Highschool of the rich and the famous
by Lastwords
Summary: Haruno Sakura gets a scholarship to the expensive Rockwell Academy, where she recieves Uchiha Itachi as a senior mentor. Life as a teenager is hard especially when you have a past just waiting to bite you in the ass. AU fiction SakuraXItachi
1. New Girl

Chapter 1: **'New girl'**

**A/n: Okay so this is the first thing I've ever posted on FF (I chickened out of other things) I wanna see where it goes etc maybe you'll like it so please read, enjoy and review. **

**Thanks**

**~Lastwords**

Sakura fiddled with the edge of her shirt for the hundredth time as she watched the woman before her write things down on her notepad. It was Sakura's first day at Rockwell Academy; she had gotten a scholarship allowing her to attend the ultra posh and expensive high school. Her parents would have never been able to afford an education like this so Sakura worked extra hard, spending days and nights studying in the hope that she would be able to attend this school.

If you attended Rockwell in high school colleges particularly bent over backwards to give you a place. Sakura knew that without this education she wouldn't get to go to college she needed this. But still the woman or as she was told 'the school guidance counsellor' was intimidating all she did was ask questions and write things down. When the counsellor looked up at met Sakura's eyes a smile appeared on her wrinkling face "Good luck Ms Haruno, you're going to need it." Sakura looked at her for a while before realising the woman was telling her it was time to go "Uh, thank you."

Sakura left confused trying to figure out what the counsellor had meant, walking slowly to the reception desk where she would receive her dorm key. Rockwell Academy was a boarding school; Sakura liked this part it gave her an excuse to be away from home. She loved her parents but she wanted to be away from the poor neighbour hood enjoying her scholarship to a posh school, this was probably the only chance she would get at having a fancy life she wanted to make the most of it. Sakura stopped and waited for the woman on the phone to finish talking. The said woman put down the phone and looked up smiling "Hello how may I help you?" Sakura smiled at the woman. "Umm my name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura and I got a scholarship I was wondering if you had my dorm key." The woman looked at Sakura taking her in with a look that said 'oh you're the smart scholarship kid.' "Just a moment" the woman said and she searched around her desk "I should have it here somewhere."

Sakura was still getting used to the feeling of the little metal key between her fingers, it was _her_ key _her_ room _her_ new life. Even if it was just temporary Sakura felt giddy like someone would after having too much sugar. That feeling vanished as soon as the walked into the first dorm building because her breath was taken away. It was so posh and definitely not what you think the entrance to the school dorm building would look like. The carpet sunk beneath her feet as she walked towards the stairs, her stuff had already been moved to the room courtesy of the school. Sakura trailed her fingers over the railings f the stairs as she walked up. _A 25_ was the room she was looking for, she looked at the gold plated numbers above each door _A 20, A 21, A 22, A 23, A 24_ and there it was her dorm room. A 25 smiling she put the key in the lock and twisted it until she heard a soft click.

Gently pushing the door Sakura walked inside and closed it behind her, resting her back against the thick smooth surface of it she sighed. _So far so good_ she thought as she straightened up and walked into the living room part of the dorm. There she was met by a girl with really long blonde hair and bangs covering one of her eyes, a brown haired girl with her hair in two buns on top of her head and a girl with such a dark black colour hair that it looked purple, or maybe it was purple. The blonde grinned. "You must be my new roommate" Sakura nodded at the girl and tried to act normal for some reason she was nervous. "I'm Sakura" The blonde nodded and stood up brushing her purple shirt and white shorts down "Ino" was all the blonde said as she shook Sakura's hand. She then pointed to the girl with the two buns "This is ten-ten, and this is Hinata" Sakura looked to the girl with the long dark hair and smiled. The girl or Hinata smiled back. "Nice to meet you"

Sakura soon realised her roommate was Ino and the other two were Ino's friends, she also realised that Ino liked to talk _a lot_. She knew everything about everyone, who was hot who was not, who was dating who. You name it she knew it. The school had a system and it went as follows:

Seniors were heads of the student body they were each assigned a freshmen to look after and show around.

Rich seniors with high social status were selected and put onto a student body board where they looked after the well being of every student in the school.

The people who made the board came from ultra rich and powerful families and they could weasel themselves out of any kind of trouble.

Only a selected few made the cut and most of them were guys and according to Ino they were all 'Uber hot'

Then certain people get selected to be put into training for their senior year when they will be put on the board.

Juniors they were the category that had the most people in training to join the student body board. Their dorms are located next to the senior ones.

They make sure to make the freshmen's lives hell.

Sophomores (Ten-ten's category) they aren't in charge of anything. They don't do anything special except they can be selected by the seniors and/or juniors to join them for training but this rarely happens.  
Sophomores spend their time working their asses off in hopes of being picked by one of the above to be put into training.

Freshmen (Sakura, Ino and Hinata's category) they are new to the school and its student selection system they get a senior mentor and get picked on by the juniors. Freshman year, like in any other High School is hell here. It happens so rarely that its not really included in what to expect out of the year but, if you are lucky the seniors/juniors might put you into training in your first year but it rarely ever happens.

"Wow" Sakura stated as Ino finished "That's like a government system". Ten-ten nodded "Agreed and its like if you make the board you become royalty. People will know who you are." Ino nodded and tightened her ponytail. "You'll get used to it when you see it in practise for a couple of days. You're lucky you entered right now because if you had of entered any later you would have been given a mentor from the Headmistress. Not that it's a problem but atleast if you're here you get the pull a name out a basket and kinda choose for yourself."

Sakura, because of how far away she lived, was entering the school a week late, but she had been told by the staff that classes haven't started yet. The first week was just for letting the students get settled into their dorms and the campus. Classes began the day after tomorrow because tomorrow was dedicated to getting the system put back in place, getting mentors assigned and fixing any problems people encountered on the first week.

"So tomorrow we go in and get assigned our mentors." Ino was particularly bouncing off the walls with all the bobbing she was doing. Ten-ten grunted, she'd seen it all before. "Why are you so excited about this Ino?" Hinata spoke for the first time. Ino's grin grew even bigger. "As you all know my brother is on the board." Ten-ten and Hinata nodded, Sakura was stumped for a second but carried on listening. "Well because of that he let me in on some unknown news." All three girls moved their heads closer to Ino. "The board members are putting their names in the selection of names for mentors this year!!"

Ino clapped her hands together. Ten-ten's mouth hung open and Hinata's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?" Hinata asked sounding taken aback. Ino nodded and whispered to them all "This year is the best year to be a freshman." Sakura leaned back into the couch and smiled at Ino. "It would suck if you got your brother though Ino" Sakura said as she fiddled with her hair. Ino let out a gasp "I never thought about that! Crap!"

Sakura yawned as the other two laughed, "Hey Ino which is my bedroom?" Ino pointed and Sakura said goodbye and nice meeting them before she went off to bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Deidara raked his fingers through his hair as he re-read the page before him. "Nope still don't get it" being stupid and blonde ran in the family all you had to do was look at his sister to see that one. Sasori sighed and shook his head grabbing the piece of paper. "There isn't really much to get" Sasori one of the geniuses on the board had been spending the last half hour trying to explain statistics to Deidara the cute dumb blonde of the board.

It wasn't working.

"I give up" Deidara mumbled as he threw the piece of paper against the wall. Tobi walked or ran in waving his arms; Tobi was a junior in training to become a member of the board God only knows how he got selected for training he speaks in the third person and wears an eye patch. "Deidara senpai, Deidara senpai!" And he adds Senpai at the end of most people's names, they weren't even in Japan. The kid was nuts. "Yes Tobi" Deidara sighed and looked up at the guy who was still waving his arms, "Tobi brought your sister to you because he's a good boy!"

Deidara raised his eyebrow as he heard a familiar voice mumble "Stupid weird crazy fuck-tard." Tobi went out the door and dragged in his little sister, her blonde hair looking ruffled. Deidara looked her up and down "Glad to see your keeping your modesty in those lovely long shorts, Ino" Ino glared at him, she was wearing small white denim shorts was that a crime? "Why did you call me here?" she asked looking around a bit awed the board room never ceased to amaze her.

"You're a freshman this year, which means you're going to get a hard time from juniors." Ino grinned "Bring it" Deidara shook his head, she was such a violent thing. "You will not use the power of my name to protect you. Understood?" Ino nodded, she knew why too, because if she did this it would give him and her family a bad name. "You will not make a show of the family here either." Ino nodded again and waited but there was only silence. Looking up she met his blue eyes "Is that it?" he nodded and she exited.

Itachi walked into the room and looked at Tobi then at Deidara "She looks like you" was all he said to Deidara before he went into the back room. Sasori was flicking through the pages of some glossy car magazine he spoke in a drawled voice "It's going to be a long year." Deidara hated to admit it but this time he agreed.

* * *

Sakura reached out with her hand and whacked her alarm clock; she was so tired and warm. Outside her bed it was cold but she knew she had to get up. She could hear the shower in Ino's room running and some music playing low. _What time does she get up at_? Sakura wondered as she climbed out of bed and began shivering as she looked for a towel and her toothbrush.

After drying herself and blow drying her hair she began with her make up, she didn't have a lot like other girls but she made do. Once finished she started looking for her uniform. She pulled on the white fitted blouse and liked the way it hugged her body, the pulled on her skirt and tucked it in just like she was supposed to. The skirt was actually nice and quite short; Sakura looked at the two together in the mirror before putting on the blazer and the knee high socks.

She smiled satisfied with her work, now she had to look for shoes. She didn't have many but she did have a mixture of heels and flats deciding she'd like a little bit of height but only slightly she went for a pair of small heeled pumps. Sakura dressed her bed pulled open her curtains and opened the window then walked out into the kitchen to find Ino wearing pretty high shoes and her hair was in its usual ponytail.

"Hey Sakura, how'd you sleep?" Sakura smiled and sat down "Good, are you bringing your schoolbag today or?" Sakura left the rest of the question unspoken. Ino as talkative of ever sprang back with a 'no' then rambled on about different things. They walked to the main building together while Ino was reapplying her lip-gloss. They both walked into the concert hall and took a seat among the crowd of freshmen. They were at the very front and the stage was right infront of them.

"This is where the board members will sit as they call us up to pull out names. They'll probably say stuff too." Ino explained as Hinata joined them; the room after a while was full of chattering teenagers, boys messing about and girls giggling about their latest crush. Sakura fiddled with the edge of her blazer she felt out of place among the rich people. Hinata was watching her and when Sakura looked at the quiet girl she smiled at Sakura.

The room fell quiet as tall guys or men walked in, with perfectly styled hair and perfect bodies. Every single girl in the room save Sakura sighed and batted their eyelids they were whispering to each other about who was the hottest. Sakura wasn't interested in that thought; she was here for academic purposes only that was it, or so she thought until she saw the last member of the board walk in. He was tall and had a muscular build his eyes were jet black and his hair was tied in a low ponytail at the back of his neck. It looked so soft and silky. Around the smooth skin of his neck was a delicate looking necklace, girls began to squeal and giggle, this guy was well known.

"That's Uchiha Itachi" Ino whispered to Sakura because she noticed the dazed look the pink haired girl had gotten. "He's like the leader of the board and he's to die for gorgeous. His younger brother Sasuke is in our year." Sakura nodded but her eyes never left the raven haired man.

He sat down on the chair in the middle on the stage before them. Considering their position, Sakura was directly infront of him except he was up higher. Sakura kept her face calm, she saw what drooling girls looked like and she didn't want to be one. Her palms became sweaty though, the more she took in of him the more flustered she got. He shuffled some papers infront of him before he stood and walked to the microphone. Now he was definitely infront of her but his eyes were on the back of the hall, the room fell silent as he spoke.

"Welcome to Rockwell Academy, on behalf of the staff and student body board I would like to wish you all a very enjoyable time here." His voice was factual and it was smooth, Sakura imagined if she held it, it would feel like velvet. "Before we move on to the choosing of the mentors, I would like the point something out. This will take a long time so when you're mentor has been given to you please feel free to leave. All mentors will be here at four thirty pm this afternoon for you to meet so there is no need to hang around."

Everyone nodded and whispered something before going back to listening to Itachi. His eyes began scanning the crowd, taking in each and every single freshman. "We will call a name you will come up take a piece of paper tell one of the board members who you have so we can record it and then leave." Everyone understood, there was no messing around with this guy you did as he said. He sat back down in his chair where a small microphone was located before each member.

A guy with long blonde hair spoke "This will be done in alphabetical order." Ino groaned and she whispered to Sakura "My surname is Yamanaka" Sakura smiled. "Mines Haruno" Ino punched her arm before going back to moaning on about the way they were doing this.

The girls had to sit and wait for a long time and soon Sakura realised that Hinata was talkative when you got to know her. She was quite opinionated when it came to certain things, they both had surnames beginning with 'H' But Sakura was 'H-a' so she was called in the first few. To her mortification, Itachi called her name which she meant she went to him to pull out a name and then she'd have to say it to him. Ino pushed her slightly and mouthed "Go on!"

Sakura walked carefully towards the steps leading up to the stage trying to prevent herself from falling over something. She walked towards the Uchiha who was looking at her walking towards him. She knew it wasn't because he thought she was pretty it was because she had bubblegum pink hair. She was close enough to him to smell him, he smelt amazing and she tried to keep her limbs in check because if she didn't she'd end up jumping on him.

"Haruno Sakura?" He asked still watching her she nodded as she dipped her slender fingers into the bowl full paper pulling out a folded piece before she could open it she heard him say "Congratulations on getting a scholarship. You must be an outstandingly smart girl." She felt her face flush as she stumbled "Umm well, I wouldn't" she trailed off and watched how his lips twitched but didn't turn into a smile. She opened the folded paper and read the swirly black handwriting before her eyes.

_Uchiha Itachi._

Sakura closed her eyes for a split second, as she tried to breathe. Itachi waited for her to tell him who she had gotten. Sakura decided to make it seem like she didn't know his name yet "umm Uchiha Itachi." Looking up at him she watched as he wrote it down. "I'll see you at 4:30 pm" Sakura pretending to catch on nodded. "Thank you" she walked to the girls. "Well?" was all Ino said. Sakura looked at both the girls "I got Uchiha Itachi." The both squealed. "I hate you!" Ino exclaimed before she smiled and hugged Sakura "I'll meet you back at the dorm after I'm called." Sakura nodded and with that she left.

* * *

Itachi watched as the pink haired girl spoke to Deidara's sister and Neji's cousin and as they squealed. He watched as she walked out with her odd coloured hair swishing slightly. He smirked to himself this would be fun. The process of assigning mentors took a long time and this year was no different by the time they had finished it was two thirty pm. Stretching out his arms as he stood Itachi eyed Tobi who was sleeping on the desk infront of him.

Deidara was on his phone texting, Sasori was listening to his iPod sitting the wrong way round on his chair and Kisame was drinking from a rather suspicious hip flask by the way he was smacking his lips Itachi guessed it was alcohol of some sort. Hidan wasn't here yet he always came back late during the year along with some others. Itachi walked out of the hall without another word leaving the others curious to his silent exit.

If Itachi was anything he was practical, he didn't stress over things that had no need to be stressed about. He didn't indulge in things that may cause him to become addicted to them forming a weakness. He built a wall between him and the world and for the first time in a long time someone had gotten through. _Haruno Sakura_, she had somehow in that small space of time got under his skin and caused a sensation that reminded him of an itch you couldn't scratch.

As he got closer to his dorm room, he could hear her voice, _Akane,_ his for 2 years now. She was beautiful and smart but right now he wasn't in the mood for her he wanted to go work out or meditate. Somehow that Haruno girl had really gotten under his skin. He didn't like that one bit, he liked his wall his barrier that fact that she had gotten through meant he had left an opening something he never did.

Itachi opened his door before Akane got the chance to see him. Resting his back against the door he closed his eyes. He was going to have to see her again at 4:30, he didn't know if he was happy or pissed off about that. Deciding to settle for a shower, Itachi made his way to the bathroom

* * *

Sakura knew at 4:30 you were allowed wear normal clothes but she chose not to. She didn't want to have to pick out and outfit but also she didn't want to see how seriously weird she'd look compared to all the designer clothes and labels these people would have draped over them. Sakura had been sitting on the couch trying to read for the past half an hour but she couldn't. All she could do was fiddle with a piece of paper that had a certain name on it. She had become obsessed after one encounter, she didn't even know him and she didn't care. Her body now had a mind of its own and it was sending odd sensations all over her.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So there you have it installment number one, I hope you liked it please review telling me what you think. It's my first time so no flames please if you want to c**riticize then please be constructive.**

Sorry for any OOC-ness on Itachi's part i didn't intend for it but he's a hard man to keep in character!

R&R!


	2. First Day

Chapter 2: '**First day'**

**A/N: I really like this plot line it's interesting and amusing to write, I hope it's as enjoyable reading, please do tell me if I have misspelled or made some error I'd appreciated it. Criticism is always appreciated in a constructive way no flames please. I aint too nice when I'm angry:]]**

**I said to myself (Because i ahd this chapter already written) i'd post at 5 reviews and i got 6 i was so happy so thank you! This is a bit longer than the last one but i'm sure you don't mind that XD**

**Enjoy**

~Lastwords

**R&R**

* * *

Sakura even though saying she wouldn't wear normal clothes had changed her mind. She pulled on her favourite jeans that made her feel great. They were ripped from the years they had seen but it looked fashionable. Due to the tearing her knee was exposed as were a couple of glimpses of the skin on her thigh. She pulled on a soft white cotton tee-shirt and decided to lay low on accessories. A set of pearl earrings were in her ears, her grandmother had given them to her before she died.

A simple silver band was resting on Sakura's middle finger; it was her favourite ring because it was so simple she never took it off. Grabbing her cell-phone Sakura yelled out to Ino.

"Are you coming Ino?" Sakura and Ino decided to go to the four thirty thing together and meet Hinata there. But sadly the blonde didn't know what to wear and was taking forever.

When Ino walked out though, Sakura felt as plain as a snowdrop did next to a sunflower. Ino looked amazing she was wearing a light blue crop top exposing a flat tanned stomach with hoop earrings. Her hair was in its usual ponytail and she was wearing low rise skinny legged jeans with a pair of studded pumps. In other words, she looked great.

"You look so adorable, in a just fell out of bed look. I was never able to wear that look but you look awesome" Ino said as she grabbed her hand bag and went for the door with Sakura in tow.

"Thanks" Sakura mumbled feeling plain and small next to Ino. It didn't take long enough in Sakura's opinion to get to the hall. She wasn't ready to see Itachi she should have asked Ino could she borrow some clothes. Sakura felt herself slowing down as the got to the entrance of the hall.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked tilting her head and placing her hand infront of her face so she could see in the sun. "You okay?"

Sakura then realised how pathetic she was being, she was here for academic reasons and academic reason _only_. Also Uchiha Itachi would never like someone like her; she was too plain and simple for him. He probably dated people like Ino, rich gorgeous and well not plain. Sakura was none of those things and thinking about it she realised he probably already had a girlfriend. She needed to keep this impersonal because if she let her feelings get the better of her she'd get hurt, all he'd see her as is a silly little freshman. Sakura straightened her back and decided she didn't care she looked plain, that's exactly how she wanted to look. If she acted impersonal soon enough it would become impersonal. All she had to do was remember she was here for academic purposed and nothing more. She nodded in response to Ino's question.

"Okay then let's go" Ino smiled as she walked in holding the door behind her for Sakura. Sakura stepped out of the warm sun and into the cool air conditioned hall. She saw people gathered in clusters waiting for their mentors and people already with their mentors. Those waiting looked anxious and eager those talking looked like they were trying to remember everything they were being told. Sakura sighed and shook her head taking a seat in the last row and stretching. Ino plonked down next to her and waved at some blonde haired guy who walked right over.

"Hey Naruto" Ino said in a tired voice, as she sat next to Sakura. "Meet my roommate Sakura"

The guy, Naruto smiled and boy was it big, "Hey Sakura nice to meet you I'm Naruto"

Sakura smiled and was about to speak when a smooth factual voice interrupted

"Dobe, she knows who you are Ino introduced you." Sakura turned expecting to see Itachi but was met with a sight very similar to him, this guys hair was slightly darker and had an odd shape to it. It reminded Sakura of a chicken's rear end making Sakura smirk to herself.

"Sakura meet Uchiha Sasuke or as Naruto calls him 'bastard'" Ino had her eyes closed and was talking in a slow dreamy tone as if she was about to drift off to sleep. Sakura laughed at this what a weird bunch.

"Do you all know each other?" Sakura inquired politely as they sat down in the remaining seats. Sasuke next to Sakura and Naruto next to Sasuke on Sakura's right Ino opened her eyes.

"Yip, we all went to the same middle school and junior high. So yep we've kinda all been a group for years." Sakura felt slightly isolated at this piece of information but smiled none the less.

"That's so awesome" she smiled at both the guys and then leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Ino straightened as Sakura did so, Sakura knew this because she heard and felt Ino straighten up suddenly. Confused as to why Sakura opened her eyes to be met with the skin that a necklace was hanging around on a smooth looking neck. Swallowing Sakura sat up.

"Catch you later" Ino muttered as Itachi quirked an eyebrow at Sasuke while Sakura stood up brushing herself down. As they walked off Sakura looked over her shoulder at Ino who grinned and put both her thumbs up. Sakura laughed and shook her head.

Noticing for the first time Itachi was wearing ordinary clothes she took in the details, his jeans looked expensive but worn, he fit nicely into them. Quickly scanning his torso she took in his plain black tee-shirt and how it hugged his muscular figure nicely. She noted the tops of his arms were muscular and strong looking and the sleeves of the shirt looked tight there with the strain from these muscles. Her eyes went back to the necklace which was pretty up close and then she drew her eyes away. He was wearing a watch and a bracelet that was made from rope. He looked good and he smelt it too. Sakura again felt plain and simple.

While Sakura had been examining Itachi he had been leading her outside to a bench, as he sat she stood and watched him feeling awkward. For a second his eyebrows drew together and a slight expression of confusion came across his face but it vanished before it set, making Sakura feel like she didn't see it.

"You can sit down; you don't need to wait for me to tell you that" Itachi fingers went to his hair and then back to the table. Sakura sat the other side of the outdoor table opposite Itachi and nodded. She was afraid to speak being impersonal was harder then she thought. Realising Itachi didn't plan on talking Sakura cut to the chase trying to keep herself from telling him she wanted to jump his bones.

"So, is this it we sit her enjoying each others company or do you tell me stuff?" She didn't plan on sounding_ that_ impersonal her voice was clipped and she felt like wincing, Itachi didn't look phased but his lips twitched in that almost smile. Sakura wanted to touch his lips with her fingertips and see how they felt.

"Who said I was enjoying your company?" He asked as he leaned back looking genuinely curious to her answer.

Sakura scowled and simply stated "Don't like you" she didn't bother using the 'I' as she was scowling. He actually laughed. And it was beautiful it came from inside his chest and had this beautiful deep sound to it, she felt shivers on her spine even though the sun was beating down on her.

"You are very" he paused making Sakura think he was finished but he picked back up again "Interesting to be around" Sakura frowned but let it slide. Itachi's face went back into its plain look and he laid some papers before them.

"That's your schedule and events calendar. I heard you arrived late so I got them for you" he passed them to her and she made sure to avoid his fingers when taking them.

"Thank you" she noticed how Itachi noticed she avoided touching his fingers. Only because she saw his eyes following her hands as it happened.

"How this works is that if you have a problem you should come to me. I'll then try help you solve it if in the case I can not then a member of staff will be contacted."

Sakura nodded as he spoke she liked the idea of him helping her. Clasping her hands together in her lap she examined the natural pink colour of her nails.

"I see you met Sasuke" Itachi had a more of a casual voice on now one she imagined he used with friends. Glancing up she noted he was watching her as one would a science experiment.

"Yeah and the cute blonde guy" Sakura tried to remember the name but she couldn't place it, she meant cute as in little brother or puppy dog cute.

"Naruto" Itachi supplied as he rested his chin on his hands watching her.

Pushing a lock of pink hair back behind her ear she nodded "That's the one, I'm bad with names"

"What school did you go to before you got in here?" Itachi rested his chin on the palm of his hand waiting for her answer.

Sakura began to feel like she really was a science project; he was watching her with such curious eyes. She felt way too warm and it had nothing to do with the fact that the sun was high in the sky. She didn't notice anything but _him_. The way he looked when he was focusing, the way his eyes were watching everything around them but never leaving her face. The way when the wind blew she'd catch a whiff off that deadly addictive scent. She tried to remember why she was here, but she couldn't even recall her last name. She didn't even know what he'd asked her.

Some part of her must have been paying attention because she responded with.

"A public middle school, no fees nothing special" She pushed a strand of pink hair out of her face.

Itachi digested that piece of information and leaned back watching her. "Do you like it here?"

She couldn't see him because of the way the sun was shining but she could imagine him in her head, his perfect hair, and his skilled looking fingers lacing together.

"I've only been here a day" she pointed out as she squinted in the sun trying to see his face but she couldn't. _Maybe he left_ she thought and began to feel sorry for herself when his voice came from right next to her ear. She could feel his hot breath fanning the shell of her ear washing away all the heat and filling her with shivers.

"That's not what I asked" he sounded like he was smirking, but then again she'd never seen him smirk she's only seen his lips twitch as if ready to smile but her prevented from doing so. Sakura didn't get the chance to respond when she felt his fingers in her hair. She had to bite her lip from the sensation his skin touching hers caused she felt like she was on fire and in a bathtub full of ice cold water at the same time.

"Your hair is such an interesting colour Sakura" he removed his fingers and she let out a shaky quiet breath hating every moment his skin wasn't touching hers. He stood up straight and looked down at her. The heat from the sun over the summer months had left a slight pink colour on the apples of her cheeks and on top of her forehead. She looked healthy.

"If anything happens, please feel free to find me and tell me about it. I'm here to help. Until then"

Itachi nodded and walked off never once during his goodbye did his face slip into a smile or any form of facial expression. He was blank and unreadable also never once did he say goodbye. Sakura watched as he walked off. In his nicely fitting jeans, his walk was self assured and confident. He looked unbeatable, he was unbeatable, he was Uchiha Itachi.

Standing up Sakura brushed herself down and wrapped her arms around herself. In an almost hug, it was something people did in the middle of winter trying to keep themselves warm. That wasn't why Sakura was doing it though. She felt if she didn't, she'd fall apart into pieces. Uchiha Itachi had touched_ her_. By his own accord, no one had made him he did it all by himself. His touch had been soft and gentle not rough and rushed. She could still feel his fingers in her hair and his breath on her ear. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen. She wanted to be able to focus on her schooling, but if her freshman year consisted of him and his suggestive actions she'd never be able to focus. And maybe the rest of the years would be easier because he'd have graduated but she bet that in those years she'd be missing him so she'd again be distracted. _Curse him_ she thought darkly as she made her way back to the dorms.

Where she would wait for Ino alone and grateful for that space, she didn't know if she could handle this school and it hadn't even begun yet.

* * *

Itachi closed the door behind him; he wanted to run for miles he had so much adrenaline. He could still feel her soft silky hair over his fingers. He _never_ acted on impulse and bam what'd he do? He acted on impulse. He reached out and touched the soft pink hair that belonged to her. It was smooth and sleek it smelt amazing. Like strawberries. He was surprised by that lack of control of his impulses but what shocked him most was the way he felt when he touched her. The adrenaline he had now was the amount you'd get in a situation when you'd faced a huge fear or were facing one and needed energy to allow you to fight or run.

Itachi never got adrenaline rushes because he was never in a situation that involved him being frightened, he never needed adrenaline. He only got bursts of energy after long exercise session but clearly he hadn't done an exercise. He didn't like the way she got underneath his skin, but the thing was he _did_ like it. He liked the sensation she gave him of being itchy but not being able to scratch it. He wanted to do so many things to the pink haired freshman. He wanted her to be with him right now. Obviously she wasn't and Itachi wasn't one for fantasises he wouldn't tease his body or mind over what he wanted to happen when it wasn't. But he couldn't get the image out of his head.

Pulling his shirt off and the rest of his clothes he got into the shower and blasted it, the water created a distraction but he still wanted her to be with him. Grinding his teeth he dried off and left his dorm room heading for the student parking lot. He was thankful for the first time thatAkane didn't drive he couldn't handle seeing her now after what he'd been feeling in his dorm room. He climbed into his car and drove out of the school at a speed that was definitely not safe.

* * *

"No way!"

Ino squealed for like the fifth time and Sakura feebly nodded. She's told Ino the story of what happened and all Ino had done was squeal and bat her eye lids looking dreamy.

"Damn you! You hot ass bitch!" Ino pushed Sakura lightly in a messing way but sighed all the same. "Imagine having Itachi touch you by his own accord! YUM! I'm so fucking jealous!" Ino pushed Sakura again.

Sakura sat still and remained silent she couldn't remember why she thought telling Ino would be a good idea. Sighing she stood up, I'm going to call my parents and then I'm going to take a nap. Ino nodded and still looked dreamy as she probably imagined herself in some crazy world with Itachi. The creepy thing was she wasn't alone in that dream a lot of other girls had the same fantasy on a regular basis.

Sakura sat on her bed and pulled the curtains the grabbed her cell phone and began dialing. Her mom picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Her mom sounded the exact same over the phone and for some reason that comforted Sakura. It cleared her mind and reminded her of how proud her parents were of her. It told her why she was at this school and what she was going to there and what she wasn't. Closing her eyes she smiled.

"Hey mom" she felt at ease when she spoke those words like a huge knot in her stomach had been untangled, she never figured as much but she felt slightly homesick.

"Oh sweetie it's you! How are you how's the school?" Her mother sounded as excited as ever, Sakura had inherited that gene the emotional one her mother had. Sakura smiled and began telling her mother about the process of getting a mentor but obviously leaving out the bits of sexual attraction to him and him touching her and the effect it had on her.

"That sounds fabulous honey. I'm happy you're happy." Her mother's voice broke off in the way it did before she said something she was uncomfortable with. Sakura felt it coming so she braced herself. "Have you been taking your medication?" her mother's voice was soft and light in a supportive sort of way. It made the subject more tender but also lighter. She knew her mom was just looking out for her but it still bugged her.

Thing was, Sakura _hadn't_ been taking her meds she'd completely forgotten about them. She almost smacked herself in the forehead and she reached for her purse and pulled out the tube of tablets prescribed to her. She didn't know what would happen when she ran out but she was sure her mom had it all figured out.

"Yep" she hated lying to her mom but she already started with the whole Itachi thing so why stop? This would put her mother at ease instead of feeling the need to call her every night to check Sakura had taken the medication.

Sakura popped a tablet in her mouth and downed it with some water she closed the tube and placed it back in her purse.

"Good, when they run out let me know I have some more here for you and I'll deliver it" Sakura smiled that was her mom always thinking of Sakura. Always a few steps ahead of Sakura in the common sense department.

For the guts of a half hour her and her mom chatted about usual things before they said their goodbyes and hung up. Sakura stretched out on her bed and planned on taking a nap.

She slept the whole way through the afternoon and night until the next morning leaving her fresh for her first day at school.

* * *

Itachi barely slept that night, when he drifted off all he could see was the vibrant pink strands of a certain freshman's hair. He could remember the smell as if she was infront of him, he could remember the feeling of the silky smooth locks as he ran his fingers through them. He'd then open his eyes trying to get the image out of his mind, until his eyes stung because he was so tired. He would then try going asleep but the process continued. He guessed he slept about 3 hours give or take a couple of minutes.

That wasn't the problem; he could function on that small amount of sleep. The problem was this was the first day back and he'd have people asking him questions and bothering him. Not the mention he'd be straight into studying for the end of the year exams. He also would probably bump into _her_ here, and of course he'd have to stop her and ask how she was doing. That didn't bother him so much, what bothered him was he suddenly cared if the lack of sleep made him look unattractive, if his hair was okay, if he smelt good. Sure he cared about his appearance but when he hadn't slept well he _never_ cared about pleasing anyone because most of the time in the female department they were pleased.

There was no doubt about it; he had the looks, the brains, the money, the name. He was like a perfect catch from a romance novel leaving out the fact that he was impassive and most of the time unemotional. But this just seemed to attract more followers. He was used to being chased not chasing. So obviously suddenly caring about what one particular person thought was unusual. And Itachi didn't like the unusual _ever_.

He pulled on his school blazer and fixed his hair, he straightened his collar in the mirror grabbed his keys and left the dorm room. He didn't look bad, actually he looked good but he didn't feel good. He felt like going back to bed but Itachi _never_ missed a day of school _ever_.

As he walked out of the dorms he saw Sasuke and Naruto walking along pushing each other, he narrowed his eyes at the blonde Sakura had referred to as 'Cute'. He didn't see that at all, all he saw was an annoying freshman who hung out with his brother and Deidara's sister. He looked at Sasuke then noticing how he had the same stoic look he found when he looked in the mirror at himself. It ran in their blood, his brother looked smart, rich, he had the Uchiha name, and Itachi presumed judging by the middle school and junior high going-ons that his brother was also popular with the females. In other words as Itachi left behind this school and his rep, his brother would pretty much pick up where he left off. Not that he'd ever be an academic match for Itachi but still, it was and _odd_ thought.

Shoving his key in his pocket he began walking towards the building he hadn't seen since the beginning of summer. The building where all the classrooms were, one of the biggest buildings in the school grounds.

* * *

Sakura woke an hour earlier than her alarm clock and was fully dressed and prepared for school when it went off. She spent time that morning doing her hair and make up, she admired her work in the mirror when she heard Ino across the hall making grunting noises and she presumably made it from her bed to the shower.

Sakura opened her purse and popped a pill into her mouth and took a drink of water, knowing she had taken it made her feel better. When those tiny capsules were in her system it made her day to day life a lot easier. She was surprised that when she forgot to take them she didn't notice any odd changes in her moods or feelings. Normally she'd be affected almost instantly and then she realized she hadn't taken her tablet but this time barely anything happened. She was sure if her mother hadn't reminded her though it would have gotten a lot worse.

Sakura walked out of her room and sat down at the table, she didn't feel like eating deciding she had nothing better to do she pulled out her iPod (Which she had saved for months for since she couldn't afford one randomly) and began listening to some tunes.

"_It's disgusting how you've changed me,_

_From abandoned to a baby"_

Sakura was humming along when Ino came out looking as stunning as ever. Her long tanned legs were well displayed in the school skirt even though the white socks covered part of them. Her hair again was in its usual high ponytail, Sakura wondered did she ever wear her hair any other way.

Removing her ear pieces and switching the iPod off, she stood up and smiled.

"Ready to go?" her voice was calm but excited.

Ino nodded and grabbed an apple as the headed for the door. They began walking towards the building Ino had explained was used for classes. It was huge and extravagant but everything in this school was so why not this too. Sakura began pulling at the hem of her sleeve feeling anxious. What if like Naruto and Sasuke most of them had been at the same middle school. What if Sakura became a loner? She tried to be positive but she couldn't maybe she would become a loner, doomed to be friendless.

Hinata walked up her hair down and shiny in the sun. Sakura then regretted thinking these two would leave her as a loner because they'd been nothing but sweet. They all had to split up when it came to lockers because like everything else these were assigned by last names. Sakura was near Hinata which was a plus but Ino was so far away it wasn't even funny. Shoving books into her locker and grabbing the ones she needed sakura closed the metal door and locked it.

She walked over to Hinata and waited. The girl was quiet but she was just shy, when she spoke you realized just how sweet she was. Sakura heard Naruto before she saw him and Sakura noticed how suddenly Hinata and become very interested with something deep within her locker. Smiling Sakura turned to face the blonde.

"Hello Sakura!" His voice was cheery and loud. Sakura was glad she went to bed early.

Grinning she waved slightly and responded with a "Hey".

Ino came storming over looking like someone had shoved a stick up her ass.

"It's not fair the way my name begins with a 'y' its soo annoying! I want us all to be together" she sounded genuinely disappointed. Flicking her fringe she finally noticed Naruto and smiled.

"Hey loser, Hinata you ready to get to class we don't wanna be late for our first homeroom!" Sakura found it shocking how fast Ino could change moods but went along with it. Climbing the stars behind Ino followed by Naruto and an eerily silent Sasuke who had downcast eyes, he looked troubled.

Sakura leaned against the wall which their homeroom door was. Ten-ten walked by with a group of sophomores and waved as she headed towards her class. Sakura nodded, Ino waved and Hinata smiled. Sakura heard the squealing girls before she could see anything. There was like this bubble of girls giggling and gripping each other in the middle of the corridor. Sakura being curious stood on her tippy-toes trying to see what was going on. When the group/crowd of squealing girls parted Sakura understood, in the centre of them stood some of the members from the student body board, Sakura found herself searching for black eyes but also found herself disappointed when she didn't find them. Sinking back into the wall she closed her eyes.

The school was big and it was _noisy_. Sakura thought she'd feel nervous but all she felt was a headache coming on and the disappointment of not seeing Itachi. Sighing she began rubbing her temples trying to release some of the tension she felt building there. Ino leaned closer.

"You okay?" her blue eyes looked worried and curious. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Just a headache" she smiled at Ino but it soon faded when a chiding voice came from her right.

"It's your first day, not even your first ten minutes and you already have issues" _he_ looked brilliant like he belonged on the cover of an underwear packet. He smelt it too, like a deep dark mysterious scent.

Sakura frowned "_I_ didn't ask _you_ to get involved. And besides I will not apologize for having a headache!" she gave him a big fake smile and watched his face as he digested it.

Nothing.

_Man he's good at that,_ she thought as she realized he wasn't going to show any expression. But she could see the twitch of his lips, the way they wanted to smile but wouldn't.

"It's _my_ job to get involved. Remember that" He began walking away but not without gently brushing her arm, he did it in a way that no one else would see. She drew her brows together in a confused expression but as he walked away, only his back in view, it smoothened.

"I'm so jealous of you! He's so freaking hot!" Ino exclaimed and Sakura noticed as Sasuke's face became uncomfortable. Sakura mentally sighed in relief when the teacher arrived. Walking in after Ino with Hinata following behind her, Sakura looked around noting how the classroom wasn't as extravagant as she expected it to be. It was an ordinary classroom with desks and chairs only difference was. All the tables were real mahogany wood not some cheap chipboard stuff. The TV in the corner of the room was _huge_ and it was a flat screen, the classroom had modern technology nothing cheap or peeling like in most high schools. Sitting down in the seat in-between Hinata and Ino, Sakura felt her stomach tighten what if Ino and Hinata weren't in any of her classes? Trying to calm herself down she took silent deep breaths.

"Silence please!" The woman/teacher spoke, her hair was tied up in a nice neat bun on her hair showing off her lovely bone structure. She was dressed in expensive looking clothes and her nails were manicured. Sakura guessed she had a fancy car too.

"I'd like to welcome you all to Rockwell Academy, we are very glad to have you. I guess some of you have siblings attending the school, -she glanced at Sasuke and Ino- and some of you don't –she looked at Naruto and Sakura- that doesn't really matter any how. Okay so I'm Miss Watson and I am your homeroom teacher, if you have any problems and your mentor can't deal with them they will come to me first."

Everybody nodded and listened as the woman spoke about many different things most of them Sakura had already heard from Ino so she began to think about other things. Sooner than expected the bell rang, realizing Itachi had given her, her schedule she pulled it out and looked at her first class. _Advanced science_, Sakura found comfort in those words; she had always liked science so that was a nice way for her to start of her day.

Ino apparently had been looking at her schedule too because she sucked in some air.

"Yikes, advanced science? You must be smart, well I'm not so I'm not in that class and Hinata didn't take science"

Sakura felt her stomach sink at those words, _damn it_ she thought feeling angry.

"But Sasuke did and he's smart so he's got most of the same classes as you!" Ino smiled at Sakura and nudged her whispering "It must be fate that the Uchiha's have to be near you"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino and stood up.

"See you in English" Ino waved as Sakura walked out of the room with Sasuke, it was strange how similar he was to his brother. But Itachi's hair colour was slightly lighter than Sasuke's was, and his skin was slightly more tanned.

Sasuke didn't ask her any questions and she didn't ask him anything but they sat next to each other in science anyways.

She figured he must be smart his family owned one of the most successful businesses in the world. The Uchiha's were billionaires; she guessed he was wondering how she was so smart since he knew nothing about her past.

The science teacher had long wavy red hair which she tied in a high ponytail and tightened every so often. She was really nice and helpful, Sakura really enjoyed science it made the rest of her day seem easier because she'd started with something she was good at and she liked. When Ms Dawson dismissed the class Sakura felt the butterflies in her stomach return, walking out of the science lab with Sasuke she was expecting silence.

"You're pretty good at science." He said, his voice had that factual tone that Itachi used but it wasn't as impassive, you could see clearly the emotions _trying_ to get out but they couldn't whereas with Itachi you didn't even see that it was all blank.

"I guess, but so are you so" her voice trailed off when she heard squealing girls looking over she saw Sasuke roll his eyes.

"That's actually very annoying" Sakura explained as she and Sasuke walked by the crowd of girls.

"Hn" was all he replied with.

Sakura caught a glimpse of onyx eyes as she walked by the group of girls with Sasuke, the eyes the way they were watching her made her insides feel like they were on fire. They continued walking until they got to their English room where Sakura plopped down next to Ino. Stretching she closed her eyes and imagined herself on a beach far away where the water was lapping her feet. And strong arms were around her, silky black hair, black eyes staring into her soul. Sakura sat up right very quickly and her eyes were wide. Ino quirked an eyebrow but continued filing her nails, she was curious but she wouldn't push the matter just yet.

* * *

Itachi got through the group of girls only to see his brother and Sakura were gone, he felt like kicking something. He knew he'd see Akane soon and he didn't want her to suspect anything, not that there was anything to suspect. He was in a very bad mood today as Sasori had pointed out, and the lack of sleep wasn't helping. He also didn't like the way that he now wanted to thump his brother for walking around with Sakura.

Grinding his teeth he walked towards his next class, he sat down next to Kisame who was _again_ drinking something suspicious looking from a water bottle. _Probably whiskey_ he mused as he pulled out his book and then his cell. Sasori walked in with one ear piece of his iPod in and the other hanging against his chest.

He sat down next to Itachi and also pulled out his phone, he automatically began texting.

"I see your brother nabbed himself a girlfriend in the first 40 minutes" Sasori's voice was playful but Itachi clenched his fists, an action nobody saw.

"I don't get involved in my brother's private life" Itachi's voice was calm and indifferent but the skin on his fists had gone white from clenching them.

Itachi didn't understand why he was so annoyed about this, maybe it was because he didn't like the idea of what Sasori was saying to be true. What if it did happen, that was none of his business, but it still bothered him. He didn't want _her_ to have a boyfriend; he didn't want anyone to touch _her_. And yet he already had a girlfriend who was gorgeous. He never second guessed anything _ever_ right now though, he was second guessing.

Akane walked in with her friends she was laughing at what one of them had said and her eyes met Itachi's, she felt warm inside. Her long black hair was curled to perfection and it draped around her in a very elegant sexy way.

Itachi looked at Akane and all he could imagine was her with pink hair, replacing her dark brown eyes with green ones. He closed his eyes and tried to stop but he couldn't, he watched as Akane sat closer to the front but still in his view. She like Itachi wasn't one for Public Displays of Affection. Itachi remembered the feeling of the skin on Sakura's arm, the way it was pearly white and as smooth as silk. She smelt like strawberries again and he found himself really wanting to eat a strawberry.

He sat through applied math going through the motions, he paid attention but he was distracted that made him slower than usual but he was still the fastest in the class.

When the bell rang he was glad to stand up, he gave Sasori a meaningful look who replied with a nod. Itachi walked out of the room after that.

Akane rushed to catch up with him and when she did she was slightly out of breath, picking up on his mood she realized he was pissed off. _Who was dumb enough to do that?_ She thought.

"What's wrong?" her voice was soft and she touched his arm, he stiffened and stopped walking.

Akane figuring he was really annoyed and that was why he stopped she began massaging his arm. When Itachi had stopped for a very different reason, he could smell _her_ from here, he could hear Deidara's younger sister laughing. He opened his eyes and looked at Akane she looked worried.

"Nothing, I didn't sleep well" he carried on walking and she followed not pushing the matter further.

* * *

Sakura found English to be hilarious, they all just messed around she met some more of Ino's friends. A guy who insisted on bringing his dog into class, his name was Kiba and he was so sweet. He was a good match for Naruto because he was just as energetic.

Then you had this lazy guy, who just slept or daydreamed, yet he was a genius, his name was Shikamaru, she noticed how Ino flicked her hair more around him and batted her eyes when he looked.

There was obviously more but Sakura was bad with names and found most of them slipping through her mind. She was sad when the bell rang and they had to leave. That sadness turned to jealousy when she saw some girl with Itachi who had his eyes closed while she massaged his arm.

_Girlfriend_

The word rang through her mind and it stung every single pore in her body, the more she thought about it the more it hurt. Biting her lip she walked by with Ino and the others and pretended to be okay. It wasn't like she was in a relationship with Itachi she had no reason to be jealous, she was here for the school. End of. The only problem was now she wanted someone in the school to be dead

* * *

By the time the day came to a close Sakura was exhausted, it had taken a lot out of her. Her arms stung from the writing in class, she hadn't done much over the summer so her fingers, wrist, hand and arm were all on the sensitive side. Also to top it off _he_ had a girlfriend, well it sure looked like he did, and it was really getting her down. And that was the problem, it _shouldn't_ be getting her down, it shouldn't bother her at all really. But it _did_.

Rubbing her temples feeling a headache building, she closed her locker and waited for Hinata. The lavender eyed girl had just finished and was walking over to Sakura.

"How was your last class?" she asked, Sakura thought about it.

Her last class had been, _interesting_, she had some strange teacher who covered half his face with this mask and he was always reading a suspicious looking orange book. Sakura decided though she didn't want to know, he was lazy but when he taught, boy did he teach he knew every answer to every question they had asked him. He was the best world history teacher ever.

Sakura had sat next to Sasuke and Naruto (God only knows how _he_ got into world history higher but eh) which had been fun. Naruto was hilarious and he never stopped when the teacher asked him to. Sakura figured Naruto had some kind of friendship with the teacher because she noticed that even though half his face and his whole mouth were covered, the crinkles at the edges of his eyes showed. Like the ones you see when someone was smiling.

"It was good, you?" Sakura asked as she walked towards the front door.

"Mine was okay" Hinata didn't talk much but compared to Ino who did?

Sakura explained to Hinata she had to go upstairs to the _Student Body Board _Room because Ino had to ask her brother something. Even though she really didn't want to go Ino had bribed her with chocolate, Hinata laughed at this and explained she had to go see her cousin Sakura nodded and waved goodbye as the girl left.

Sakura climbed the stairs and found herself infront of a shiny door knowing it was the right one (Ino had showed her) she pushed it only to bump into a broad chest.

"Going somewhere, _little_ girl?" the little had been exaggerated by the red head; he was watching her closely with amber eyes.

Then out of nowhere the, crazy guy appeared waving his hands.

"Sasori-senpai, Sasori-senpai! (Pause) Ohhh pretty girl!" The boy licked his lips

The guy was wearing a freaking eye patch! _And he got into the board how?_ Sakura found herself thinking, _glad to see the student's power rests in the hands of the insane._

The red head, Sasori, sighed and rubbed his face. Shaking his head muttering something about interns and crazy pirates he looked at Sakura again.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The red head had a cold factual voice unlike Itachi's it didn't have some mind blowing heat underneath it, but it had texture it made her skin crawl in a good way. Sakura now understood the 'uber hot' remark Ino had made the other day about the board members.

"Tobi is Tobi Sasori-senpai!" The kid sounded hurt and Sakura, after watching the redhead rub his face again, wince at the loudness of the voice and the Japanese add on. Laughed, oh boy did she laugh, not some giggle but full blown loud laughter.

"You're all nuts" walking by them without anything else she smiled. She then saw Ino with her back to Sakura and a blonde haired boy who looked _just_ like her. His blue eye (One was covered by his bangs like Ino) looked at her.

"Hey blondie, blondie number two" she said and Ino spun around grinning.

"Hey! Deidara this is my new friend Sakura, Sakura meet the lame brother Deidara" Ino grinned and said brother tapped her skull with his finger.

"Ino I think that brain cell is getting lonely all on its own in there" Ino scowled as Deidara smirked

Sakura liked the normalness of the meeting, no mention posh cars or tea over cucumber sandwiches. Sakura knew they probably had the cars and had probably tried the food but right now right there it was normal.

Sakura made herself at home without asking, sitting down on the couch; it was comfy and expensive looking. She titled her head back and closed her eyes and she listened to the two blondes bicker and then they proceeded onto something relating to family business.

The words were rushed and anxious but the conversation ended just as fast, followed by more bickering and then Ino pulled Sakura to her feet.

"Let's go" Ino walked calmly out of the room as did Sakura, until they bumped into him. His eyes looked colder and more distant that normal (Well what Sakura had seen of them) he looked _very_ tired. His eyes looked at the blonde and followed her arm to where they connected with Sakura's, traveled up that arm and found her face. His black eyes stared into hers.

"Ino" he greeted in a distant business-like voice "Sakura" same tone, Sakura decided she _hated_ that voice.

Ino didn't talk, even she wasn't that used to him. Leaving Sakura to do the honors she pulled her free hand through her now messy pink hair.

"Hey Itachi, we have to go now, nice seeing you" her tone was polite, that was all, the same tone one would use when talking to a superior.

Both girls exited as Ino kept drooling and mumbling about "Sex God" "The definition of hotness". Sakura didn't dare glance back as she closed the door behind them; it hurt too much to pretend to be indifferent. It shouldn't but it did.

* * *

Itachi had watched as _she_ left, he liked the way his name rolled off her tongue. It was soft and he wanted to become accustomed to that sound. Squinting his eyes and flexing his fingers he shook the thoughts off. He would not allow himself to develop a weakness like that. He built walls for a reason; no pink haired freshman was going to change that.

He walked into the main room without looking at anyone proceeded to walk into the back room grab a couple of pieces of paper and leave. No one asked him anything, they all knew that face that was the face he used when he really didn't want to be disturbed. Unless you were dying you left Itachi alone.

Throughout the whole day Akane had been bothering him _a lot_. Normally he was quiet happy to have her around, but now after being apart for the summer (He liked to believe this reason and of course it had nothing to do with when he came back and met his freshman nope. Just the time apart that's all) had made him question his motives on her. He felt the distance between them as one does the cold through a broken window. He didn't want to be around her so he avoided her at most costs. It worked, she figured he was busy and let him be but sadly that didn't solve his problem. When Itachi had a problem, he had a simple solution, _remove_ it. But he didn't want to hurt Akane, she was a sweet girl and he was (Sadly) raised better than that.

Itachi, wanting to get away from his thoughts had gone to the school gym where he worked out for _hours_. Where black splotches clouded his vision from the extremes he put himself to in there. Finding it hard to walk back to the dorm he sat down on a bench in the school grounds. He felt light headed and dizzy, not liking the vulnerability he got up and walked (As best her could) to his dorm. Where he showered and lay down on his bed and within minutes the eldest Uchiha boy was fast asleep.

* * *

Sakura popped another pill into her mouth she _needed_ this extra one; she could feel the itch in her right hand coming. It was creeping through her whole right arm making her fingers tingle. She knew the symptoms and she remembered the doctor's words.

"_Once we get the dosage right, one tablet needs to be taken daily. But if it gets bad, like you just explained, I recommend taking two"_

The relief wasn't instant but it came and along with that relief came exhaustion, Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep. Dreaming of impassive faces with coal black eyes, then the beautiful woman attached to that person's arm.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yippee! YAY! 17 pages people! I am so proud! Hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next installment. I always hate reading things when they are short (I don't know if any of you share this dislike) it just really annoys me. SO I put a lot of effort into this to make it long. Please Review it'd make my day.

**Hey I can't write long chapters if I don't get any feed back or motivation so please imagine yourself as me, you'd want reviews, it only takes a couple of minutes. I'm hoping to get to 10 for the next one :]]**

**Sorry about any OOC-ness, it's very hard to get points across with Itachi and keep him impassive at the same time. SO I went back corrected, edited, changed, changed it back, corrected, decided I liked the first edition better, with him seriously it took FOREVR. So I do apologize I have to get used to writing in an expressionless manner. But hey! We all **_**know**_** he isn't as impassive as he likes to **_**think**_**.**

**BTW if you are now seriously curious about Sakura...I have done my job :]]**

**R&R**


	3. Welcome to Insanity

Chapter 3:** 'Welcome to Insanity'**

**A/N: The reason I'm updating so fast is A) I already had these chapters pre-written and B) I'm off school for a week:]] BUT im not here for that whole week and I have study to do (Rolls eyes) so the next chapter probably won't be up as fast but I'm working on it currently and I will try my best to have it posted. I hate when you read something and the updates are so irregular and late that you forgot what the story is about and you have to re-read chapters so I don't want to be like that.**

**Thank you all for reviewing it makes me smile (Grins like a fool) I like the way this story is turning out and I like messing around with some characters.**

To **'**Sklamoi' I really liked you review I'm glad you find that part of Itachi enjoyable, the same way I do, it's annoying when you read ItachiXSakura fictions and you get all the same material constantly it gets boring and predictable. In reality if you look closely at his actions Itachi is actually very caring (To Sasuke at least, before he went and died) and I brought that part of his character out in this story. I'm glad you like that and I'm very appreciative for your review.

**Enjoy**

Lastwords

**R&R**

Sakura woke up feeling well rested but not in an energetic sort of way. Getting up she pulled on her uniform, all the excitement of the school had left, it had been replaced with _homework, exams, getting up early, having to go in_. She wondered why every summer everybody itched to get back here and then after the first day they wanted to run as far away from it as possible. Doing her make up and not bothering with her hair she brushed her teeth and walked into the kitchen

The dorm was silent because Sakura was up alot earlier than Ino would be, even though Ino got up early. Walking to the fridge Sakura made herself some breakfast and took her vitamin C tablet along with her other pill. It was relief knowing she had taken it; so much ease came from that tiny pill, even when it was resting on her tongue waiting to be swallowed. When the actual effects kicked in, it was brilliant Sakura needed that pill to live her everyday life.

Grabbing her stuff Sakura scribbled Ino a quick note, the morning looked like it was going to be a bright warm one so she wanted to be outside. Not only that, even though she had taken her pill Sakura could feel the itching in her fingers and arm so she needed to get away from this place. Where _it_ could easily happen, a lapse of control and she'd be screwed.

_Gone outside probably by the time you read this_

_I'll be in the school building but I might not be,_

_So make sure to check by the benches on you way in,_

_Sorry for not waiting but it looks like a nice day_

_And I wanna be outside._

_Sakura_

Walking out the door and closing it lightly behind her Sakura waited but the itch didn't leave. She could feel it mocking her, daring her to try just once, but Sakura knew she knew all to well; she needed to get away from it. So Sakura ran, she ran in her school uniform, with her backpack down the stairs instead of taking the elevator she ran outside, where it was bright but still chilly the sun didn't have much heat yet. Sakura ran until she physically couldn't pull her legs any further, sitting herself down on a bench she gasped as the need for more air slowly left. Leaning with her hands on her knees, Sakura stared at her feet. The itching was disappearing, slowly but it was better than it staying. She sighed as the sensation left completely and she felt calm.

_What a way to start the morning_ she thought but she had already agreed with herself today was going to be a good day. Karma or no karma she would make this day a good one. No rich dark haired boy with a girlfriend was going to change that. She needed to remember why she was here, and keep to that thought. Not get distracted and hurt by something that was out of her reach and quite frankly unimportant. Sure she'd be social- able but she _would not_, and she stressed would not, be jealous or angry or get silly ideas about her relationship with the older Uchiha. He was her mentor that was all. Period. She couldn't allow herself to get distracted by a love interest no matter who he was in her first year, first week at this new school. She needed to prove her worth and her intelligence because even though they didn't say it the teachers wouldn't keep on a charity case if she couldn't prove she had what it takes to stay.

And by God was Sakura going to prove it, she sat down on one of the benches that had a table and took out her advanced applied math book where she began revising what she knew and what she had done yesterday. It was never too early to start studying for a test, because there would always be a test. She enjoyed having the upper hand it made her feel like she was worth something, in a crowd of blank faces Sakura liked having something that stood out.

The minutes mixed together and soon Sakura began to see students walking on campus towards the school building. Zipping up her backpack she made her way toward the main entrance where she sat down on one of the steps looking at her folder. She wondered when Ino and Hinata would show up, but was surprised when she saw Ten-ten coming her way.

"Huh you're up early, most people are only getting up now" Ten-ten said as she sat down next to the pink haired girl.

"Hmmm I'm an early riser sometimes and today was one of those days" Sakura spoke the truth but she felt far away from this place and the girl next to her.

"I see, have you been picked on by any juniors yet or?" Ten-ten didn't finish her question because Sakura shook her head 'no' but there was always today _and_ tomorrow.

Ten-ten looked down at the sheets displayed in Sakura's folder and whistled.

"Wow _advanced_ applied math? You must be extremely smart" Sakura blushed and denied it but Ten-ten realized that this girl did actually know her shit and that scholarship test was probably a walk in the park for her.

The two sat there and talked about different kinds of things some relevant some not but that was girl talk it involved everything and nothing at the same time. Sakura hated to admit it though, even though the itching had left the feeling of being distant had remained and sadly she _knew_ today wouldn't be a good day.

Ino woke up to an empty dorm but was glad to see the note; she liked the way Sakura cared enough to tell her she'd left. After eating breakfast and having some coffee she grabbed her back and walked out the door. On he way she saw the one and only, Karin, Ino shivered oh God did she _hate_ Karin. Everything about the girl annoyed Ino, her hair, her voice, her clothes, her stupid glasses, and her annoying knees, _that's right_ the blonde hated those bony over exposed knees.

She was surrounded by her posse of copy queens who were all wearing similar hairstyles to the redhead, Ino didn't understand in a school where a uniform was required wouldn't you want to be unique as possible?. As Ino walked by she heard Karin laugh and then looked over to see the redhead sneer.

"Spot the loner" she said loud enough for other people to look.

"Well we better not take your word for it _four eyes_" Ino bit back, she had grown up in a household with a brother who liked exploding things and if Ino had anything it was a back bone and a temper.

She learnt from a young age how to defend herself and stand her ground so her older sibling wouldn't push her around. She fought until she had nothing left to fight with and even then Ino didn't give up, if this scrawny redheaded bitch was going to give her shit she'd make the fucker regret it.

Karin narrowed her eyes and flipped her hair. _Who does she think she is?_ Ino asked mentally shaking her head, she knew Karin wanted to run for the board she also knew Karin had a thing for Uchiha's. She liked Sasuke _a lot_ but like anyone if you were gonna goggle an Uchiha you might as well goggle at Itachi since it was his last year. And he had that 'older guy' thing going for him. But eh sasuke was hot but Ino saw him as a brother now and she didn't do incest.

"Whatever I don't have time for you anyways. But do tell your new friend the one with the big forehead and weird hair I said hi." Karin then marched off with her group

"You're hardly able to say weird hair without being a hypocrite" Ino muttered. 

Ino let the whole charade go though as she walked towards the school building to find Sakura sitting on a step with Ten-ten laughing about something. Smiling she sat down and joined them in their conversation waiting for the doors to open.

Akane woke up this morning with a dry mouth and as she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling she sighed. She _knew_ something was wrong with Itachi and she knew he wasn't telling her what it was and she knew she'd never be able to get it out of him. Which was unfair considering he could always get her to talk even if she swore she wouldn't with the Uchiha though you never knew what was truth and what was lies because they only showed what they wanted you to see nothing more nothing less. They never gave anything away without there being some purpose behind it. Even Sasuke was like that.

She went through her morning routine of styling her hair getting dressed applying her make up eating etc. She sat at her kitchen table alone and pondering the inner workings of her boyfriends brain. He was a genius that was a given so his thinking patterns varied from the average person. He wasn't easy to read his face rarely showed anything and she, even after all this time together, felt left in the dark when it came to Itachi. He knew loads about her and she only knew what most people did and then tiny little bits she picked up along the way. Nothing worth putting down in a book and selling for money, Itachi was unreadable, Itachi was an Uchiha.

Sighing she rested her head in her hands. _What will I do?_ She wanted someone to step in a wave a magic wand telling her the answers and fix all her problems, but even she knew that wouldn't happen. Everything had been going so smoothly and she had been hoping that once they graduated they'd still be going out, that in college he'd propose, but sadly Akane was beginning to think she'd skipped ahead of herself. Sure they had, had problems before but this _felt_ different, he obviously had hidden things before but most of the time they were either small or she didn't pick up on them. But this was clear it was obvious to others too, it was readable on his face. But _what_ the problem was now that wasn't so easy to figure out she didn't know what to do. And Akane was beginning to feel the end of a relationship coming on. She wanted to deny it but she could feel it. This was different than before, he was acting different which meant it was big. She didn't know if their relationship would see it through until the end of the first semester.

She wanted to cry, but instead she got up grabbed her backpack and left.

Itachi woke up feeling stiff, those hours in the gym were kicking in now and his muscles were getting payback for the burning of last night. Itachi groaned, he never groaned, but today he groaned. The tightness of his arms, legs, abs was unbearable but he got up anyways.

By the time he was ready to leave he had gotten used to the pain that came with moving too much or too suddenly opening his door he was met by the cold calculating eyes of an infamous redhead.

"Sasori" Itachi greeted as he closed the door behind him.

Sasori nodded at the Uchiha as they walked down the stairs and out of the senior's dorm building. Itachi knew why Sasori was here but being Itachi he waited for the redhead to talk.

Sasori understanding this spoke.

"What's the matter? Yesterday in school you looked tried, you don't sleep much anyways so that was okay, but as the day went on you got more and more agitated. I don't care and I'm sure you get pissed regularly the reason I mention this is because yesterday it was _noticeable_. Itachi when you are involved _nothing_ is noticeable. Then in the board room you had that look that you use when something has fucked up your plans and you don't want to be bothered. So what's wrong? Why all of a sudden aren't you hiding your emotions and don't say that you are and just because I notice things that I picked up on this because that's a lie. Because others did too, Kisame was locked by the time the day was over and he noticed."

Itachi just there wondered when was the last time he heard Sasori speak so much, then pushing that out of his head he replied.

"I am impassive by nature that does not mean I intend to be that way so clearly there will be times that sometimes that impassiveness slips. As stated by you I am not perfect I do get annoyed but since I have a control over my emotions it's not easily noticed. I was very tired yesterday and that affected my ability to control said emotions." Itachi's voice was clipped and short the voice he used when talking to people he needed to get a point across to or his younger brother.

Sasori didn't know if he felt Itachi was still annoyed because today the mask was back Itachi was calm and in control. So he figured either way he'd never know maybe the man was at turmoil inside or maybe he was as peaceful as could be. He'd never really know.

"If you say so man" Sasori popped in his one earphone and turned on the iPod as they made their way to the school, whose doors were only opening now. He caught the eye of the girl with the pink hair and nodded in a greeting. That was Deidara's sister's friend and also after remembering from the mentor choosing session, Itachi's freshman.

The pink haired girl looked around and realized he was greeting her so she smiled briefly back as she stood and walked into the school with the blonde the brunette and the black haired girls.

Ino growled.

"How come you get Itachi as a mentor and then Sasori greets you!" Sakura raised her brows in 'So what?' sort of way at the blonde.

"Itachi is an Uchiha" Sakura nodded taking this as a fair point but still giving Ino a questioning stare.

"Sasori greets _no one_" Sakura backed away from Ino at the dark tone the girl had used.

"Okay I'll be sure to mention next time I see him to say hi to you" Sakura stated and Ino got the point.

Sakura hadn't planned this.

It was out of her control.

Mostly.

Walking to her locker with Hinata as Ino walked away alone to hers the two girls laughed.

"She is boy obsessed" Hinata said as she twisted her locker open and Sakura nodded before going to her own.

Sakura saw a note attached to the front of her locker; the paper felt thick in an expensive way and she unfolded it carefully.

_Please meet me at the end of the day_

_I'll be by my locker. It's in the U section upstairs._

Besides the fact that the note mentioned upstairs and U, Sakura knew after reading the first sentence that the note was from Itachi. She didn't know how she knew that but she did, she'd never seen his handwriting before but she just knew which was actually kind of creepy.

Sighing and folding the piece of paper she placed the note in her locker and shook her head, she had planned on avoiding him but there goes that plan. Sakura knew she had to meet him A) out of respect B) he was a senior and on the board if she didn't show up he could probably get someone to airlift her to him C) he was an Uchiha D) she wanted to see him.

Grabbing her stuff needed for class and closing her locker she went off to find Ino because Hinata was talking to Naruto and Sakura figured better let them get some chemistry going. Smiling she walked down to Ino.

"Stupid math, stupid biology, stupid physics" Ino muttered as she was taking books out of her locker.

Sakura smiled, for someone who was brought up in so much money Ino acted so normal. Her clothes, were designer, that was a given but Sakura could relate to Ino in a way she figured she wouldn't be able to with anyone here. Ino didn't flash her money at people through fancy cars are diamond encrusted everything. No Ino was clean cut normal, she wore the expensive clothes but she acted like everything she wore was from target. Sakura liked that about Ino she saw more to life than money she understood that money didn't mean everything. Judging by Ino Sakura figured her family would be just as humble.

"Hey Ino, what's up with Hinata and Naruto are they like a thing?" Sakura asked as she leaned against the locker next to the blonde's

Ino looked up her eyes gleaming. Sakura _knew_ this would be a long answer.

"Well she likes him and he likes her but its like he won't ask her because he's afraid of Neji-" 

By the time she had finished they were on their way to class.

So Hinata and Naruto liked one another, but Hinata's family was a _very _posh and well to do where as Naruto had money because his father used to be a rich business man but he'd died. So Naruto was brought up in a one parent family (His mom) and the money their dad had left for them was still is plentiful supply. Hinata's parents wanted her to be with someone who was well to do but also cam from a good background, Sakura though that was kind of mean considering Naruto was so sweet. And the way the looked at each other told Sakura Hinata figured the same, but apparently Hinata's dad you just didn't mess with so this looked like 'Forbidden love' thing.

"And that's the answer" Ino finished as she pulled her fingers through her bangs readjusting them.

"Well see you in English Ino" Sakura waved as she walked off.

Ino did ordinary math, Hinata did honors and Sakura being brilliant at math did advanced. So none of them shared the same math class even Sasuke was in a different advanced math class so she was all alone. Walking inside she took her seat sighing and resting her head on her notebook she closed her eyes.

Sakura didn't know what to expect at the end of the day, she didn't want to know how he knew that she would know the note was from him. Breathing deeply she tried to clear her mind; silence fell over the classroom as a teacher walked in.

This teacher was different from the math teacher they'd had yesterday, but Sakura shrugged it off maybe in advanced math the teachers changed.

English didn't come soon enough in Sakura's eyes and when she walked into the classroom to see Ino and co. Messing about she smiled, for once she was happy to be inside a classroom, she was smart but she didn't love school. School was full of stereotyping people but this time round Sakura had friends and that made all the difference.

Shikamaru lifted his head slightly and nodded in a greeting Sakura smiled and waved, all her morning classes had been tiring but this was the last class before lunch and Sakura was thankful. Even though she had gotten her first 'A' today she didn't feel too good, she figured she was going to have to contact her mother to get her to contact her doctor because the medication was helping but she could still feel _it_. The itching was back and in math she found it very hard to pay attention.

Sitting down next to Ino she grinned. Ino quirked and eyebrow and Sakura darted her eyes in Shikamaru's direction, Ino went beetroot fast than you could say 'Crush much?' Sakura laughed and patted Ino's hand. The blonde looked so embarrassed but in an I'm 'In love' sort of way not an 'I'm wearing a white shirt and fell into a pool' sort of way.

After doing what the teacher asked them to, the group began chatting about different things and the girls decided to go to the mall over the weekend.

"That'll be fun" Hinata agreed "We should invite Ten-ten" Ino nodded and took out her phone and texted Tenten.

To: Tenten

Hey! We've decided we're going to the mall this weekend. You in?

From: Ino

**Text sent**

Ino put away her phone and joined in the conversation but as she was doing so she noticed Sakura's eyes were dimmer than usual and she was twitching her right arm and fingers ever so slightly like it was itchy or something. Shaking it off Ino began explaining her view point on the topic at hand.

The end of the day came and Sakura found herself to be more uptight than one should be at this time. But one wasn't meeting _Uchiha Itachi_ she was and normal rules didn't apply.

Tenten had confirmed that she'd be going to the mall over the weekend with them. Sakura looked forward to doing that but firstly she had to go to her locker get her homework books, mentally prepare herself for this meeting, go to the _senior_ locker area and find out what _he_ wanted.

She had told Ino about the note and she muttered stuff like 'Lucky pink haired friend psh' and then got a dreamy look in her eyes. Sakura sighed and left the blonde to it. Grabbing her notebook and shoving it in her book bag she closed the locker and went back upstairs.

'A'

Well she needed to get to 'U' so she kept walking, when she got to the 'K' section she saw _her,_ the girl who had been with Itachi. His girlfriend.

_Huh so her last name begins with K_ Sakura thought as she walked by, the girl was gorgeous her big brown eyes were full of expression as she listened to what the girl infront of her had to say.

Sakura sighed when she reached 'U' she couldn't see him yet but that didn't mean he wasn't there. Maybe he was talking to somebody so she'd just casually wait around by the wall where the 'U' section began until he came. She heard other people but none of them came into the 'U' section people whose lockers were located there looked at her funny but didn't say anything, to them she probably was just another fan girl.

"Sakura" 

She flinched, he was behind her, how did he get there without her hearing _anything_. Taking a silent deep breath she spun around to face him, his black eyes were watching her closely but he had obviously taken a step back after saying her name because there was about a three quarters of a meter between them. She looked back at him her gaze hard and steady, she would not get pathetic here, she would not go mushy, she would keep this the way it was meant to be, business like, he had a girlfriend and he didn't want her she would not get hurt because she mixed up her feelings with the truth.

"I hope this wasn't an inconvenience" Itachi's voice was factual but it wasn't cold. He used a cold factual voice yesterday today it was warm and she liked the warm one _a lot _better.

That was Itachi short and sweet and not even elaborating what he was talking about. Even though she knew what he meant she found it strange that the Uchiha's just didn't talk much.

"Well it's not exactly a convenience, but who am I to turn down an Uchiha?" She hadn't planned to be _that _business like. Her voice was cold and hard and almost bitter.

Itachi took in her sentence and looked like he was thinking through every aspect of it, _all it was, was one little sentence!_ Then his eyes light up for a brief second like he was extremely amused.

"You are so polite I'm flattered." His eyes were now dancing with amusement and Sakura felt like scowling.

But she couldn't because one thing was going through her head, _is Uchiha Itachi joking with me? _She raised a pink eyebrow and pushed her bangs off her face, a movement he didn't miss.

"Good. Now what's up?" She liked her tone better here, it was more casual but still indifferent, removed.

"This isn't the most (Pause) ideal place to discuss it." His voice was a lot softer now and it was quiet, she figured even if he tried he wouldn't have it in him to shout, not that he'd ever need to.

"Then where is the most (Pause) ideal place to discuss it, _Uchiha-sama_" she practically purred his name she was feeling snappy and hey he was the only person around.

His eyes light up again, she _hated _the way that made her stomach flip. He just watched her for a moment, then his lips twitched and he shook his head tsk-ing at her.

"Please, follow me" he walked off in the opposite direction (She noticed) than that of his girlfriend's locker.

Following Uchiha Itachi wasn't hard, people cleared the way for him and he walked at a slow easy pace. Everyone looked at him then at her some shocked some angry and some jealous. Sakura sighed and shook her head mumbling on about 'Silly little brain washed drones' what she didn' notice was the way the man infront of her was smirking at her comment.

She followed him outside until they were sitting down at one of the benches. Itachi pulled his phone out of his pocket and clicked the buttons really fast obviously replying to a text message, the neatly put it back into his pocket and looked at Sakura. Noticing now in the day light the dark circles forming under her eyes, the way her actual eyes were dimmed and how she kept twitching her right arm.

"Are you alright?" His voice wasn't curious, it was serious and that made her feel weird. This version of serious in anyone else's voice would sound like, well, _worry_.

Sakura looked down at her arm noticing the twitching and she ceased it. Her arm was perfectly still then looking up at him she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just, twitchy I have a lot of homework" her voice was smooth and Sakura had said the lie before she even considered it.

Itachi looked at her for a while longer and proceeded like they hadn't just had that conversation.

"Yesterday I was called to the office" Itachi stated.

Not catching on Sakura felt the need to be sarcastic –Hey when in Rome and all that-

"That's great!" her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she smiled at him.

He just stared blankly at her as if to say 'I don't show emotion so why try to see if I will' Sakura sighed and gestured for him to continue.

"They explained that a package had arrived for you but the sender had insisted it be left at the office until you came and personally picked it up." 

Sakura didn't understand why he was telling her this.

"They contacted me because apparently when they tried to reach you they couldn't" Itachi's voice ended in a tone that was used when asking question.

Sakura nodded and sighed.

"I better go get that package" she stood up but then realized she didn't know where the office was "Ah um Itachi?"

He was already walking towards the school building and she cursed him for his smartness then ran to catch up with him.

"Any idea why they have to get you to collect it personally?" Itachi didn't sound like he cared but she brushed that off.

"Oh hey! Maybe it's my bomb building kit I've been waiting for, for months!"

He snorted

"No would have been a good answer to Sakura"

She closed her eyes and smiled

"But that wouldn't be fun now would it _Uchiha-sama_"

He looked at her and shook his head then continued to make his way to the office.

Itachi admitted it internally; Haruno Sakura was somebody he wanted to get to know _a lot_ better.

Itachi had waited patiently by the wall as Sakura talked to the woman behind the desk, who happily handed over the package smiling at Sakura.

The package was small but it still looked very official, the item was obviously light because Sakura had no problem carrying it. That wasn't why Itachi was curious as to what was inside; it was Sakura's expression as she held the package that made him want to see what was inside. She looked like someone had told her, her mother had died. Walking slowly and carefully staring down at the package she sighed. Who knew such a small package could contain so much doom.

Sakura didn't mind the package too much but what it reminded her of. Inside that package was the next supply of her pills and probably a note from her doctor. She knew the pills would help her but what they were helping her from was what was getting her down. It all seemed just like yesterday she still remembered the pain of it all.

_Sakura sat alone on the kitchen floor hugging herself,_

_Her eyelashes were clumped together from crying so much,_

_And her cheeks burned from the constant tears._

_Her green eyes were closed as she relaxed into the bliss of what she'd done._

_Everytime she looked around she saw different ways to do _**it**.

_So much blood._

_But it helped her, it made it better._

_The darkness went away when she did it._

Sakura shivered at that memory, it had been years ago but it seemed only like a couple of days. She twitched her right arm and felt the itching, the itching that was always followed by disaster. She needed to contact her doctor and explain the itching had come back, stronger, and the medication wasn't fully numbing it anymore. The medication dosage needed to be altered again, meaning she'd need more of it than before, Sakura hated admitting weakness. She didn't want to tell the doctor anything. 

She almost forgot where she was and how she got there until she looked up dazed to meet coal black eyes. She shivered again but for a different reason. His presence made her feel so small and pathetic. Shaking her head internally she bared her teeth in what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Thank you for telling me this was here"

She noticed how his eyes looked at the package and then at her, she had the feeling that her smile didn't fool him. But he didn't ask and she didn't tell. She, for once, was glad for his silence.

They walked in silence, as the sky turned to a pinky colour, they stopped outside the freshmen's dorm building and she met Itachi's eyes.

The dimming light made him look even more attractive, his black hair was sleek and shiny, his dark eyes scanning the landscape behind her. A leaf couldn't fall that he wouldn't know about. As she admired his strong muscular build, the straight line of his jaw she noticed something, something that would slip past other people's gazes. His eyes were slightly more hooded than usual (Or what she had seen of them) the black in them was dulling and seemed far away. The dark circles forming under his eyes, as the pale skin looked slightly greyer. A few more nights of not sleeping and those circles would be visible, it was clear he hadn't slept much or he wasn't sleeping well.

He had opened his mouth to talk but she got there first.

"You should go, thank you for informing me about the delivery I appreciate it. You look exhausted go get some rest."

Those words sat between them as he looked at her. He wasn't sure if he liked the fact that she knew he was tired or the fact that _she_ was dismissing _him_. He closed his eyes for a split second then reopened them meeting her green ones. They also looked dimmed and extremely far away. He watched how her right arm did that twitching that it had done earlier

He nodded and leaned closer to her keeping her eye contact as he brushed a few stray strands of pink hair off her face.

"Try stay out of trouble" he whispered into her ear and then without looking back he left.

Sakura stood alone staring after him she could still smell him and feel his knuckles grazing her cheek. She shivered as she walked inside secretly hoping he'd come back. She didn't trust herself alone tonight it had been a long time since that happened.

He didn't.

_Stay out of trouble. _

That kept repeating in her head, _if only he knew_ she thought bitterly using her key to open her dorm door.

Itachi had gone back to his dorm feeling tired. He knew he wouldn't sleep, like his father he battled with insomnia, some nights he'd sleep well but wake up and others he couldn't sleep at all. He'd learnt to function on little to no sleep.

As he sat waiting for his laptop to come on he closed his eyes, the smell of strawberries filled his senses and he for once allowed himself to indulge into the smell. The _memory_ of the smell, the real thing was more concentrated and it surrounded a pink haired freshman.

After all his time with Akane she still couldn't pick up when he was lying about being tired or if he really was. Itachi was constantly tired from years of suffering with insomnia but there were nights when it was very bad. Even then she didn't notice. But Sakura did, oh Sakura noticed. She told him to go to bed to 'go get some rest'.

He felt like laughing at the silly request he would if he could but he can't so he won't. He opened his eyes to the sound of the laptop starting up. He typed in his details and then forgot exactly why he had turned on the computer.

Sakura walked into an empty dorm room thinking _Ino must have gone out_. Sakura feeling exhausted went to the fridge grabbed a sandwich and went to her room where she sat on her bed.

Taking a bite into the sandwich she opened the package, she saw what she had expected to see. The next supply of her pills, but that wasn't what interested her it was the note attached signed by her doctor.

_Sakura,_

_I have been assured this package will reach you,_

_As you can clearly see there isn't enough for a full month_

_There is a reason for this and it being I need to see you soon._

_It's been a while since we checked up on how you are_

_And how the medicine is working and I fear that _

_Maybe it will begin to loose its effect._

_I have informed your mother of this worry_

_And we have arranged for you to come see me this weekend_

_I'm sorry for any inconvenience caused but it is for_

_Your well being._

_Doctor __Kobayashi_

Sakura sighed, she knew she needed this check up she knew the medicine was loosing its effect she knew all of this yet she still didn't want to go. She was going to miss the shopping trip and that bugged her but she really didn't want to be with her doctor who could pick at her brain and find reasons for things, reasons that made Sakura a lot different from your average teenager.

Putting the note safely back in the package and then storing that package in her closet Sakura lay down on her bed. Closing her eyes she tried to calm down to meditate but it was useless. She found herself yearning for company she needed someone to distract her to comfort her. That was why she was hoping Itachi would come back, the way he didn't. Sakura didn't trust herself alone and it wasn't too long before she proved herself right. Tonight, she shouldn't be alone because she was in _that_ state of mind.

Sakura's awareness, like always began to fall and she soon found herself unable to recall why she wanted to be with people, like another person had taken over her head Sakura couldn't think in straight sentences all she could think of was words, actions. Sakura found herself forgetting why she needed to be careful and why she shouldn't trust herself. As if she was being controlled Sakura got up and went to a box she brought everywhere with her.

Searching through it she took out letters and photos and stones from when she was younger, she rooted looking for _it_. Panic washed over her when she couldn't locate it, it was always here in this box where no one else could find it. Unless her mother found the box and removed it, about to scream Sakura's hands encountered something cold and smooth. Rubbing her thumb over it she sighed as the stinging rushed to her finger, withdrawing her thumb and it she smiled at the line of crimson on her thumb. There in the palm of her hand was one of her most sacred possessions; something that always brought her comfort, there in the centre of her palm was a shard of broken glass from a long gone mirror.

Some part of Sakura's mind was screaming at her to stop that they could fight this, this was exactly why she needed that check up this was why she needed to drop the glass and leave that room. But Sakura barely heard it because the rest of her mind was focusing on what this shard brought, on what it had done in the past for her. She smiled a smile that didn't suit her features, it was tight and it didn't reach her eyes. It held pain and sorrow and something very, very dark something that said 'You really don't know who I am'

The shard was between her thumb and index finger they way one would hold a pen and Sakura felt the anticipation bubbling in every inch of her body as she dragged the shard over the soft flesh of her arm, it stung and tiny beads of crimson appeared contrasting with the pale ivory skin but with that pain came _it_. The bliss, the magic, the infallible relief everything good in Sakura's mind came with that crimson line on her arm.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

That line now had five friends to keep it company her arm was stinging as the blood from each cut was mingling with the others, they weren't deep but they looked nasty. The skin around the cuts was red and inflamed but her arm was used to this, she could see beneath the cuts the whiter skin of scars, scars that came from previous cuts, cuts that became addictive.

Sakura was completely out of it as she stared at her arm, the way the red dried to form a rusty brownish colour, her right arm as it placed the shard in the box stopped twitching. It need it had felt for a while had been satisfied and as comfort washed through Sakura so did shock, the box was securely in her closet by the time she sat back down on her bed.

Her usual self now back in control was horrified, she thought she was fending it off well and here it was back again ready waiting and as strong as ever. She shivered though she wasn't cold; she was scared oh very, very scared. This happened before and she remembered all to well where it led her, she didn't want to go back there but clearly she wasn't the one in control.

Sakura realized that part of her had done this a part of her that was strong enough for her not to be able to shut it out, these cuts didn't come from the 4.0 Sakura no they came from some other deeper darker person that the medication was supposed to have locked up. But clearly didn't that check up was badly needed and as Sakura tried to imagine herself telling the doctor about this lapse of control and the cutting she heard it.

That cold cruel voice that developed back then. The voice that was supposed to be gone

**Don't tell her anything, it'll be our little secret. Why tell the doctor? You've got it under control, don't you? Unless, you feel you don't have control.**

Sakura straightened her spine without thinking and hissed aloud.

"_I do_ have control"

If anything scared Sakura it was lack of control that was on her medical records, her doctor knew that. Lack of control was her weak point she _needed_ to be in control.

**Well then if you are in control, why tell the doctor she'll only think you aren't and put you on more medication. You know you're in control of this.**

Sakura knew 'this' was the cutting she had just done, it definitely wasn't severe compared to cutting she'd done previously but it was still cutting. It was still something she had done without really realizing it and that scared her that made her question her mental stability and questioning your mental health is never a good sign.

Sakura nodded without thinking, as if the voice could see her, to show she too agreed that telling the doctor wasn't the best idea. And without realizing it Sakura again let some other part of her take control.

Walking to the bathroom she carefully used a ball of cotton wool to wash off the dried blood then continued to wrap her arm, it now stung from being irritated by the water but Sakura ignored it.

She ignored everything, the way she had let something else take control, the way her phone was glowing showing someone had texted her, Sakura turned off her light and went to bed ignoring her state of mind and her life.

That night she had several nightmares, some more severe than the others. Her arm throughout the night stung but she never woke, she didn't even make a sound.

**A/N:**

**YAY 17 pages I'm on a roll with this! Anywhom, wow this chapter was a lot more, well, gloomy then planned but I guess I gotta go where the wind takes me. Now lets see, clearly Sakura has more of a past than we know of (Well you know of) and obviously there are parts of her mind that are deeply unexplored.**

**This chapter contained a lot of Sakura which may bother some of you but sorry she **_**is**_** the main character! I like playing around with her character and I like giving her this kinda dark history it takes away from what a lot of other people do with her which normally is light and fluffy. Normally she'd be poor and smart and go to an expensive school were everything goes brilliantly for her and a hot guy would sweep her off her feet but I want some change. Some resistance in her path on life and I hope the material chosen does the job. If you're curious about her and are trying to think up possible solutions to suit her situation then I have done my job!**

**Sorry for any OOC-ness in this chapter but it is as stated before very hard to keep Itachi in character so just gimme a break.**

**R&R!!**


	4. Sugar coated Misery

Chapter 4: **'****Sugar coated misery'**

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this chapter, by the end of it if you are itching with curiosity I have done my job well.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it took longer than planned (Which is odd considering it's shorter than the others) but I got it finished. I liked the way it turned out and I hope you do too.**

**Huge thank you to **_**Yami Uchiha **_**who has been amazing with helping me correct errors. She has a wonderful critical eye and she is honest I really appreciate you're help. Thank you! (If I was looking for a beta I'd ask you first XD)**

**Enjoy**

**R&R**

~Lastwords

* * *

Sakura didn't wake up to her alarm that morning; she didn't wake up to the sound of Ino in the shower. She didn't even wake up when Ino began banging on her door asking was she okay.

The blonde walked in to find her roommate sound asleep as if there had been no noise at all, walking over she examined the girl's face, in Ino's eyes she looked okay. No symptoms of a fever or anything obvious so Ino shook Sakura awake.

Sakura gasped and sat up wide eyed staring at nothing, Ino took a step back.

"Sakura you need to get dressed or you'll be late" muttered Ino as Sakura became adjusted to her surroundings, the pink haired girl for the first few seconds looked like she was seeing a different place before her eyes.

"Oh okay sorry" Sakura got up and grabbed her clothes changed and did her morning routine faster than most thought possible.

When she walked out her hair was scruffy but it suited her. Ino smiled at her friend and they both walked to the school building, Ino watched from the corner of her eye as Sakura stared into the distance at nothing. She was fiddling with the sleeve on her left arm as she stared blankly into the unknown. Ino frowned maybe she had been wrong maybe Sakura was ill.

"Hey you okay?" Ino slowed down so she was next to Sakura, who just blinked and looked at Ino.

The way she looked at Ino was what was scary; she looked like she was staring at something that wasn't there, like she couldn't see Ino. Her eyes weren't shining the way they normally did they were hooded and dark circles were underneath them. Sakura hadn't even used makeup to cover up the circles, they were so dark and in contrast with her skin that they looked like bruises. Sakura nodded and smiled but she didn't speak. Ino shook her head.

"Go back to the dorm I'll explain that your sick" Ino pushed Sakura gently in that direction.

Sakura was about to protest but Ino gave her a steely glare; Sakura nodded and turned around walking towards the dorms.

* * *

Ino didn't like this at all, Sakura's behaviour was, well, worrying and Ino had the feeling that it wasn't that the pink haired girl was coming down with the flu. Ino sighed and hoped a days rest would help. Picking up her pace she walked into the school building trying desperately to brush off that incident.

Her worry was twisting around in the pit of her stomach eating away at her, what if something was terribly wrong with Sakura and she couldn't be alone? What if she had done the worst thing possible and sent her back to the dorm. Ino tried to reassure herself but everytime it started to work a new worry snaked into her mind. Reminding her she really didn't know Sakura.

* * *

Sakura walked slowly to the dorms looking at her feet as she walked, she felt like she was underneath a very dark sea and nobody could reach through to her. Her steps were slow and small, the way someone walks when they are afraid to go any further.

While looking at your own feet you normally don't notice the feet of others around you and that was how she found herself slamming into someone with expensive looking shoes. On reflex after walking right into the person she took a step back and with lousy footing she tripped and fell, landing on her butt. She looked up to see the person she walked into but couldn't with the sun beating down on her, squinting her eyes she made out a shape but that was all.

Then the light was gone replace by a shadow, as if someone had stood infront of where the sun was shining. Looking up this time she was met by cool amber eyes looking at her in an amused fashion. The earpiece that wasn't in his ear was hanging between them as he gave her an 'I want to laugh in your face' smile.

_Sasori_

"You gotta look where you're going _little girl_ or you might get hurt" his smiled again this time his cool amber eyes glistened and warmed up.

Sakura sighed and decided she best not retort that because that's probably what he wanted, pushing herself off the ground and trying to get up she felt a strong arm support her as she steadied herself. Meeting his gaze she realized he was helping her. The annoying bastard was helping _her_, shaking her head she brushed herself down and stepped from his arm.

"Thanks, I guess" she mumbled her voice was small and distant and Sasori took note of that.

The same way he took note of the dark circles looming under her eyes, the way said eyes were staring out into the distance at nothing but most of all the way she fiddled with the sleeve on her left arm. He watched as she realized she was with someone and drew her attention back to him; her eyes looked dimmed like someone had turned off the light behind them. She looked _terrible_. Trying to change the subject in his head since he figured he didn't really care how she was he went for his usual sarcastic nature.

"You do realize the school is that way right?" He pointed in the direction behind her and titled his head slightly.

She bared her teeth at him in an angry child sort of way.

"Yes" she bit out and then regaining her composure she stated "I'm going back to bed which is that way" she pointed mocking him. He laughed at this.

"If you insist, I'll miss you" he teased as he began to walk away.

"Oh go fuck yourself" she said in a friendly tone. He laughed again.

"Later Sakura" he walked off.

It was only when he was gone she realized, he'd called her by her real name shrugging it off she kept walking.

She hated to admit it but somehow the annoying bastard had reached underneath that dark sea and made her feel a tiny bit better.

* * *

Sakura sat down on her bed and put her iPod earpieces into her ears, her life saviour at times and she loved that little piece of technology so much sometimes it was unhealthy. Putting the volume on full she closed her eyes and let the music blare out any coherent thoughts.

Just don't give up on me  
I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down

So

_Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me_

Sakura was glad for the noise, it prevented her from thinking, well mostly, obviously nothing could ever stop you thinking.

Sakura fell asleep with the iPod blaring at a volume level most would find hard to do anything with let alone sleep. She slept as the iPod played through a playlist she named:

'_Distractions'_

A tube of pills lay in the top drawer in the bedside unit beside her bed, a tube that a daily pill needed to be taken from, a tube that hadn't been opened today.

* * *

Sasori chuckled as he walked into the school building replaying the conversation with the pink haired freshman; she was fiery to say the least. Shoving stuff into his locker and grabbing the needed books he found himself unable to stop smirking. She was, very amusing.

He saw Itachi walking in the same direction but a tiny bit ahead of him so he walked briskly to catch up, he found himself even more amused when he looked at _her_ mentor.

"Why are you so happy?" Itachi asked in a bland uninterested voice.

"Ah" was all Sasori said before he began smirking to himself all over again.

Itachi being Itachi didn't ask because if there was such thing as caring less than Itachi did you'd have to be dead.

Sasori, knowing this, expected the Uchiha not to ask and he answered that silence with a silence of his own. Akane was up ahead Sasori could hear her from here, it wasn't that she was loud he just knew her voice and also he _hated_ her. One should know the voice of the person one chooses to hate.

"Girlfriend alert" Sasori stated blandly to Itachi as they walked into the 'K' section of the lockers. Sasori rolled his eyes as a group of girls surrounding Akane squealed and giggled at something, probably, pointless.

"Girls" he mumbled as he walked by.

Expecting to be alone he found himself wrong, Itachi was still next to him, he hadn't stopped to talk to Akane. Sasori was curious but he didn't ask, Itachi's personal business was not his and he wouldn't intrude where he wasn't welcome. He wondered though did this have to do with the way Itachi was behaving the other day.

"I bumped into Sakura this morning" Sasori supplied as he shoved his hands into his pockets, looking to his right as a bunch of girls began batting their eyelids at him and Itachi.

Itachi looked over at Sasori who was looking away from him and quirked his eyebrow, now this was interesting.

"And why is that?" Itachi's voice was still bland as usual.

Sasori smiled to himself, Itachi had ignored his girlfriend but the subject of Sakura had caught his attention. That was _interesting_. That was _extremely_ interesting.

"She said she was going back to her dorm, she didn't look too good actually now that I think about it she looked awful, considering I was going the opposite direction and she is small I bumped into her" Sasori pulled out his phone as it vibrated and read the text.

**New text message**

From: Deidara

Message: Gai is out; we have no gym meet in board room at 4th period, Pein's back.

Sasori reread the text before replying with a simple "Okay" and he looked at Itachi who had just put his phone back in his pocket.

"If Pein's back so is the bitch" Sasori muttered how he hated that blue haired woman (Konan) she and her stupid paper things that she _claimed_ to be art.

"Don't call her that" Itachi stated sounding like he couldn't care less about what Sasori called her.

"Fine, fine, but still I really don't like her she is so dreary and she makes _Tobi_ depressed_._"

It was an achievement if you could make Tobi depressed in Sasori's eyes.

"That still is no basis to call her a bitch" Itachi looked at Sasori who just shrugged.

"Back to the former topic any idea why pinkie would be sick?" Sasori smirked at the nickname, it suited her well.

Itachi, if he wasn't Itachi, would have rolled his eyes but he didn't. Looking at the redhead next to him he spoke.

"Don't call her that either, no why do you?"

Sasori wanted to grin but instead he settled for chuckling and changing the song he was listening to.

"No not a clue, I think it suits her" Sasori smirked again and clicked play.

That was the end of their morning conversation.

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling like a bus had run over her and the music blaring in her ears was too loud, she pulled out the earpieces and turned off the iPod. Sitting up she stretched then winced as the skin on her left arm pulled where the cuts were.

Slowly dropping her arm to her side she pulled up the sleeve and removed the bandage to examine the cuts, they looked fine no infection the skin around them had turned to a pink colour rather than the red they were yesterday. The cuts themselves were still sore and rose off her skin, but they had turned to that rusty colour of dried blood, they were a huge contrast to her pale skin.

They looked ugly and they reminded Sakura too much of her past addiction to cutting. It was unusual when you became addicted to a solution but it wasn't unheard of especially where cutting was concerned.

Pulling her shirt sleeve down she got up, feeling ill she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Sakura sat down at the kitchen table and began slowly eating a bowl of cereal not really tasting it, even after that nap she still felt exhausted.

After finishing her bowl of cereal she returned to her room where she opened the tube of pills placing one on her tongue. She had forgotten to take once today, that probably explained her mood. About to swallow she heard that voice again.

**Don't take the pill, do you really need it? I don't think you do, that medicine takes you out of control and puts itself in.**

Sakura paused and didn't swallow as she considered the sentence but then knowing better she swallowed the pill. She hated that she felt out of control now but she needed that pill that she knew.

**Silly girl, always so weak, you were too weak back **_then_** too weak to do anything. All you could do was watch, if you had of had more control you could have stopped it, and now when given the chance to take control you throw it away and take a pill. You silly, silly girl.**

The voice left and Sakura collapsed to her bed as memories of that night came rushing back, so clear and vivid she couldn't help it this time she screamed. The scream rang out loud and clear, a heartbreaking scream that you'd imagine someone about to be murdered would scream.

* * *

Mulan was cleaning room A 26 when she heard it, an awful scream coming from next door. Mulan being a cleaning lady had a key to every dorm room and rushed in next door into the bed room to find a pink haired girl sitting on her bed screaming at the top of her lungs.

Mulan looked around but saw no source of danger so she looked back at the girl confused and then she saw the girls eyes, they were staring off into the distance at nothing or maybe something she'd seen long ago. She could see the pain the fear in her eyes as the girl collapsed onto herself and sobbed. Her body shook with every sob and her breath was coming in short hard gasps, she sobbed and sobbed and didn't stop.

Mulan went to the girl and comforted her but the girl didn't seem to notice that anyone was with her, Mulan grabbed her cell phone and called the principal who said she'd be right on it. A couple of minutes later the nurse was here along with the principal and they were helping the girl get out of the room.

_Sakura_

Mulan heard the girls name before, this was the scholarship girl the one who was supposedly so smart she could out do an Uchiha. Mulan closed A 25's door behind her as she followed the nurse the principal and the hysterical girl down to the nurse's office.

* * *

Sakura didn't remember how she got to be where she was, she didn't even know where she was, but there were three women there with her. One with a badge that read 'Nurse', the other she recognised as the principal, and the other woman she hadn't ever see before but judging by her attire she must have been a member of the cleaning staff.

They were whispering to each other and sending glances at Sakura then continued whispering, by this stage her sobs had died down to mere whimpers, but the tears still flowed, her cheeks burned, and she imagined her face looked puffy.

"Sakura I'm Shizune the nurse, Mulan has informed me you were screaming" the statement allowed Sakura to understand the third woman's name, Mulan.

Sakura just continued whimpering as she tired to wipe her eyes, but it was useless because the tears kept coming. She could still see it; even though she knew she wasn't there she could feel his nails digging into her arms as it happened. She wanted to gouge her eyes out so she couldn't see it, but it was all too real, all to close.

"Is there something wrong, something we need to be informed about?" the nurse had gotten closer and her eyes were full of understanding her voice was soft and Sakura felt slightly safe.

"N-no" Sakura stammered because the whimpering was effecting her speech.

"If someone is giving you a hard time we need to know" This was the principal speaking, her red painted fingernails were curled inwards in a fist and her huge chest was sticking out. She looked like she was taking a battle stance.

_Someone did give me a hard time_ Sakura thought bitterly to herself_ but that's not what you mean, you mean bullying._

"It's nothing like that" Sakura cleared her throat, because her voice was scratchy from crying.

"Does it have something to do with the package you received?" The principal spoke again, her voice was dangerously low.

"No, nothing" _If only you knew_ she thought.

"Sakura if you want us to be able to help you have to give us some idea of what's wrong" Tsunade, the principal, walked closer as she said this.

Shizune had a file in her hand and looked up at the girl sitting on the bed before them; she scanned the file once again and then returned her gaze to the girl.

"Tsunade, Mulan I'm going to have to ask you to leave while I discuss something with Miss Haruno."

Tsunade sent a long hard look at Shizune, then the same look at Sakura before nodding and leaving with Mulan following.

Sakura knew they'd have it in her file, well maybe not her file, but definitely her _medical_ file, it would have to be there. The incident probably wasn't but the aftermath problems had to be, the medication the previous cutting, maybe some brief details of the incident but she wasn't so sure if that would be there. Shizune was now looking at Sakura through a different set of eyes; she now probably understood that this screaming had nothing to do with school. And if the incident wasn't marked down there then most likely she'd be curious as to what led to all the problems she currently has, if the word 'aftermath' is used she'd be sure that something _did _happen if it wasn't she'd be wonder _if_ something did.

And by God did something happen, something that belonged in nightmares, something that little children should never hear of.

Shizune would mostly likely be curious as the why all the terms mentioned in her ever growing medical file came to be about.

_Medication administered_

_Dosage updated_

_Dosage increased _

_Mental health Examination_

_Addiction to cutting_

_Severe cutting_

'_Voice' mentioned by patient._

And it goes on.

Sakura could almost see the words on the file; she imagined Shizune was thinking 'What the hell happened to cause all of this?' Sakura wanted to tell her to let it all out but she couldn't she wouldn't ever talk about it. It was hard enough when she told the doctor telling the school nurse would be too much. She sat still with her hands in her lap as the tears still on her face dried, causing the skin to become tight.

"Sakura, this file suggests many things; I am presuming the screaming isn't from academic problems?" Sakura nodded at the presumption

"The word 'aftermath' is used; I'm again presuming a traumatic incident occurred to cause all of these issues for you" Sakura again nodded.

"Your doctor's name is mentioned you do realize I have to contact her don't you?" Again Sakura nodded, she _hated_ that part though.

"I was informed of what the package delivered contained and I understand you'll be seeing the doctor over the weekend which is only two days away but I still feel the need to contact the doctor." Sakura understood her worry and nodded.

The doctor would then inform her if she had to see her again over the weekend after this 'Call out' or if she'd do the needed check up now.

Shizune told her to wait there while she went to contact Sakura's doctor.

Sakura sat on the bed and stared at the blank white wall hoping it would block out thoughts.

* * *

Doctor Kobayashi was taking a lunch break when her phone rang, and being a dedicated doctor she answered. The last thing she expected to hear in the world was exactly what she heard. She had been called to Sakura's new school because apparently she wasn't doing so well.

Doctor Kobayashi grabbed her brief case with all essentials needed for an examination and went to her car to drive to the school.

The school was huge and fancy and looked like something out of a story book; she parked in the staff parking and went to the office where the principal directed her to the Nurse's office. There she found familiar pink haired girl sitting on a bed looking at a blank wall. Doctor Kobayashi knew that look, that look was never a good sign.

"Good afternoon Sakura" she smiled as she laid her brief case next to the student on the bed.

Sakura didn't bother with greeting the woman; she sat still and stared at the wall.

"So what seems to be the problem?" The question was directed at Shizune who answered after a small pause.

"She was found screaming and sobbing in her room this morning" the statement was all fact and the way it was said make Sakura close her eyes. She _hated_ being weak and useless and out of control.

The doctor nodded and motioned for Shizune to leave the room, after hesitation and a firm glance from the doctor she did. The doctor then stood infront of Sakura and looked her in the eye.

"Sakura what happened?"

**Don't tell her, she'll just take more control away, if that happens how will you ever get stronger?**

"Nothing, I'm fine" Sakura's voice cracked slightly because he breathing was still off from the crying.

"Sakura if you were screaming clearly something was wrong. Did you have a flashback?" The doctor's voice was soft and kind but it still had that tone one used when examining someone.

Sakura bit her lip but didn't hear the voice telling her not to talk so she spoke; her eyes darted around the room, suggesting she felt like others were watching her.

"Yes" It was a small feeble whisper, a whisper of defeat, her shoulders slumped and she started to tremble as it all became real again.

_She could feel it, him, his hands gripping her arms as his short nails bit into the flesh there, she was screaming but nobody came. She was always screaming._

Sakura broke down on the table and began screaming all over again, scratching at the tops of her arms through her shirt as she tried to pry the hands that weren't there off of her. The sobs filled the silent examination room and the Doctor grabbed Sakura and began shaking her.

"It's okay, it's over, it's gone" Sakura whimpered and as the tears rolled down her cheeks she shook her head and stared at the blank wall again. All she could see was black, black where the white paint should be, black where the sunlight should've been shining through the window. Black on everything, lurking and waiting for her, the black was always waiting.

"Sakura I'm going to have to take you out of the school until this subsides" The Doctors gaze was just daring her to object.

Sakura shook her head in defeat and then nodded, people would ask questions and she would have to lie, she didn't know how long she'd be gone for but people always asked questions.

"I'll call your mother and explain what's going to happen" The doctor then patted her shoulder before leaving the room.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to think of anything but what was currently swimming around in her mind.

* * *

Itachi sat at the back of the classroom looking at the page infront of him, he had finished taking down the notes for the assignment and was watching as the other people in the class continued writing. Sasori next to him wasn't even bothering to take down the notes he was sketching something on the page.

Deidara was moulding something that was beginning to look like a bird, Kisame was drinking _again_, and he'd be smashed by the time the end of the day came about. Most of the board members were anxious about the arrival of Pein but Itachi wasn't, he wasn't anxious at all.

"Glad to see you could make it" the teacher said as she handed a couple of students pieces of paper "Please proceed to take down the notes on the board they'll help you complete your assignment."

"Fuck that! I'm not fucking doing any fucking assignment!" Hidan strolled to the back of the room and sat in the seat beside Sasori who looked unpleased.

"Hidan I'm not asking for your opinion that's an order" The teacher was twitching, she'd heard about Hidan before but this would be her first year teaching him, and judging by how the first two minutes were going she figured she wouldn't find it easy.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fucking brilliant I don't give a shit" Hidan pulled out his phone and began texting.

Sasori shook his head and mumbled about 'Under educated religious freaks' apparently though, Hidan had heard him.

"What did you say you mother fucker? At least I look like a human!"

"Yes with that eye colour you look undoubtedly human" Sasori bit back with his usual sarcasm.

"You fucking bitch! I'll sacrifice you to Jashin!"

Zetsu sat down and rolled his eyes looking at Itachi, then he took out a pen and began taking down the notes.

"Both of you sit down now!" The teacher roared but the two ignored her.

"Oh you and you pointless God can go fuck yourselves!" Sasori glared at Hidan.

Hidan, gasped, then picked up his table and flung it at Sasori who easily stepped out of its way looking rather amused.

"You-You-You FUCKTARD!" Hidan launched himself at Sasori who again stepped out of the way allowing Hidan to fall face first onto the floor.

"TOBI WANNA PLAY TOO!" Tobi, who isn't even a senior, was now sitting on top of Hidan smiling like a fool.

"Tobi get the fuck off of me!" Hidan squirmed but Tobi didn't budge.

The teacher screamed and then slowly everyone in the class drew their attention to her.

"Okay Tobi back to your class, Hidan pick up your desk and sit down, Sasori shut up and sit down, Zetsu stop trying to bite Tobi, Kisame are you _drinking_?" She stared at the blue man who just shrugged and she put her head in her hands in an attempt to keep herself sane.

Tobi left looking sad, Hidan sat down as did Sasori and both kept their silence; Zetsu continued taking notes and Kisame didn't stop drinking. By the time the bell rang the board members were over the charade that took place in the class.

"So fourth period is a free and Pein's back huh?" Deidara asked as they all made their way to their next class.

Zetsu nodded "Yes and Konan is with him"

* * *

The doctor returned after explaining to the principal what was going to happen. She followed the doctor into the Nurse's office where she assured Sakura she'd tell her roommate something, like a family death had occurred and she was attending the funereal. Sakura felt a tiny bit better about this and agreed to go home with the doctor.

That was how she found herself to be in the Doctor's car on her way out of the school building, the journey was silent and Sakura found herself to be thinking a lot more than she wanted too. She could still see everything so clearly, it was supposed to be far away but it kept coming back, eating away at her very core leaving her as an empty shell.

She could feel him, all over her, inside her, eating away at all the sanity she had. Sakura gripped at her upper arms and tried to wipe away the blood that wasn't there, the same way she tried to pry away the hands that weren't gripping her.

"Sakura its okay you're safe now" the doctor kept her eyes on the road but spoke in a voice that she clearly used often.

Sakura slowly relaxed as her disturbing memories left, closing her eyes and resting her head against the window she took long deep breaths. Those flashbacks were always tough on her system she felt exhausted.

But the statement the doctor had made was annoying her, she _hated_ when people lied. And if Sakura knew anything she knew that, that statement was a lie, a big fat lie that everyone told her.

'_You're safe'_

No.

She was _never_ safe.

* * *

The members of the student body board had gathered in their meeting room, and they were all currently sitting down keeping themselves amused.

When Pein walked in followed by a bored looking Konan everyone looked up and greeted them in some form or another, then Pein took a seat next to Itachi as he looked around the room at each of the members.

"Pein-senpai! You're back Tobi missed you!" Everyone looked at the youngest and newest member of the board as he waved his arms all about the place.

"You fucking retard we aren't in fucking Japan drop the fucking add on!" Hidan, who was next to Tobi, proceeded to hit him upside the head and mutter 'Fucking idiot'.

"Hidan don't be so loud, Tobi (Pause)" Pein didn't even _bother_ with the youngest member he just didn't have the patience to waste on the clinically insane.

Konan sat down in the remaining seat next to Pein and began folding a piece of paper into something, probably a flower.

"The reason I came here today, is to inform you all on an interesting piece of news, Madara is back" Pein looked to Itachi, but saw nothing, no reaction the man didn't even look shocked.

"Where was he?" Deidara asked surprise showing on his face

"And why did he leave?" Sasori finished not looking surprised but mildly curious

"He was somewhere in Europe, he had one too many run ins with the law and he had to go into what we'd call 'hiding'"

"Then why did he come back if the cops are after him?" Kisame asked slurring slightly on the vowels

"Are you drinking?" Pein asked in a disapproving voice but was only answered with a slight nod "He knows people and he must've straightened it out"

The room fell silent.

"Is this something we should be worried about?" Sasori asked not really seeing the point of the news.

"Unless you know an attractive young girl then no probably not"

Deidara's stomach lurched at that thought. "What do you mean?" his visible blue eye looked at Pein.

And after the given explanation Deidara's mouth dried, he felt like someone had removed the organs in his lower abdomen. And he wasn't the only one experiencing these symptoms.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay so not as long as the others but it's still long. Anywhom, now are you really curious about Sakura? Lol I'm evil I know, when Madara fully comes into it a lot more will be explained but like most characters in this his history is A LOT different that what we seen in the actual Naruto series so I'll remind you further on to keep that in mind. Also in this story he isn't Tobi.

**I really enjoy writing these and someone (I can't think of the username at the moment) pointed out to me they thought the 'relationship' between Sakura and Itachi was developing slightly too fast. I agree so I will try work on that and I appreciate the reviewer pointing it out to me it allows me to fix the problem. So I will try my hardest to allow the relationship to develop slowly and I guess naturally. **

**But right now I'm focusing on Sakura and her past and how it's coming back to life in her present. And the main differences between Itachi's and her lives. But definitely coming soon you will see more interaction as they get to know each other. So hold out 'till then and I hope the curiosity isn't too much. I also got a review saying something like 'I hope this story isn't full of angst' well I'd like to point out this isn't the Disney chanel this is real life based and in reality happy endings don't always come about. So right now there will be a lot of emotion and confusion on Sakura's part but as it goes on you'll understand and see how this develops. So currently angst is present in this story. If you've got a problem, fix it, or leave.**

**Please tell me your opinions and if you found any mistakes so I can correct them. And thank you for reading.**

**R&R**


	5. And then there was two

Chapter 5: **'And then there was two'**

**A/N: Thinking back on the last chapter I just noticed I love Hidan (Maybe it's because he swears so much and so do i) I just think he's a really fun character to write. And like Tobi he brings some comic relief to dark moments.**

**Sorry it's so late but my life has been a bit crazy with school (BLAH) and all that shitty stuff that we must go through so forgive me! Huge thanks to all the reviewers you've been amazing hugs to you all and keep it up!**

**Anywhom I won't bother you with author's notes so please.**

**R&R**

**Enjoy**

~Lastwords

Sakura walked into the all too familiar examination clinic, the clinic she had been going to for the last several years. The smell of bleach and the sound of shoes on a squeaky clean floor were all drilled into Sakura's long term memory even though she never intended for that to happen.

The room she was assigned to had the words 'Doctor Kobayashi' engraved in gold on the door. Underneath the name there was, in small black print, 'physiatrist'. Sakura hated that room; she hated everything about it, from the carpet to the ceiling. The reason being, it held too many painful memories, too many words that should have been unspoken were forced out of her.

Sitting down in her usual chair she rubbed her fingers over the suede like arm, she watched how the fabric changed as she rubbed one way then the other. She heard the doctor sit in the other chair, opposite her own and she closed her eyes for a split second.

Focusing on her breathing she tried to pretend she was anywhere else but in the examination room. It didn't work. She heard the clicking of a pen and imagined the doctor holding her usual clipboard, watching her for sign of a breakdown, noting her posture and the markings under her eyes. Everything was seen in this room, nothing was left invisible.

"Sakura how do you feel right now?" The doctor's voice was smooth and factual but it held a lot of concern for the pink haired girl sitting opposite her. She watched as Sakura's stroking fingers stilled.

Sakura focused on the question, she felt tired, alone, scared, hurt, and cold, she felt like a victim. She always felt like a victim, she was neverin power or control someone else always was and she was sick of it. Sick of her life, sick of breathing, sick of every single waking moment when she subconsciously thought about _it_, she was lying to all the people around her and to herself that she was okay. Sakura was fed up.

"I feel exactly how I should feel" Sakura opened her eyes and looked into those of the doctor; the doctor's brown eyes were huge and displayed a range of emotions. Sakura couldn't help but feel like she'd seen those eyes somewhere else, somewhere besides the doctor's face.

"Explain this to me" the usual request didn't faze Sakura she was used to having to explain herself. Everything she said was examined and questioned; sometimes it was tiring because Sakura didn't always have the answers.

"I feel" Sakura paused she'd never been so outright with the doctor before "I feel like a rape victim" drawing in a huge breath Sakura waited, the denial that had been plaguing her body for years stilled and vanished. Sakura had admitted it; she'd admitted it before but never like this, and never to the doctor in this way. Sakura figured she should've felt brave but all she felt was defeated, like he'd just gotten one up on her. That's when the tightness in her chest appeared and she bowed her head.

"I don't want to feel that way but I do" her voice was small and scared. That voice was reserved for this topic only and the doctor knew this. After writing down exactly what Sakura had said she stood up and walked over to the girl.

"You've been so brave" the doctor said while patting Sakura on the back. "That took and enormous amount of strength, well done Sakura"

Sakura shivered and squeezed her eyes closed. If she didn't open them the tears wouldn't be able to fall. But gravity and a lot of other things seemed to hate her, and those tears escaped running down her cheeks in little streams of water. Sakura swallowed and looked up she turned and met the doctor's eyes.

Those brown eyes held so much knowledge and warmth, warmth that only a mother could have. Sakura never looked so deeply into the doctor's eyes but she knew she'd seen those eyes somewhere before. On somebody else's face, the exact same eyes, but where?

Sitting down opposite the pink haired teen, after she'd composed herself the doctor furrowed her eyebrows. She was flicking through Sakura's file when she came across a post-it note. On the bright yellow page, in clear swirly writing was.

"He's back"

Sakura's fingers were back rubbing the fabric on the chair not realising the frustration and worry that was swimming around in the woman's, opposite her, head.

The doctor lifted the post-it revealing what it had been stuck to, a photograph, a photograph of the rapist.

The doctor curled her fingers because she felt the need to drop the file; she looked up at Sakura who was again rubbing the fabric lost in her own little world. The doctor didn't want to tell her the news, she couldn't it would destroy all the things they had worked so hard to build up. Closing the file and putting of a smooth face she continued with her examination as usual. Not informing Sakura of anything.

The members of the board all stayed silent, feeling the weight of the topic at hand. Deidara's usual amused eyes were downcast with worry for his younger sibling. Sasori's eyes were narrowed in disgust as he stared off into the distance. Hidan and Tobi, both for once were silent as the issue rested heavily on their shoulders. Konan had ceased folding her paper flower as she thought back of the news. Zetsu was as disgusted as Zetsu could get, Kisame had stopped drinking at looked like he wanted to hit something.

Pein was watching one person in particular though, and that person was to his right, _Itachi_, Itachi was blank. His eyes weren't narrowed or downcast his fists weren't clenched to anyone else he'd have looked like the whole thing didn't bother him. But Pein knew better, he knew _how_ to read Itachi a talent not many possessed, he watched as those coal black eyes swirled with something that couldn't be labelled as mere anger or disgust. What Pein was seeing was much, much more than that.

"Keep your eyes open, he's out there" Pein stood followed by Konan and walked out. The remaining members kept the silence.

Itachi stood and walked out of the room past the lockers on his way to the exit door, but he bumped into Akane on the way. Never showing emotion Akane was shocked by what she saw.

"Itachi I-" she was cut off when his jet black eyes stared into hers, in such away she felt like he had slapped her.

"Move" he hissed at her. Itachi actually displayed physical emotion. Akane stared at him dumfounded as he walked straight by her.

"I wanted to show you something" she whispered to herself as a sob built up in her chest, she could see the end of their relationship. And she wouldn't be the one laughing, she'd be the heartbroken girl left in the corner. Turning on her heel and wiping her eyes she marched back to her locker.

Itachi under normal circumstances would have felt bad for doing that, but under normal circumstances Itachi wouldn't have done that. This wasn't a normal circumstance though, and he wasn't sorry. Itachi didn't know why he cared so much for the well being of a freshman. A _freshman_ for crying out loud he was a senior if he went near her people would think he was molester.

Yet, he didn't care, he didn't care that all his friends would take it weirdly. He didn't care about the age gap; he didn't care about all the things he should have cared about. She was 15 and he was 18 he was legal to do as he wanted and she was still held down by curfews and things average 15 year olds had.

He clenched his fists as he felt heat radiating through his body.

_Madara_

He wanted to punch something. He closed his eyes, and he saw her pale ivory skin her big green eyes shining, her slightly upturned nose, and her pink hair. He saw everything, everything he dreamt about if he slept, everything he secretly thought about when he didn't need to focus. He saw her and he was happy, he was content to an extent he'd never been before or hadn't been in a long time.

He remembered when he was younger, before Sasuke was born, and his mother would take him out, showing him flowers and birds and butterflies. The small things that make up fairytales, the happy endings that don't exist in reality, and he had been content. He had been happy experiencing nature with his mother, learning with his mother.

That was a long time ago, and that feeling of bliss was swimming through his body, along with the feeling of pure and utter disgust and rage. He wanted to punch his relative but he wanted to cradle the pink haired girl he spent way too long thinking about.

Itachi shouldn't want or crave something that was under normal circumstances wrong. The age gap, her parents, her feelings, his girlfriend, his friends and his parents were all problems or bumps along a road he wanted to walk. Under normal circumstances he would have put a barrier up and walked away, because weaknesses and addictions was not something Itachi allowed himself to have. But today wasn't normal and these weren't normal circumstances.

Itachi walked at a faster pace than usual, to the freshman dorms and asked the receptionist where Sakura Haruno was.

He was then informed she had been escorted out of the school for some family issue. Itachi thought about that, Sasori said she looked terrible, maybe someone had died. Itachi walked out of the dorm building and sat down on a bench, he didn't know why because they didn't spend much time together but he missed her. He missed knowing she was on the same ground that he was.

Itachi without knowing it was slowly allowing himself to develop a weakness.

Sakura' mother had been waiting for about a half hour before her daughter walked out the door, her arms were wrapped around her torso and her eyes were still wet from tears. Hugging her daughter closely she whispered soft nothings to soothe the girl.

The weren't well off but both of Sakura's parents loved her more than anyone could ask for, they were both supportive through everything and she truly appreciated them.

"I recommend keeping her at home for a while and I'd like to see her over the weekend to carry out the scheduled examination" the doctor smiled at the mother in a reassuring way and the mother smiled. Still hugging her daughter with one arm she made her way out of the building.

Sakura never thought she'd be glad to see her mother's old car, but the feeling of being at home washed over her as the car came into view. It had lost its shine, even though it was clean, from the weathering it had received over the years. The car was trustworthy and they never had problems with it.

Getting in and putting on her safety belt Sakura closed her eyes. The day had dragged on for her, most of it spent in that examination office. The soft worn leather behind her head felt like heaven and she was happy not to be in school.

The last time Sakura missed school was a long time ago, if you skip the time of the incident, she was very, very young. But if you don't skip the incident it was quite recently. Though the gap was in years Sakura still felt like it was recent. Trauma doesn't have a time limit, after certain time frame it doesn't suddenly disappear it builds and builds. Time doesn't heal all wounds and in Sakura's case her wounds were only getting bigger and bigger.

The drive home was silent and Sakura appreciated this, she knew that her mother knew not to bother her. The woman understood that Sakura had been talking for a long time now explaining herself and she was exhausted. She needed time to just sit in silence, Sakura kept her eyes closed for the whole journey- only opening them when the sound of the engine being switched off hit her ears.

Sakura stayed in her seat as did her mother, neither of them said anything but their eyes met. Her mother's pink hair was tied neatly upon her head in a bun; her sea blue eyes were full of worry as she stared at her only child. A child who had inherited her hair and her father's eyes, she smiled and touched her daughter's face. "It's going to get better, I promise"

Sakura's eyes watered as the whispered hit her; she felt an odd sensation, one she hadn't felt in a long time. And she believed her mom, out of all the things people had promised her this struck her as true. One day, somewhere, this would get better.

After a short embrace both women got out of the car and went inside the house. It was small but cozy and to Sakura it was home. When she was young it was a kingdom and when she got older it became her sanctuary. Each enjoyable-and horrifying memory she could recall had been based in this very house, carved into its walls.

Sakura went to her bedroom and smiled at the familiar sight, some of her stuff was gone, like her clothes because obviously when in boarding school you need these things. But other than that the room was practically the same. She sat on her bed and looked around the room taking in all of it again. She looked at the pink walls and felt a warm heat rise in the base of her stomach. This was the room she grew up in.

After school Ino had rushed to the dorm to check on Sakura to see if she was okay, only to find the room empty. No note, nothing, so like any worried roommate she went to the reception. Where she was told that Sakura had left the school due to urgent family business, Ino figured this was a lie.

Sakura looked bad but not in a grieving, mourning sort of way. She looked bad in an 'I broke up with someone I loved' way or something darker and deeper like 'My life is a disaster and no one can see it but me' way. Ino figured the family crap was a cover story which made her worry more.

If sakura had to leave the school and use a cover story it was obviously bad, which ruled out the boyfriend thing. Ino didn't know if the second one applied to Sakura but she figured it was something along those lines. Something that is as big of a deal as it, she hated the way she didn't know sakura better, the way she couldn't help because she didn't know.

She'd grown fond of the girl as had her clique and she really enjoyed her company in school and in the dorm. She missed Sakura and was worried about her; she was scared that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Itachi hadn't gone back to school, for the rest of the day he drove around looking for something to occupy his attention. Nothing worked.

He didn't have the energy to go back to school he didn't want to face his friends and Akane he wanted to be alone. No, that was a lie; he wanted to be with Sakura. And that was why he wanted to occupy his attention because he didn't even know her. He knew nothing about her; they had hung out for academic purposes not for casual ones.

Hitting his hand against the steering wheel he exhaled through his nose, he was frustrated. She caused him so much frustration.

Akane had been sitting in her dorm room for hours now crying and crying. She was a good person she prayed, she helped others, she had a 4.0 and she gave to charity. But it wasn't enough it wasn't going to keep her relationship alive. She cried and cried alone as her heart slowly began to break; it knew as did she that soon enough he would snap it in half.

She loved him. _Loved_ him she would always love him. He'd never know that though because she'd never tell him, it wouldn't save the relationship and she knew it. But she still wanted to believe it would. She didn't understand why suddenly his huge wall was between them, why he was so distant and different. She figured the obvious he'd met someone else and had been getting to know them now he probably liked them and wanted her gone. But that seemed too cruel to be Itachi he was raised better.

Akane sniffed and blew her nose then rested her head on her knees, which were pulled towards her chest. She hadn't cried this much over a guy before and it hurt, she still had more crying to do. She could feel his fingers between hers and she could hear his voice. She broke down into more tears as she thought about today.

His eyes didn't look like his own, they looked demented and he looked enraged he was clearly showing emotion and she had thought he was going to attack her. Shaking her head she closed her eyes, she had walked to her locker grabbed her bag and went to the nurse saying she didn't feel well. The nurse believed her and sent her to her room. Where Akane had been crying since, her heartbreak was awful and it throbbed with every sob she released. He hadn't even broken it yet so she could only imagine how bad she'd be then.

Akane sat against that wall the whole night crying, her roommate had knocked but Akane didn't answer and her roommate didn't bother her. She cried silently and alone in her room wallowing in something that was about to happen.

Sakura didn't spend too much time in her room because of the state of mind she was in. She went to the living room and sat down on the well worn couch cuddling into the arm. She listened as she heard her mother moving about in the kitchen. The sounds of pots and pans being used made Sakura feel at home.

She heard the front door open then close with the gentleness only her father had, she heard the greetings between her parents and then her father's footsteps as he walked out of the kitchen. His eyes landed on the small figure curled up on the couch and he smiled walking over to her.

"Hey" he kissed her on the forehead "You okay?"

She wanted to curl up against her father and listen to his voice the way she used to but she couldn't move she just nodded.

"I'm tired but I'm okay" he nodded at this then patted her on the head before walking out of the room to his bedroom to get changed.

Dinner was served and the family sat together to eat, Sakura was silent throughout the meal as her parents discussed different things. She ate her dinner but she didn't really taste it, she felt like someone had sucked all the energy out of her and left her with none.

Hiding her yawn she asked could she be excused they nodded and she left for bed, changing her clothes she examined her arm, she had cut herself more and her arm looked pretty hacked up, the marks were red and raw making it look like she butchered herself. Climbing into bed she curled up in a ball and closed her eyes. She waited for a long time before sleep took her.

Itachi had arrived back at school late and when he woke up he noticed he was fully clothed, getting up he rushed his shower and changed into his school uniform. He figured if Sakura was gone for family business she wouldn't be back until the end of the weekend, then Itachi realized something. Today was Saturday, no school, he looked down at his attire and sighed. What a brilliant way to start off the weekend.

Changing into normal clothes he walked to Akane's dorm room and knocked, her roommate opened the door and smiled briefly.

"I think she's still asleep, but you can go see if you want" her voice was low and she was dressed, Itachi knew she worked so he stepped out of her way as she left the dorm room.

Walking to her bedroom, Itachi took in the messy state of the room, the kitchen was messed up and there was clothes lying on the floor. Opening the door without knocking he found Akane sitting on the floor looking like she hadn't slept.

She turned and froze, there he was; she could smell him, fresh out of the shower and his usual emotionless face was in place. She looked at him then swallowed. She'd been crying all night so her voice was scratchy "I figured you'd come" the silent _just not this soon_ hung between them as she stood up straightening her stiff back.

"Akane" he paused and looked at her, her eyes were puffy and she had dark circles underneath them. Her hair was messy and her make up was smudged and blotchy.

"I get it, you don't have to say it" her voice broke and she inhaled quickly before she began crying "It's just not fair! I thought everything was fine! You never tell anyone anything how was I s-s-supposed to fix i-it if you won't l-let me in?" she stammered as she cried and by the end of her sentence she was bent over sobbing.

"Akane" was all he said, he sounded fine like nothing had happened like he didn't even know her.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST PRETEND TO BE SAD OR PRETEND TO CARE?!, YOU'VE ALWAYS HELD ME AT ARMS LENGTH I WAS FOOLISH ENOUGH TO THINK THAT WOULD CHANGE!" she yelled at him before throwing a balled up shirt at him.

He easily sidestepped out of its way.

"Akane" his voice was more demanding now, she looked up at him meeting his black eyes "I'm sorry you're upset, but this isn't working. I apologize goodbye." He turned to leave but heard her whisper.

"What's her name? Tell me that atleast, please I need to know" Akane's eyes, when he turned to look at her, were glassy with unshed tears as she barely held herself together.

"I don't know what you mean" he said before closing the door behind him and leaving the heartbroken senior all alone.

Sakura woke up to the familiar sounds of a household on the weekend; there was the turning of the pages of a newspaper, the noise of food being prepared in the kitchen, the chirping of birds, the sounds of children laughing and running around.

Sakura lay in her bed just listening; each sound brought with it a wave of reassurance. Something she hadn't felt in a long time, the rape had been difficult she had been so young. Her virginity was gone and it wasn't even gone by her choice someone had stolen it from her before she could really appreciate it.

Closing her eyes she blocked out those thoughts, she'd never get away if she kept thinking about it. The rape was over but the aftermath was still very real, each hour of everyday she felt some sort of effect. She wanted to enjoy her weekend at home with her parents before she went back to boarding school.

Getting out of bed and pulling on a hoodie Sakura sighed, she could see herself in the mirror and she didn't look good. Her hair was tousled from sleeping, her eyes were small and puffy from crying so much yesterday, she looked like someone who had the flu.

Sakura walked into the small kitchen and saw her mother cooking something that smelled delicious. She looked at the table where she could see her father reading the newspaper.

"Hey honey did you sleep okay?" Her mother handed her a plate and patted her gently on the back. Sakura just nodded and sat down opposite her father.

Her father folded up the paper and looked at her, his gaze was observant and she felt like he seeing more than just physical things. She looked into his green eyes, the exact same shade as her own and found comfort there. The lines around the edges that came from the smiling he had done over the years made her want to smile. Her father was a gentle man.

**A gentle man, who couldn't protect us.**

The voice was like a whisper, a whisper that chilled her to the bones; staring at her food Sakura winced she loved her dad but the voice was right. He hadn't been able to stop him.

Her father noticing that something was wrong got up and rubbed her back affectionately.

"It's okay, it's all over" Sakura held back the sigh as the lies registered in her mind.

**So many lies, so little time. **

Sakura hated herself for having that voice, that horrible cruel voice that told her the truth. She smiled at her father and nodded, she could see the relief in his eyes. He wasn't as good at handling it as her mother was so she let him believe his comforting had worked. He got up and went off to do something.

"Here's your pill honey, now eat up before it gets cold" her mother smiled as Sakura took her pill and began eating.

Sakura ate her breakfast and smiled to herself she missed her mother's cooking, nothing in the world could rival it. Her mother just made simple dishes delicious and Sakura was thankful for it.

"You're going to see Doctor Kobayashi at 1pm today so be ready" Sakura nodded and then her mother left her alone to eat. Sakura took out her phone and saw a bunch of messages; she then recalled giving her phone number to Ino.

**New Text Message**

**From:** Ino Y

Sakura are you okay? They said something about a family 'issue' but I figured maybe something else is up. Please text back!

**New Text Message**

**From:** Ino Y

Are you okay?! I didn't hear anything and now I'm worried please just tell me you're okay, I'm sorry if my guessing was wrong and I hurt your feelings!

**New Text Message**

**From:** Ino Y

You will be coming back to school right?

**New Text Message**

**From:** Ino Y

I'll leave you alone now if you need anything just text.

**New Text Message**

**From:** Hinata

Ino said you were sick and had to leave the school, I hope you get better soon.

Sakura smiled at Ino's worry and at the sweetness of Hinata's text.

**Create M****essage**

**To:**Ino

Hey, I'm okay, you didn't upset me. I'll be back Monday sorry I only checked my phone now.

**Create M****essage**

**To:** Hinata

Thanks Hinata, hope your well. I'll see you Monday

Akane sat there in denial at first, even though she had been expecting the break up she didn't want to admit that it was true. She stopped crying and began telling herself she dreamt it but it was all too real.

Denial turned into anger.

She wanted to beat him up and make him cry, make him show her some form of emotion but she knew that would be useless. And her anger wasn't really directed at him it was directed at _her_. Whoever she was, she knew there was someone else and all it would take was a process of elimination to determine the bitch. Then she'd get even; make that girl taste what she was going through. If Itachi liked her enough she'd probably get a reaction out of him too. Hit two birds with the one stone and all that.

She didn't care if the girl was nice or didn't realise the pain she was going through over that man she would make her pay. For ruining her relationship, her future, she would make the little bitch pay. In blood, sweat and tears.

Akane's usually pretty face turned grim with revenge and hatred, her big brown eyes narrowed and darkened. She looked like a crazy witch princess with her thick brown curls sticking out and covering certain parts of her face. She laughed as she planned out what she was going to do.

Deidara had been distressed all Friday afternoon and night. The second he woke up of Saturday he made his way to his sister's dorm room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to open up; she came out in her pyjamas with her hair loose.

"Deidara? Uh what's up? Is everything okay?" she looked around before offering him to come in. He stepped into the dorm and sat down at the kitchen table. She sat opposite and waited for him to speak, he just looked at her.

"Okay dude you're freaking me out what's bugging you?" she looked at him her blue eyes staring into the mirror image that were his own.

"Ino I want you to be careful-" He looked at her while speaking but she interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah I know we have a reputation to keep up and all that" she smiled and waved her hand in a carless way.

"No not that, I want you to be careful, watch you back, don't talk to people you don't know" his eyes were moving quickly over her, taking in her petite form. His baby sister the one he got to pick on, he would rather stand infront of a car than let harm come her way, especially by the hands of _that_ man.

"Huh whatcha mean?" she looked at him now in a serious manner realizing her wasn't kidding. She pushed a couple of blonde hairs out of her eyes so she could see him clearly.

"Madara is back and I want you to be careful, if anything happens tell me, keep your phone charged and on you at all times." The instructions he was giving her weren't exactly new these were things she did anyways. But she was too shell shocked to say this.

Madara was back. That was _bad _news.

"Okay" she whispered as she narrowed her eyes.

He nodded then stood slowly saying goodbye and left. Ino sat at the kitchen table for a long time just mulling over that piece of information. There were too many loose ends, she felt like she could connect things but she just didn't know how.

Sakura sat in a different chair than normal, but then again she was in a different room than normal. This room resembled the rooms GP's worked in, it was clean like all the other rooms but it wasn't used for just talking or mental examination it was used for physical and mental.

She was sitting opposite a desk and the doctor had her file place neatly in the centre of said desk. Its contents bulged in the folder and Sakura swallowed, her medical history was, _big _to say the least.

The doctor had been typing on the computer in silence for a while now and Sakura was bored she began drumming her fingers lightly on the desk trying to pass the time.

"I'll be with you in just a moment Sakura" the doctor continued typing but glanced at the girl and smiled.

Sakura nodded and waited, she knew that no matter what she said the dosage would be increased. That's how it was.

The doctor turned in her seat and was facing Sakura head on. "How are you feeling since yesterday?" Sakura gave a brief smile but didn't say anything. Being her physiatrist and knowing she took this as good and bad. The lack of speech wasn't Sakura's normal behavior but the smile was a good thing.

"Now considering the episode that took place in your school I'm wondering does this medication have to be increased" Sakura sighed and just waited.

"You disagree I take it?" The doctor looked at Sakura who just shrugged. "You're the doctor" she muttered.

Smiling she nodded "That I am, but you are the patient and I need to do what is best for you."

Sakura nodded accepting this piece of information, "Tell me what you think Sakura" the doctor asked, Sakura wanted to not have to take them at all but that wouldn't happen. "I don't want to take more" she stated and locked eyes with the doctor.

The doctor nodded at this and laced her fingers together "I know but Sakura as I have stated before depression changes daily. The medication is administered for type and strength of depression you have at the examination time. The next day you could be worse and need more so these updates and check-ups are necessary. Because of the episode you just had I'm worried about you mental state. You're depression isn't visible yet but I'm sure underneath all this, it's there eating away at you. You've just got a scholarship to one of the best schools in the country I'm sure you don't want depression holding you back."

Sakura nodded, the doctor was right, the depression affected her in many different ways and those tablets conquered it. They allowed her to lead a normal life. "Okay" the doctor nodded and smiled.

"Tell me symptoms you've been experiencing lately" the doctor grabbed her pen and began writing as soon as Sakura spoke. She didn't mention the cutting but she mentioned the voice and the doctor didn't look pleased. After recording what she said, the doctor glanced over the list and nodded.

"You definitely need your dosage increased, if only to allow you to live normally. Your depression on the medical scale of 1-10 used to be in the 5 6's which would be not mild but not too unmanageable. I'm afraid to say you are now in the 8 9's which is severe clinical depression."

Sakura took this in and sighed, why was it everytime she tried to fix something it went and broke itself all over again.

"Drug me up then Doc" she laughed bitterly at herself and the doctor frowned.

"This doesn't seem to be getting better, I'm going to see if I can change the medication and then we'll work with the dosage." Sakura nodded.

By the time she walked out of the office she had been taken off her old medication and put on a new one which was apparently used for 'severe' depression sufferers, she was told to take two of these (Pills) together daily. She was to expect drowsiness at first but that would soon subside. And if it didn't work she was to contact the doctor immediately.

Itachi didn't feel bad about breaking up with Akane, because he didn't regret the decision. He trusted himself and his judgment and it didn't take a genius to figure out that relationship wasn't working. Maybe it was his fault but either way it had been going nowhere fast.

He hoped he hadn't upset her too much and that she would continue with life as normal. He had been raised to respect women to avoid hurting them at all costs. This was his mother's doing but his fathers teachings differed hugely to these morals. His father told him it was necessary to hurt people to achieve things, something's you had to be selfish, never create a weakness, never allow yourself to indulge and never become addicted.

His whole childhood consisted of contrasts between his parents his mother would tell him one thing and his father another. So at a very young age Itachi learnt the art of lying to pretend to please different people. He was a skilled liar and you wouldn't think twice if he lied to you. He was so smooth and calm that people didn't notice it.

Forgetting Akane he got on with it, because he had broken up with her for a reason and that reason still stood. When she returned he planned on getting to know her _a lot_ better, walking into the board room he sat down and looked at Kisame who for once was sober.

"Itachi" he greeted as he flicked absentmindedly through the pages of some glossy magazine.

Itachi didn't bother responding, when Tobi walked in though, he almost winced _almost_.

"ITACHI-SENPAI! Tobi made cookies!" Tobi produced a bowl full of freshly made cookies, Itachi being logical wondered where he had produced the bowl from and where he'd been hiding it all this time.

"WE AREN'T IN FUCKING JAPAN YOU FUCKING MORON!" Hidan walked by Tobi muttering to Jashin to give him patience.

Itachi felt the need to sigh but held it in, he wanted to be alone and sadly he had to spend the beginning of Saturday with these people.

Sasori walked in looking, bored, he was closely followed by Deidara, and the two were bickering among themselves about certain artists and art work.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Tobi flung himself at the blonde who hadn't been expecting it and fell to the ground with the impact.

"TOBIIIIIIIIIIII!" Deidara yelled as the one eyed junior just grinned down at him "Tobi made cookies"

Sasori pulled Tobi of Deidara and helped him up looking rather amused. "Tobi why did you do that?" Sasori asked his cold voice taking on a questioning tone.

Tobi looked startled; Sasori never addressed him full on like that, "Er, well, um Tobi loves Deidara-senpai!" Deidara looked like someone had punched him in the stomach.

Sasori just nodded and sat down. When Zetsu walked in Tobi hid behind Deidara, who just rolled his eyes.

"We need to discuss homecoming" Zetsu stated as he sat down. All men at the table groaned save Itachi who never did such things and Tobi because he wasn't a man.

"Why do we have to fucking plan the shitty dance? Why can't we get some fucking obsessed girls to fucking do it?" Hidan stood up and looked Zetsu in the eye.

Zetsu just motioned for Hidan to sit back down, after awhile he obeyed. "We will but we have to do the physical organizing set a date, order in the material needed."

Everyone groaned again save the usual people for the usual reasons.

"This is _not_ how I imagined I'd spend my Saturday morning," Sasori grumbled.

Sakura felt drowsy as she sat into the kitchen chair, the drive home had increased her sleepiness. The pills worked _fast_. Her other pills hadn't ever worked this fast and Sakura found some comfort in that.

Each minute was easier on her and she felt the control she'd been seeking to be lying in her own two hands. She was ready to go back to school.

The doctor explained to her mother Sakura would need a day to become accustomed to the pills since they were so strong. So going back to school today was out of the question but tomorrow was a new day and for once Sakura was looking forward to what it would bring.

The only thing Sakura hadn't noticed was the way her doctor had been acting strangely, like she was hiding something from her; or _someone._

Ino had been sitting at the table for hours trying to put together the pieces of information she had stashed away in her mind. She was expecting, like in a movie, for her to see flashbacks and then suddenly be able to put them together. Forming some pattern or clue, but she got nothing; she didn't even get an _idea_ never mind an actual pattern.

Something was off, she could feel it; her gut was telling her that. And that made matters worse she felt like she had all the right tools but couldn't piece together what she needed.

Sighing she gave up and hoped desperately that it would come to her, getting up and walking to her room she tried to ignore the horrible sensation building in the pit of her stomach.

The day flew by for Sakura because she spent most of it sleeping lightly the way one does when medicated. Hours would pass her by as she slept on the couch, sometimes for only minutes and others for longer but each time she closed her eyes time escaped her.

When she woke up again, she looked around to see the room had become darker, day had drawn to an end and night was here. She was glad that meant going back to school tomorrow, back to where she had wanted to go for so long. Sakura sat there and for the first time in a long time she smiled; she smiled and she meant it.

The day flew by for Sakura because her mind wasn't clouded anymore; well not that she could see. Her mind would always be clouded but right now it wasn't affecting her. While lying in her bed thinking back on the day she curled onto her side and realized something. She knew she'd seen those brown eyes somewhere, they were the exact same as the eyes Itachi's girlfriend had. Sakura swallowed at this, what if she was somehow related to her physiatrist.

Trying to keep calm and not ruin her good day Sakura pushed that out of her mind, she was focusing so intently on trying not to think about it she didn't hear the sound of a car starting up and driving away.

"You have to tell me everything you know!" she screamed in his face for about the fifth time. He had paled considerably since the encounter; she was gripping onto his shoulders and slightly shaking him as she stared into his eyes. In his eyes, she looked demented, her hair wasn't brushed and dark bags were under her puffy eyes.

"I swear to fucking God Akane that's all I know! I didn't even know he wasn't hanging out with another girl until you mentioned it!" Raising his hands in a surrendering gesture he held back a sigh as she let go.

"Someone has to know something" she muttered to herself as she crossed her arm, this morning in her dorm room she figured this was the best idea ever. It turned out she was wrong.

Her plan was made up of asking people (forcing them to tell her) anything they had seen or heard about Itachi and girls he was hanging out with. It was proving to be difficult because A) girls followed him like the plague and B) he was so inconspicuous people barely knew anything.

She wanted to find that girl so she could settle the score, but if nobody knew anything and Itachi wouldn't spill she had no lead. She couldn't just guess and hope for the best either, and that's when she saw him. Oh god did she _hate_ but he'd know, he'd know for sure. Smiling she walked over to him.

"Whatever you want, forget it" his tone was bland and uninterested, he didn't even look up from skipping songs on his iPod.

"Sasori I need a favor," she didn't bother with addressing his statement.

"Why would I ever even consider helping you?" he looked up, his amber eyes steely. He didn't look slightly impressed.

"Because I know you want to get back to your dorm after spending all Saturday planning a homecoming" Akane had positioned herself in front of the exit.

"There are more than one exits in the school Akane" he spoke slowly as if addressing a child.

"Yes, but knowing you, you won't want to waste time by using them since they are considerably far away." She smiled as his right eye slightly twitched.

"What do you want? And make it fast" Sasori wasn't known for being patient and today was no exception. He pulled out his earpiece and waited.

"I need to find out a bit of information and I believe you'll know exactly what I'm looking for." Her smile was cold and heartless; Sasori internally wondered what the hell had happened to her. She looked dreadful and almost _scary_, insane probably being a more appropriate word.

"And what would that be?" Sasori already didn't like where this was going, if she needed information from him it was either on something utterly important or to do with the board.

"Do you know if Itachi's been hanging out with another girl?" She blurted it out and her eyes stared into his. He almost took a step back, but then composed himself.

_This girl has lost her marbles. _He thought to himself before he smiled cruelly at her.

"Why would you need to know- wait a minute, if you want to know that, that means Itachi dumped you." She narrowed her eyes and he smirked "_Itachi _dumped _you_"

"Shut up" she hissed at him and he laughed.

"Why would I even bother telling you something like that? You're pathetic." He walked by her (Since she had moved closer) and pushed open the door to leave.

Akane grabbed the back of his shirt and held him there.

"If you don't tell me, you'll live to regret it" She whispered and waited, begging something in the heavens above her to make him slip up it was her only chance.

"What is a pathetic little person like you going to do?" He laughed; she waited begging someone, anyone for the slip up. "And even if you could why would I tell you about Sakura?" He cut himself short and then swore. Smiling she opened her eyes and looked above at the ceiling 'thank you' she said silently before letting him go.

"Thank you Sasori you have been so helpful," She smiled and began walking away "Sakura, what an interesting name"

Sasori marched after her.

"If you do anything fucking nuts I'll-" he paused trying to think.

"Oh wait do you like her too? Are you afraid I'll hurt her feelings and turn her off all the board members?"

"I do not like her" he hissed quickly, too quickly. "But if you do you can be assured Itachi will find you and do something."

She just grinned "Oh now Itachi is the one doing the action I thought it was you," he gritted his teeth at her. "You're a fucking crazy bitch you know that, right?"

"And proud" she added before walking away laughing to herself.

Sasori walked in the direction of his dorm cursing mentally at himself.

If he didn't tell Itachi, Itachi couldn't hurt him. But if he didn't tell him most likely something would happen to Sakura. Which was more important his ass or hers? Sasori couldn't believe he didn't know the answer automatically; he was his most important person. Why was he worrying about her well being that was for her to do.

He also then took the risk of not telling Itachi and Itachi finding out through Akane in which case he'd be murdered.

All options seemed bad, for him at least.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN, and there we have it. So now you all know about Sakura and her 'crazies' or as medical people call it 'mental health issues'. Things will start to brighten up (Slightly) but obviously (As seen clearly from the last piece of writing) drama is coming, but its normal high school stuff. **

**The dark deep crap isn't going away we'll see some more of that again (Who knows when) but now we'll be seeing some more typical high school stuff and of course some Ita/Sak moments! Since she'll be back in school and all that.**

**One last thing:**

**WOOOOO ITACHI AND AKANE BROKE UP I THOUGHT THEY'D NEVER END!**

**Hope you enjoyed R&R Please and hopefully the next one will be out soon!**


	6. I am yours

Chapter 6: **'I am yours'**

**A/N: When writing this I actually hit a bit of writers block so that delayed it but also I'm not doing to fabulously at the moment so please give me some leverage here. Yes, yes Akane is now a nut job but eh 21****st**** century now nut jobs are like the new black. It took me forever to get a title for this one I was wracking my brains but I got one in then end.**

**YAY Ireland won the rugby against Wales today woo!! (I love rugby****) And It's/was Saint Patrick's day on Wednesday, so that'll be fun hope you guys have an awesome time (If you celebrate it) for me it means bringing out the vodka and enjoying the national holiday :]]**

**So here you have it.**

**Enjoy**

**R&R**

Lastwaords

-XXXX-

Akane got back to her dorm room with the biggest grin on her face, her weekend was turning out better then she had expected it would.

After closing the door behind herself she walked into the dorm room to see Emi (her roommate) eating lunch.

"Oh hey Akane, how are you?" the unspoken '_last time I saw you, you were having a breakdown' _didn't need to be said, it hung between them.

"I'm fine, now" she smiled and sat opposite the girl, she had never been happier to see Emi.

Emi's blue eyes were bright and fully aware, she was watching Akane closely. Her mousey brown hair was tied up in loose a bun leaving some stray strands framing her face. Her skin was slightly tanned from over the summer giving her a healthy glow.

"That's good" Emi smiled, but it was forced, Akane looked awful. Her usually perfect hair was messy and clumped together; her eyes were small and puffy from crying. Her face was two shades too pale and she had dark circles building under her eyes. For a normally model perfect looking girl, it was rather disturbing.

"Emi I need your help with something, later maybe during the week." Akane looked into the girls eyes and smiled. Emi was watching her for any signs of insanity, but she could clearly find none.

"Uh sure okay we can talk later" she said standing up "I have to get to work, see you later Akane" she grabbed her purse and left.

Akane smiled again to herself, this was turning out to be too easy.

-XXXX-

Sakura woke up feeling like a fog has descended upon her, the medication was strong. Sitting up she grabbed two pills and took them, then grabbed the tube and placed them in her purse. She was going back to school today, she felt excited, she really couldn't wait to see the plush carpets and the decked out classrooms. It was like an expensive home away from home.

Sakura got changed and showered in barely anytime at all, by the time she was finished her mother was waiting by the door.

"Now Sakura if you want to take another day that's fine too" her mother was worried, her voice sounded scared for the well being of her daughter.

Sakura smiled and hugged her mom "I'll be fine, honest and I'll call if anything happens" her mother's blue eyes looked doubtful but soon turned bright and sunny like they usually were.

"Okay then come on lets go" the car ride to the school was fine, no problems there and after saying her goodbyes Sakura found herself glad to be back on campus.

She missed the way the sun cast shadows over the perfectly manicured lawns, and the way people were sprawled out on said lawns, benches etc. It was like a dream school come to life and she was so glad she got in here.

"Home sweet home" she whispered to herself as she grinned up into the never ending blue sky, this was her first real weekend at the school after a normal school week. And she looked forward to the ones to come. She had just put her bag down in the dorm room when somebody jumped on her.

"SAKURA!" Ino screamed as she glomped the pink haired teen. "You're back!" Sakura sighed into the carpet because the impact of Ino's jumping has caused her to fall face first into it. But despite herself she smiled, she was back and she was happy.

"Ino I think you should get off her" Ten-ten's voice came from the right, and currently Sakura couldn't see anything but the fabric that made up the expensive carpet.

Ino slowly got off and helped Sakura up before giving her a huge hug. "I was worried" was all Ino said before letting her go. Sakura smiled and waved at Ten-ten before she sat down on the couch.

"Hungry? I'm making lunch" Ino stated before getting up and walking into the kitchen, Sakura didn't even get a chance to answer before a plate full of expensive looking food was shoved under her nose.

"Eat up" Ino grinned as she sat down next to Sakura and tucked in.

The three girls spent another couple of hours catching up and discussing different things.

-XXXX-

Itachi left the board meeting early and nobody questioned his reason to do so. When he got outside the heat from the sun had reached its max and would begin to get cooler as the afternoon dragged on. Walking away from the main school building, towards the senior dorm building he didn't notice the old car pulling into the school or the pink haired girl who got out a couple of seconds later.

Itachi walked slowly and took in the scenery around him, listening to every sound, trying to catch a glimpse of everything. He felt peaceful, which was odd considering the last time he felt peaceful he was being spoon-fed and had no teeth. His mind was off wandering while he looked at different aspects of the school grounds, he was wondering when Sakura would be back and how he could get to know her better.

Itachi would have smiled, but he was Uchiha Itachi but also he had a bad feeling about something. And if Itachi had a bad feeling you can bet something's going to happen.

As he got into the senior dorm building he could hear different noises coming from different rooms, reality TV shows, music, and people talking all filled the building. He got to his room to find the door open and Sasori sitting on the couch looking at his hands.

"Itachi" Sasori said before he looked up, he couldn't believe he was about to offer up his ass to protect that little girl. Clenching his fist he met those black hard eyes.

"We have a problem"

Itachi figured Sasori wasn't there for any good reason and that presumption was deemed correct judging by the redhead's posture and statement. Placing his car keys on the table and closing the door he took his time before he sat down before he artist.

Itachi didn't ask, he didn't have to.

"It's Akane" Sasori waited for some reaction even an indication to carry on but Itachi just waited looking blank, then her quirked an eyebrow as if asking 'Do you want to finish your story?'. Sasori sighed and ran his hands through his hair before launching into the story, starting from him leaving the board room.

Drawing a deep breath Sasori finished and looked at the Uchiha, this was it. Maybe Itachi wouldn't be harsh maybe he'd just beat him up. Sasori waited but the only look that crossed Itachi's face was a thoughtful one.

"What do you think she'll do?" Itachi asked Sasori in a removed tone, "Are you worried about Sakura's well being?"

"Man she's gone fucking nuts who knows what she'll do, no I don't worry about anyone but myself." Sasori was defence on the last part and Itachi didn't believe it for a second, that caused anger to stir within him.

"We'll just have to watch Akane then, do not inform Sakura of the issue at hand because there is a chance Akane won't do anything."

"Aren't you worried she might do something crazy?" Sasori asked standing up quickly, his voice rising as he got more pissed off.

"Not really because Sakura has too many connections all ready, she's too closely linked into the board, if anything happened we'd be the4 first to know. I don't think Akane wants to destroy her own reputation as well as Sakura's." Itachi's voice was one of reason and was full of logic. He had a level head and was calm to the naked eye, but underneath all that heat was building along with several emotions.

Earlier Sasori only saw thoughtfulness on Itachi's face but internally he had become: worried as to what Akane would try, jealous because why should Sasori care and angry because Akane was messing things up and kept putting bumps on the road he really wanted to walk. Some other emotions were present that he couldn't name or explain but he was glad Sasori informed him.

"We'll watch Akane and inform the other members on the situation without the details so they understand to be on the lookout around her. I'll explain something to Sakura" Itachi added the last bit because Sasori had opened his mouth in a way one would when volunteering to do something.

Sasori nodded and looked up at the ceiling, "If I find anything out I'll let you know," Sasori walked out of the dorm room at his usual pace not bothering with goodbyes.

Itachi sat down and pulled out his phone, the day just kept getting longer.

-XXXX-

Sakura was holding her sides from laughing so much, she had tear streaks on her face and her breathing was hitched; God she had missed these girls. The sun was setting and the sky had turned a chalky pink colour, Ten-ten had decided to spend the night along with Hinata and they'd just been catching up and telling each other things.

Ino had made impersonations of different people from Karin to her brother to Sasuke and Kakashi, it was hilarious and Sakura felt glad to be back. She had all of tomorrow before classes and she looked forward to it. A whole day to get readjusted to the school and her new friends, smiling she got up and went to answer the door since she'd heard a knock.

Her wide grin quickly subsided as she took in the empty corridor, "Huh that's odd" Sakura muttered as she stepped outside the door to look around. She saw no one so she went to go back inside when a white blur from the corner of her eye caught her attention, turning she looked closer to see a folded piece of paper.

It didn't look like the type of paper someone dropped by accident, this looked like a carefully placed note. Bending down and picking it up she looked around, the corridors were empty so she unfolded the piece of paper.

It felt smooth and cool in her hands and again the paper looked and felt expensive; in the centre of the unfolded page was a clear, well written 'Bingo'. That was all, nothing else no name no number no creases just a plain and simple 'bingo'. Sakura felt utterly confused but in a guarded way, if this was a planted note then this was designed to be read by her or presumably Ino which meant it wasn't in code. This was the word they were supposed to read and that was what was confusing.

Walking back inside and closing the door behind her she handed Ino the note, ino eyes scanned the page before she looked up questioningly at the pink haired teen. Sakura sat down and explained her theory as the girls hushed to listen, each taking a good look at the note. Sakura's stomach flipped when Ten-ten stood.

"There's no mistaking it" Ten-ten used a clear voice that made understanding her very easy. "That's a planted note, nobody randomly drops a note that close to a door unless they were eavesdropping."

Everybody agreed, Sakura sighed and wiped the palm of her hands on her knees before smiling. "Let's not ruin our evening getting down about this we can discuss it later." Hinata was quick to agree and soon the girls were back to chatting about teenage girl issues.

Sakura couldn't help but fiddle with the note in her pocket despite her suggestion to think about it later.

-XXXX-

When Emi had gotten back from work Akane was waiting in the living room of their dorm. Sitting on the couch twitching her fingers showing her impatience, Emi winced internally whatever Akane wanted to discuss it wasn't good. Placing her keys on the table and then her bag she took a breath and looked to Akane with a full smile.

Akane looked delighted to see her and the smile that appeared on her face made Emi even surer that this was going to be bad.

"Hey Emi, how was work?" Akane sat up from her slightly slouched position as she waited for the answer.

"Fine" Emi looked around the room trying to see if she could guess what was about to happen but she got nothing. "What did you want to talk about"

"Well"

Akane's brown eyes turned dark and looked off into the distance at nothing, her fingers laced together on top of her lap.

"I need to find out some facts on a certain girl" her eyes darkened further with anger and Emi felt the 'no' building inside her. Akane saw this and decided to take a reassuring route "Nothing crazy or dangerous just some simple facts like surname year dorm room, you know nothing extraordinary."

Emi still didn't want to do this but something in the straight line of Akane's jaw made Emi think twice, something in this girl had changed and she didn't want to be in the line of fire when it came out and showed itself. It's not like she was giving away any information Akane wouldn't find if she went snooping it was just faster using Emi.

Emi worked part-time outside school but she also helped manage files in the office, which allowed her unsupervised access to school files, not the medical ones just the plain old student file. Akane knew this and this was why she had asked the girl for a favour.

"What's the name" was all Emi said before a grin creeped upon Akane's face.

"Sakura" Emi nodded and mentally noted the name before walking to her bedroom and lying down, she didn't want to do this but if it kept Akane off her back then she'd do it. Closing her eyes and clearing her mind she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Akane smiled to herself, this was so easy it was like someone wanted her to get even with the bitch. She wasn't going to complain about it though, standing up she smiled again once Emi got the needed information she'd be ready to set the plan into action. Brushing herself down and walking to her room she grabbed a pen and some paper.

'_Bingo'_

Simple; one word that would confuse the girl, one word that would start off this whole thing, one word that's all she needed. Folding the piece of paper carefully she placed it into her pocket and sat down now all she had to do was wait.

-XXXX-

The sky had lost all its bright colours and now was heading for dark shades; the dark greys were fading into a deep, smooth unending blackness. Sakura closed the curtains in the living room and turned on a couple more lamps, the night was warm but getting colder as fall came to pass yet it was still warm enough to leave the window open. Sakura didn't. She didn't like the idea of a window being open not after the whole note thing, it wasn't that she was scared it was more she was worried the people would try something else.

Ino had brought out the duvets and spare blankets and all the girls were now sitting/lying on the floor covered in said duvets. _This is what high school and your teenage years are about _Sakura thought as she sat down next to Hinata. She found herself at peace in the company of these girls, girls who only a week before were total strangers, girls who were now her friends.

The movie began and all girls turned their attention to the TV set in the corner of the room.

All was well, for now.

-XXXX-

Itachi was sitting down on the couch when his phone buzzed; he if he wasn't Itachi would have sighed, getting up he grabbed the phone.

**New Message**

**From: Sasuke U.**

**Message: **Is it true?

Itachi shook his head and replied.

**Create Message**

**To: Sasuke U.**

**Message: **Sasuke don't waste by time, when asking something please be clear in what you are referring to.

**Message Sent**

Itachi sat back down again this time with his phone, so when it buzzed he wouldn't have to waste time getting back up.

It buzzed.

**New Message**

**From: Sasuke U.**

**Message: **Madara being back, is it true?

Itachi wanted to ask how he found that out but then figured Deidara warned Ino who probably told her friends.

**Create Message**

**To: Sasuke U.**

**Message: **According to my sources, yes.

**Message sent.**

End of conversation.

The Uchiha brothers didn't waste time with salutations or goodbyes they simply asked what was needed and left. Itachi was used to Sasuke's blunt cold exterior because it was one he adapted from Itachi not that he was half as good as his brother though. Itachi in a way, pitied Sasuke being removed and indifferent wasn't what people thought it was it could get very lonely.

Itachi put his phone in his pocket and returned to reading the book he had started before he was interrupted.

-XXXX-

The girls all woke up late, since they went to bed very late. Each one fell asleep at different times on the floor but they all woke up at the same time due to the noise coming from the door.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! YOU'RE BACK! THIS IS NARUTO IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW PLEASE LET ME AND THE BASTARD IN!!"

Then there was the sound of a pace being punched and a muttered 'Dobe', then there was an outraged roar and a 'why you bastard!' more punching. And that was all Sakura could hear before she slammed the door open and grabbed them both by the collars.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU" Sakura proceeded to hit them both on the head and then let go. "Geez people are trying to sleep" Sakura then walked back into the dorm room and to the kitchen where she made some tea for all the girls to help them wake up.

Ino's hair was sticking up at odd angles but that didn't prevent her from giving out to them as well.

"You both are so noisy shut the hell up!" Ino hit them also on the head and then followed Sakura into the kitchen.

"Hina-chan! You aren't mad at me are you?" Naruto's big blue eyes turned on the lilac eyed girl who blushed furiously.

"Don't you go getting sympathy from Hinata!" Sakura yelled in from the kitchen and Naruto scratched the back of his head looking bashful.

Sakura sighed and handed Ino a cup of tea before bring in two more for Hinata and Ten-ten, they all began taking small sips from the steaming cups.

"Glad to see your back Sakura-chan" Naruto exclaimed as he sat down next to Hinata, who hit an all time record shade of red.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled before taking another sip from her drink, her eyes were scanning the room and somehow caught the black younger Uchiha's gaze. He was looking at her in an odd way, like he knew something that nobody else knew. It made her skin crawl.

"So what's the plan for today?" Sakura asked avoiding the dark eyes, she didn't know how but from looking at Sasuke's eyes she realized Itachi had flecks of deep blue in his where it seemed Sasuke had only black.

"Glad you asked" Ino smiled as she dove into a plan of action for the day

-XXXX-

A couple of hours had passed and the sky was completely blue now as the sun began to shine to its full extent. Sasori was walking through the grounds of the school not appreciating any of this when he heard voices. Looking around he noticed a group of people on the grass, moving closer to take a closer look, he saw a teenager with bubblegum pink hair laughing as a hyperactive blonde boy amused her.

"So she's back" Sasori muttered "Better tell Itachi" walking in the opposite direction that he had been going before Sasori noticed the feeling in his stomach. It didn't want him to tell Itachi anything.

Ignoring that feeling he walked to the dorm room and knocked, Itachi opened the door looking like he hadn't slept. But then again Sasori knew Itachi, even though he lay in bed still as a dead body, rarely slept.

Itachi stepped sideways allowing Sasori room to come in, Sasori wasted no time and closed the door behind him. "She's back" he stated as he looked around the room, it was so unbelievably clean.

Itachi was about to ask 'who' but then realised what Sasori meant, Sakura had returned, something deep inside of him found peace at that notion.

"Akane is definitely up to something," Sasori continued, Itachi raised a brow "I was talking to Emi and she asked me did I know why Akane was looking for information on someone".

Itachi's eyes narrowed, _that_ wasn't good news, that was bad news. Emi had access to all school members' files, if Akane wanted to use Emi she was very serious about the facts she needed.

"Maybe you should tell someone this could go very bad," Sasori wasn't one for running to the teachers about issues but this could get bad. "She seems serious".

Itachi's eyes were scanning the room, they way he usually did when he was thinking through many different scenarios, Sasori sighed.

"I hate this shit man, I knew the bitch was nuts to begin with." Shaking his head he looked into those black eyes, they looked slightly amused at his statement.

"I'll pay more attention to your observations from now on" Itachi closed his eyes for a slight second as a wave of exhausted washed over him. He hadn't been sleeping well at all since Sakura left. Hopefully that would get better.

"I'm going out now so I'll see you later, probably tomorrow." Sasori nodded his head as he walked out the door closing it silently behind him.

Itachi made himself something to eat before taking a shower and then leaving his dorm room.

-XXXX-

The group had decided to sit outside and soak up the remaining rays of the sun before their freedom ended for another five days. Also each day the heat of the sun was decreasing slightly, so wanting to make the most of what they had left of the sun they sat outside.

All together on two blankets placed together on the grass, they laughed and messed around. Sakura sighed as she lay back staring into the unending blue of the sky; she imagined what other people in different countries were doing right at that exact moment in time. If there was someone else out there staring into the sky doing the exact same thing.

The group fell silent as a shadow appeared over Sakura's face, looking up she was met by the tall handsome figure of Uchiha Itachi. A shiver built at the base of her spin and rippled its way through her whole body. She felt a smile building inside of her that she held back, so she didn't look like a complete fool.

"Itachi" she greeted before sitting up and stretching "what's up?"

Itachi didn't speak for a second as he watched how the skin on her arms pulled tight against the small muscles as she stretched and then relaxed as she stopped. Her skin was slightly darker then when he'd last seen her, from exposure to the sun, but not enough to take away the beautiful ivory colour of it.

"Do you have a while?" Was all he asked as he looked over at his younger brother, who looked _broody_ for want of a better word.

"Uh sure" Sakura stood and reassured Ino she'd be back, as she followed Itachi to God only knows where.

He said nothing.

Feeling a bit better since her new medication had been administered she started a conversation.

"So this is awkward" she said as she smiled up at the sky waiting for more silence.

"It is?" He sounded curious but he face read blank, his eyes cast straight ahead.

"Well what's up? Did something happen?" She cut herself off as he turned around and met her eyes, those eyes were looking for something in her own green ones.

"Do you know a girl called Akane?" He asked, getting to the point.

"Well no but then again I'm new and not so good with names" She smiled and he closed his eyes "Why?"

"It's hard to explain." He didn't say anymore.

"But" Sakura paused and was told to be quiet by a motion of Itachi's hand. He clearly wasn't going to budge.

"That's not really fair" she poked his arm and then regretted it by the feeling of nausea that built in her stomach from the touch, the skin of his arm was smooth and strong. She felt the need to keel over and die "You can't just leave me hanging"

Itachi, without her knowing, closed his eyes at the contact. Her small petite fingers were smooth and silky against his arm and he felt a strange wave of pleasure flood through him from the contact. But that wasn't what got his mind spinning; it was the way she was acting she seemed changed. Changed for the better but changed none the least, she seemed happier and more content.

"I don't feel the need to explain myself to you" He stated and smirked slightly when she huffed.

"Of course you don't you're an Uchiha, you don't explain to anyone" Her green eyes narrowed at him as he stopped and sat down. She sat opposite him still crossing her arms and huffing, he wanted to laugh and he did.

Sakura felt like she was swimming in melted caramel when the sound of that laugh hit her ears, it was smooth and warm and utterly gorgeous. Tilting her head back she silently sighed as it slowly drew to an end.

"Sakura," she looked up and met his black eyes, mentally noting each fleck of blue within them.

"Yeah?" her voice was whispered; she felt like that if she used her usually tone the moment between them (Whatever it was) would be ruined.

"What are you doing tonight?" His face was close to her and his breath fanned across her face.

Her heart literally stopped beating.

-XXXX-

Doctor Kobayashi had been worried about patients before, that was normal; but the amount of worrying she was doing for Haruno Sakura wasn't. She was scared to mention the information she found out to the Haruno's incase it made Sakura crack. After all the hard work she had done on the girl to get her to where she was today that just didn't seem fair. But she couldn't keep this a secret, someone needed to know something.

If the rapist was back that meant somehow he'd escaped the charges which was never a good sign. Doctor Kobayashi felt ill, really ill her stomach kept knotting itself up as she thought up new situations that could go horribly wrong.

Being a mother probably didn't help her worrying, having a daughter a couple of years older then Sakura made her maternal instinct kick in for the pink haired girl. She was young and beautiful, she was depressed and suffering for too long from what that man had done to her. She couldn't ruin the happiness the girl just achieved that would be the cruellest thing in the world to do. The doctor sat down at her desk and buried her face in her hands as if trying to hide away from the world.

It didn't work those awful thoughts kept swimming around in her head tormenting her, she for once didn't know how the help a patient. Did she ruin everything she'd help build for the sake of the truth? Or did she pretend all was well until they found out different? Which was better? Which was smarter? But most of all, which was safer?

In any case involving a patient the correct option was to take the safest, but the safest wasn't so clear here. It wasn't black and white Doctor Kobayashi was dealing with to very similar shades of grey. She didn't know what to do, she didn't have an clear idea as to which was the best option so being a thinker she decided to give it a while before choosing, hoping the correct choice would come to her.

-XXXX-

Sakura blinked, as her mouth and brain started moving at separate speeds, her mouth was read to answer while he brain turned to mush and couldn't even process what was going on.

"I don't know yet" she rushed out her mouth running on turbo as her brain tried (Hopelessly) to catch up. She clenched her fists in her lap trying to ground herself to hold on to her sanity but she seemed to have lost her grip with reality. There were random words flying around in her head and she couldn't string them together to make a sentence since they didn't make sense, her mouth was ready to blurt out any random thing. So she pressed her lips together tightly trying to put her brain and mouth on par again.

Itachi leaned in slightly closer, as smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "Excellent." he whispered to her. She thought she was going to die; her heart was pounding so loudly she was sure he could hear it.

"I'd like to get to know you better," he paused choosing his words "Meet me at the front gate at eight." Sakura couldn't do anything but nod as he stood up and walked away, perfectly calm and composed. Sakura felt all the blood in her body rush to her head as she leaned forward and tried not to pass out.

On returning to the group Ino was in the middle of some story, using her hands to get her points across. Sakura gave her a meaningful look and nodded her head towards a spot not to far from the group; Ino stood and said she'd be back in a moment.

"What's up?" she asked as they stood behind a tree, the shade from the tree was cooling on Sakura's now hot skin and helped her think clearly.

"Itachi just asked me out" Sakura spat out and Ino stood still for about five seconds before squealing and jumping up and down.

"No way! Oh my Gosh that's brilliant!" Ino grabbed Sakura and shook her "I'm totally helping you get ready!" Sakura sighed and closed her eyes; this was going to take forever.

Ino had returned to the group and explained that Sakura and she had to leave for an urgent matter. She insisted everything was fine when Hinata began to get worried and told them all they'd see each other tomorrow at school. After saying goodbye she ran over to Sakura and they made their way back to the dorms.

"This is so amazing I can't believe you're going out with Itachi!" Ino exclaimed as she opened the door and allowed Sakura to walk in.

"Either can I" Sakura muttered to herself as she heard Ino close the door.

"What did he say?" Ino asked as she went to her bedroom motioning for Sakura to follow.

"That he wanted to get to know me better" Sakura looked around, she'd never been in Ino's bedroom before it was so different than her own. On the floor lay crumpled up and expensive looking clothes, she had half open draws with bits and bobs hanging out of them. On her shelves lay knick-knacks and photos of family. The walls were covered with posters and photos from when Ino was younger.

"Yikes that's like the most serious reason to go on date, maybe he wants sex" Ino mused as she opened the door to her closet.

Sakura ignored the comment and looked into the closet; it was full of gorgeous looking clothes, clothes Sakura only dreamed about. They all looked so amazing, Sakura wished she had clothes like these, her jeans and t-shirts hanging in her closet felt plain and average compared to these things.

"You wanna borrow something?" Ino asked as she raised a brow at the girl. Sakura swallowed and shook her head "I can't I mean-". Ino cut her off by waving her hand.

"Puh-lease we're friends and friends borrow each others clothes." Ino looked at Sakura, seizing her up "Let's do the make-up first and then work on the outfit."

Pointing to a chair Ino began rooting around her room for her make-up supplies "Sit Sakura" she said with her back to the girl

Sakura sat feeling helpless as she watched Ino gather the 'needed' equipment. "Let's go for a natural look, we don't want him to think you are expecting something" Ino muttered as she placed the make-up on a dressing table before the chair Sakura was sitting in. Sakura didn't respond because she wasn't experienced in this area, just nodding along to Ino's plan.

By the time Ino had finished, it was nearing to 8 o'clock and Sakura looked, well beautiful.

Ino deciding to keep the outfit plain gave Sakura a simple Bo-ho white halter neck dress; it was just above the knee. Sakura looked angelic, pure in the flowing white material her hair was curled loosely and pinned back with sparkly clips, leaving some curls framing her face. The dress was suitable due to the weather still being warm, give it two weeks and it'd be too cold but right now the weather was just right.

"You look fantastic, I'm so jealous you're bloody gorgeous!" Ino smiled as she hugged Sakura "I'll walk you to the gate" Sakura smiled briefly before walking out of Ino's room to her own bedroom. Rooting through the doors she found her phone and she put that in her small purse.

Sakura was glad she insisted of changing into the dress alone because that way Ino never saw her arm, the red lines had faded to a peachy pink but still looked suspicious. She was now wearing a snow white cardigan over the dress to hide her arms from anyone else's eyes.

Walking back out she grinned at Ino because Ino was grinning at her.

They walked slowly to the gate, talking about different things Ino asked was everything okay and Sakura answered with a well rehearsed 'Yes I'm fine, thanks for asking'. They had gotten close to the gate and Sakura could see Itachi leaning up against the wall next to the gate looking casually at the sky. Ino noticed to and waved goodbye and wishing her luck before turning and walking back to the dorm.

Sakura closed her eyes and prayed for this to go well.

-XXXX-

Itachi looked away from the sky as he heard footsteps beside him; his eyes met piercing green ones, which looked even more amazing in the fading light.

"Itachi" she greeted, her eyes unsure but hard with strength. He looked at the rest of her then beginning with her head; her hair was clipped back in a loose and sexy way leaving strands framing her pale face. Her cheeks were aglow with a coral colour that he guessed wasn't natural, her eyes framed beautifully with black eyeliner and her lashes standing out from mascara. She was wearing a white halter neck dress with flat shoes, and she looked calm and peaceful but most of all beautiful. She didn't look like she was trying to hard; she looked casual enough to be going out for lunch but in a way that made dinner just as an appropriate occasion

"Sakura" he gestured for her to go first but she didn't move, arching his eyebrow he waited. "I don't know the way" she pointed out and he smirked.

"How about we get beyond the gate first?" she looked down at her feet as his eyes danced with amusement "Ladies first" he gestured again this time she walked outside the grounds. Itachi followed behind her and then they were walking side by side on the street. Sakura's eyes were looking up, at the pinks and purples that filled the sky.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked her, his voice a lot closer then she was expecting it to be. Her eyes met his, and she tilted her head in a questioning way. Itachi was dumbfounded that he'd actually asked about the well being of another person, so directly normally he either didn't care or was discreet.

"You were gone from school for a couple of days" He clarified, still looking into her eyes but continuing to walk. Sakura couldn't look into those eyes any longer she felt if she kept staring into them she'd tell him the truth. About everything, looking at her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Itachi without even knowing the girl that well knew that was a lie, once she told often, to many people, people who believed it. Itachi decided that she was lying for a reason and didn't push her on it.

Sakura looked at Itachi and said the first thing that came to her head "So the whole 'I have no emotions' thing runs in the family huh?" Itachi just looked at her.

"Well you and Sasuke both have it, but I guess you're slightly better at it" she paused thinking. "Well if I didn't know better I'd think you'd just given me a compliment" Itachi smirked at her and she felt her stomach flip.

"So did you get it from your mom?" She asked looking over at him, he smirked "No she's as emotional as they come" Sakura noticed a soft looked that passed over Itachi's face, it was only there for a second but it still had been there. She smiled to herself at that.

"You're dad?" Sakura pressed further and noticed how Itachi's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the mention of his father, "Yes, he drilled it into us from a young age" Sakura saw he didn't want to talk further about this so she changed the subject.

"I've heard about the company, its one of the most successful companies in the world" She looked over at him, he was looking straight on. "Our whole family put their blood sweat and tears into that company to make it what it is today" Sakura sensing he didn't like that asked him about it. "You're not happy about this?" He met her eyes and kept them there for a while.

"You could say that" Sakura rolled her eyes at the short vague answer, he gave away nothing.

"Maybe it'll be easier if you ask questions and I answer considering you're not too eager to talk." She noticed they had stopped at another gate, this time walking through it. She looked around and saw that this was the school car park.

"Tell me about you're parents" He stated blandly as he pulled out his keys and a car not to far away from them lit up. Sakura took in the black Mercedes; it was expensive looking with black out windows and a shiny surface. It looked like a car a rich family gave to their son.

He opened her door and waited for her to get in before closing the door behind her and walking around to his side. When they were buckled in and driving out of the car park Itachi glanced at her as if saying 'Are you going to talk?'

"My mom is the one with the pink hair," she clarified "She grew up in West Virginia with two sisters and a brother, her brother died at the age of 5 he had heart problems." Itachi kept looking straight ahead taking all of this in. "She works as a middle school teacher and she's the best cook in the world. She has the biggest heart and is always trying to make my life easier." Itachi glanced at Sakura as she said this; she was looking out the window her eyes far away.

"My dad's the one with the big green eyes," he noticed from the corner of his eye as a smile appeared on her face. "He's a brilliant dad and he's really good at fixing things, he grew up in California, hence why we live here now. He has one sister and one brother, both are still alive. He works as an electrician and he knows everything there is to know about cars. He's the sweetest man out there and he doesn't have a single bad bone in his body. He used to bring me places when I was younger and tell me things about his past, he works very hard for long hours and will go out no matter what time he's been called at. He's so dedicated to what he does, I love him."

"I love both my parents, they work hard so I have an easier life and they look out for me. They taught me the most important things there is to know out there; I love them both very much. I don't come from a rich big family like you do, heck I don't even know what its like to be in a brand new car" Sakura gestured around her "But I enjoyed my childhood, I never missed the money I didn't have. I grew up in a small neighbourhood where nobody had a lot of money, and still don't. I don't envy you, with your fancy car and big name because I wouldn't change my parents for the world."

Sakura felt like a load had been released from her chest, like she had wanted to say that to someone for a very long time but couldn't. Looking over at Itachi she saw him looking at her then back at the road.

"I don't blame you" was all he said before asking another question. "Why Rockwell academy?" he asked as he turned the corner

"Why not?" she shot back at him, "Don't answer a question with another question," he chided.

"It's the best school out there; I want to go to a good college. I don't have the money so if I go to Rockwell it looks good it may help me." Itachi looked over at her his eyes staring into her own "You'll get into any college you want, on your own." Sakura moved her eyes away from his unsure of how to respond.

"Do you have any pets?" Itachi asked, after a while of silence

"I used to have a goldfish but he got obese because I was young and excited and over fed him. He got stuck in the castle and couldn't reach the food so he died." Itachi laughed, his laugh bounced around the car. His laugh made her smile; she smiled at him as he shook his head eyes never leaving the road. "Only you." he muttered.

The car slowed to a stop in a parking lot, the streets surrounding the parking lot were well lit from the lights of expensive looking restaurants. Sakura watched as Itachi unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, figuring that they were here Sakura unbuckled herself to and was about to open her door when Itachi beat her to it.

"Thank you," she said as she stepped out Itachi closing the door behind her and locking the car. "What do you think about Sasuke?" Itachi asked, obviously not done questioning her.

"Uh well, he's broody like you; he's quiet and conservative he keeps to himself. He's smart really smart and he seems to be a good person." She looked over at Itachi "Why?" Itachi just smirked.

"I'm broody huh?" Was all he said as they walked out onto the well lit street. "Do you go to Virginia often?" his eyes were watching her she could feel them.

"No I've never been, my mom doesn't talk much about it," Her eyes looked up at the sky which was now black with tiny specks of gold and yellow. "The stars are so beautiful" she stated as they continued walking up the street.

"Will you tell me about your family?" Sakura asked as she glanced over at Itachi. "My family history isn't interesting and I frankly don't enjoy speaking of my parents." Sakura bit her lip and nodded.

"Its nothing personal" He added in a reassuring tone before opening the door to a restaurant and allowing her to go in first.

Sakura looked at her feet as they walked in, she wanted to understand him better but he clearly wasn't going to talk; swallowing she decided that, that was fine. She wouldn't push him on an issue he didn't wish to discuss with her, she was too used to people doing that to her. Deciding to just enjoy herself she looked up at the waiter walking towards them and smiled.

"Hello" he smiled at both of them, eyes lingering on Sakura for longer than considered appropriate. "Hey" she smiled back and Itachi just raised a brow. The waiter handed them menus and pointed them to their table. "I'll be back in a while to take your drink orders."

"You come here often?" Sakura asked as she went to pull out her seat but Itachi beat her to it again. Once seated her pushed her chair back in.

"Not often but they'd know me, my family would usually come here for occasions celebrated outside the home" Itachi sat down calmly opposite her.

"Ah I see," Sakura's phone buzzed in her purse "I'm sorry" she furrowed her eyebrows as she looked for it in her bag, clicking on the 'read' button a smile spread across her face.

**New Message**

**From: Ino Y**

**Message: YES TO SEX! YES TO SEX! If he wants it then….YES TO SEX! **

Sakura bit her tongue as she kept smiling trying not to laugh, but that soon subsided as the realisation of what Ino had said reminded her of.

**Rape is a form of sex**.

The voice whispered in her head, it sounded like it was very far away but she could still hear it.

**Will Itachi rape you too?**

Sakura closed her eyes and shoved her phone in her bag, swallowing the bile that had risen in her throat.

**Will he?**

Sakura wanted to scream but could only clench her fists.

**Can you even answer it?**

Sakura felt like the voice was fading away but she could still hear it, faintly.

BACK OFF! Sakura yelled back mentally, she'd never risen to the challenge the voice presented and she felt relaxed when she was met only with silence.

"Ma'am?" Sakura looked up to meet the gaze of the waiter. Her eyes glanced at Itachi in a questioning way. Itachi was looking at her closely examining her every move, he hadn't missed the way she had went off in a trance, or the clenching of her fists, or the sudden terror in her eyes.

"He was wondering what you wanted to drink" Itachi filled in Sakura looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh um, water will be fine" The waiter nodded "Sparkling or still?" Sakura couldn't process what he was asking her, her eyes were moving around the room quickly she didn't feel good. Her head felt like there was loads of pressure building inside it.

She felt a hand on her own, looking over she saw black eyes watching her.

"Sakura are you okay?" Itachi's voice cut through the blur of everything around her, the room stopped spinning and her eyes stopped moving. Her headache subsided and she nodded looking at their hands.

"I'm fine, still would be brilliant thank you" the waiter nodded and glanced at her one more time as he walked away.

"Is everything alright?" Itachi asked her this time his eyes were scanning her for some sign of injury or pain. She could feel his smooth skin on her hand, it was warm very warm. His skin felt hotter than the normal person's, she found comfort in that thought.

"Yeah I just feel kind of dizzy" she blinked and looked at him then smiled "We had a sleepover last night I probably and just tired; your brother and Naruto woke us up early." Itachi nodded and slowly moved his hand from hers.

"The waiter likes you" Itachi pointed out and Sakura having let her guard down and wanting to enjoy the evening got the napkin and threw it at him.

Itachi easily caught it, obviously he's Itachi. "Now, now don't get stroppy it's unattractive" Sakura threw her head back and laughed. She laughed until her sides hurt, Itachi smiled to himself at this. Her laugh was beautiful, just like her; pure and innocent untainted and clean it was full of joy he could never understand, but when she laughed he felt like for just that moment he got to experience that joy too.

"What's so funny?" He asked leaning closer. "You, giving me advice on how to be attractive." She smiled and leaned in "That's just rich." He smirked. "I'm happy I can amuse you."

Sakura smiled again and opened her menu, "Oh my gosh this stuff is so expensive, I can't-"

"It's on me" Itachi said watching as her eyes shot up to meet his. "I can't let you pay for this" she was about to continue when he held up a hand. "I brought you out I pay." Sakura looked at him, she really looked at him and he felt the need to look away but didn't. "Thank you Itachi" she smiled and gently touched his hand before moving it back.

Without thinking he pulled it back with his own, "Don't mention it." Sakura looked at their hands, his on top of hers the heating from his palm going onto the back of her own hand, she half smiled to herself something Itachi didn't miss.

The waiter returned with the drinks "Are you ready to order?" Sakura mentally cursed herself she hadn't even gotten around to looking at the darn menu.

Itachi ordered so quickly Sakura didn't even catch what he said "Try the chicken" he insisted Sakura just shrugged and smiled at the waiter "The chicken it is" the waiter smiled back eyed their hands then walked off.

"The waiter _really_ likes you" Itachi added and Sakura rolled her eyes but didn't move her hand away from his. "Maybe it's you he likes," she teased. Itachi raised an eyebrow and just looked at her before turning her hand palm side up on the table.

Sakura looked at him in confusion and then at her hand, she felt a sense of dizziness when he intertwined their fingers on the table. He didn't say anything, she didn't expect him to that just wasn't him.

Itachi then began asking more questions clearly not finished.

"Do you have any siblings?" Sakura looked at him and shook her head "No I'm an only child."

"Religion?" Sakura glanced up at him finding the question unusual "I don't believe" she stated calmly, Itachi raised a brow at this.

That he found interesting, he figured out of all people out there Sakura would be a believer.

"Explain this to me," his voice was soft and he removed his fingers from hers and began tracing shapes on her palm. Sakura wanted to close her eyes and just feel him tracing her palm but she didn't want to look like a freak.

"People live, they get old and they die. That's life bad stuff happens to people, you live once you have to make it last." Her green eyes were hard with pain as she said this, he could see scaring behind those eyes. A pain that she was fighting, hiding from everyone was right behind those glassy eyes.

"Scientific" Itachi muttered as he looked at her small palm.

The food arrived and the two ate, Sakura ate mostly in silence as she thought about her lack of beliefs, she answered questions he asked and by the time they were finished there was very few things Itachi didn't know. He knew more about her than Ino probably did, she liked that but it made her feel guilty for not telling Ino some of these things.

Sakura looked out the car window for most of the journey she felt exhausted, she had enjoyed herself but now she was tired and she had school tomorrow. She closed her eyes for what felt like a second but obviously wasn't because she reopened them to Itachi opening her door and helping her out.

They walked slowly back to her dorm-room, and she glanced at him on the way. His eyes were as black as the sky above them; they shone in the blackness of the world around them. She wanted to reach up and touch his face.

The hallways were quiet and dimly lit; most people were asleep ready for an early morning tomorrow. When they reached Sakura's door she had her key in her hand, slipping it into the hole she turned it. And then turned to look at Itachi, his eyes were watching hers with a sort of curiosity.

"Thank you" she whispered loud enough for her to hear him but quiet enough to not disturb the sleeping students. Her hand was still resting on the key on the door.

"You're welcome" He whispered back, Sakura looked deeply into those eyes as his head got closer to her. She could smell him, she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

She wasn't expecting the kiss; she wasn't expecting it at all. Itachi pecked her lips gently and slowly, it wasn't lust filled or fast, it was caring and slow and as he pulled away by about 5 centimetres Sakura looked into his eyes. Her heart was pounding and she thought she was going to pass out from such a tiny kiss. He leaned in again and this time when his lips caught hers, they stayed put.

This kiss wasn't a peck, it was long and slow. His lips moved over hers with expert ease, Sakura closed her eyes. It felt nice, it felt good. She then felt his tongue pressing against the gap between her lips, without thought she opened her mouth and in his tongue went. His tongue moved also with expert ease, and it was warm like the rest of him. Each stroke of his tongue caused her to feel dizzier.

His fingers rested at the nape of her neck tangled in her hair, as the kiss picked up more heat Sakura felt the need for air. The speed of this kiss increased and Sakura followed his lead; she felt her back against the wall now instead of being beside the door. The kiss grew deeper and deeper and Sakura couldn't believe Uchiha Itachi was kissing her.

**Maybe he'll rape you**.

The voice whispered deep within her head, Sakura pushed it away as she felt Itachi's hands moving from the nape of her neck to her collarbone.

Then a flashback hit her.

_He was kissing her, in a rushed hard way. It felt wrong and bad, she felt dirty. She began to squirm as his hands moved to fondle with her breasts. That's when her muffled screaming began, nobody heard her. He hand unbuttoned his pants now and was shifting her skirt allowing him access to her to virginity. It was fast the penetration and it hut, she screamed and she felt him cover her mouth. As the rape went on and on, she cried the whole way through but no one came to her rescue. _

The kiss was continuing and the heat between the two teenagers was building, but sakura couldn't she had become scared again. That flashback and the kiss combined was doing bad things to her head. She pushed him off her gently but strong enough to get the point across. Tears were forming in her eyes as the fright and pain washed through her system,

"I'm sorry" she covered her mouth as a sob broke out "I can't" she shook her head before opening the dorm room and closing it behind her.

Itachi stood there wondering why she had suddenly become upset. He ran over the image of her eyes in his head, the pain that was behind them had come a lot closer to the surface then before she looked frightened of him. Like she thought he was going to hurt her.

-XXXX-

**A/n: Sorry its late yeah I know you all hate me, blah blah blah. Anywhom there you have it sorry about the lateness but when I said at the top about vodka I meant it, Ashley had a pretty big headache so do forgive her :]].**

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it, I think this is longer than the others but I don't really know. Er yeah that's pretty much it, oh yeah….YAY KISS SCENE!....BOOO Sakura got scared :[[ you can never win can you? (Sigh)**

**So do you guys think I should keep this T or change it to M because I don't know what crazy shit I'll get up to in the future I'm a very unplanned gal soo tell me whatcha think. REVIEW PLEASE I can't believe there is 40 I was gonna cry when I saw that but I didn't because I didn't have waterproof mascara an eyeliner on…yes I'm that shallow.**

**Anyways thanks for reading have a fantastic day and you all rock!**

R&R!!


	7. Learning to Breathe

Chapter 7: **'Learning to breathe'**

**A/N****: I want to say a few things before I begin this chapter. A) thank you to all who reviewed you are the most beautiful people alive (If your guys I'm sticking with beautiful) B) Yami Uchiha is the best person known to man kind Google her, find her and do whatever the hell she tells you to do she rocks and she's amazing. If she was a word she'd be fan-fucking-fabu-awesome-amzing-ness. Enjoy the chapter, if not go back into the hole you came from.**

**Now about this chapter, lets see hmm took me forever (Again) to think of a title I think my brain is dying :]] But I made it through. **

**BTW: I was too lazy to proof read this so if there are any typos I may fix em later other then that..BLAH**

**Now please excuse me while I go be a loner in my corner XD (I need friends message me!)**

**Enjoy**

**R&R**

Lastwords

Random fact: I support gay/bi/Lez people (THEY ROCK WOO) if you don't well I don't care. Have a nice day.

-XXXX-

Emi was tired, she had been routing through files all day and nothing particularly interesting came up about this Sakura girl. She hadn't received detention, her grades were brilliant she transferred from an average school and got in on a scholarship. She had no behavioural problems, no issues with staff members, nothing she was a squeaky clean freshman. Emi had looked through everything she could think of. All she had gotten was physical traits and grades, some contact information and her old school.

_That's just going to have to do,_ she though as she carried the information to her dorm room for Akane. She had taken down the stuff she had found but she figured Akane wouldn't be pleased; this was nothing special nothing extremely worthwhile. Anybody could find out this stuff if they looked hard enough for it.

She opened the door and stepped inside the now tidy dorm room, placing the papers on the desk and looked around. She jumped when Akane appeared out of nowhere and smiled. "Are these what I think they are?" She asked her eyes dancing. Emi just nodded. "She's nothing special Akane I didn't find anything unusual" she waited for Akane to throw a strop but she didn't she just smiled as she flicked through the papers her eyes scanning the words.

"These are perfect" she smiled at Emi and walked slowly towards her bedroom. Emi leaned on the counter and thought about that statement, Akane was obviously up to something she obviously had a plan if she was pleased with only those pieces of information. She clearly figured they wouldn't find anything useful and devised a plan to allow her to do something else. Emi then began to worry for the girl on the receiving end of this plan. Haruno Sakura was about to become very unlucky, and Emi was feeling very guilty because no matter what happened she had given Akane the needed tools.

Emi walked to her room and sat down covering her face. She did the only thing she figured she could, she prayed.

-XXXX-

Ino had gone to bed about an hour ago, she had been lying in her bed for about half an hour trying to imagine what was going on, on Sakura's date. She had imagined the good, the bad and the downright awful. But she fell asleep with a smile upon her face. Her gut was tugging her mind towards the 'good' scenario, and Ino allowed her mind to be pulled. Her dreams were peaceful and full of happy endings.

She didn't stir to the whispers outside the front door, she didn't wake to the noise of flesh on flesh, she didn't wake to the whispered 'I can't' or the broken sob. She didn't even wake to the entering of someone into the dorm room.

Or the small sobs that followed that entrance.

-XXXX-

Sakura leaned her head against the cool wood of the dorm room door, and let small sobs escape her mouth. Keeping in mind that Ino was probably asleep, she kept the sobbing quiet. But her face was twisted in a pain from years ago.

**I warned you. You should've listened to me.**

Sakura's small hands grabbed her pink locks at the roots and pulled. The physical pain helping her get a grip on the situation.

_Get out! Get out of my head! _

Sakura screamed in her mind, the silence that met that scream mad her feel even crazier. _I have a voice in my head; I must be nuts and to make it worse I'm talking back to it. _Her fingers left her hair, and as the strands fell around her face she covered her mouth with her hand. While pain rippled through her whole being, she closed her eyes and shook her head. _Denial_, she thought, all over again denial was back_._ Shaking her head she whispered "It's real, no more denying it; it happened; it really happened."

Walking slowly to her room, she put her small handbag on the bed and sat down. She was up early tomorrow for school she needed to sleep. Wiping her eyes, she began preparing for bed. She walked into the bathroom and began washing her face, removing the make up. When that was finished she proceeded with brushing her teeth and pulling the clips out of her hair letting it fall loose. Changing into her pyjamas and hanging up Ino's dress she climbed into bed.

Before allowing herself to close her eyes, she stared at her ceiling and whispered.

"he didn't know, he doesn't know now. He wasn't intentionally trying to scare me. It happened by accident. Besides that, I enjoyed myself."

Her mind get reminding her that she'd never kissed anyone before, besides the incident. She didn't know what it would do to her because it had never happened before for her to know about. She was agreeing with the idea that overtime the reaction would lessen and subside. Her body was just reliving trauma through that experience because last time it happened the most traumatic thing of her life had happened. She felt certain that, she would become accustomed to it because her body would understand that it wasn't going to happen again.

Closing her eyes a small smile played on the corners of her lips.

"I enjoyed myself" she whispered before turning over and falling asleep.

-XXXX-

Itachi, stayed at the door for a while listening to Sakura's small quiet sobs. He could hear them through the door, and something inside his stomach had tightened. Something terrible had happened to her and she hid it from everybody, but certain thing seemed to give her a knock on reaction that she couldn't control.

He had then heard her whisper with only made him more certain of his presumptions, he had wanted to knock on the door and apologize to her but instead her walked away. Figuring if she wanted to hide her pain she probably didn't want people seeing her breakdown. She most likely preferred to do that in private, alone.

Walking back to his dorm room with his hands in his pockets, Itachi mulled over the night and one thing stuck with him.

He had enjoyed himself. He had enjoyed the night and he had enjoyed her company.

He had enjoyed himself.

Opening the door and then closing it Itachi changed his clothes and went to bed.

-XXXX-

The night passed by quickly and Sakura awoke to light coming into her room from a gap in her curtains. Sighing and stretching she got up and showered. After her shower she took her pills and set about get ready for school. When finished she walked out of her room to bump into a grinning Ino.

"Well?" She asked her voice full of excitement. Sakura smiled and smoothed her hair on her head, then grinned at Ino.

"It was nice" she smiled again and walked by Ino into the kitchen.

Ino ran after her "Nice?" Sakura turned and nodded. "Uh hello, friend over here wanting juicy details!" Ino was practically bouncing with excitement. Sakura just laughed and grabbed some food.

"There's not much to say" she said before beginning to eat.

"Uh Uchiha fucking Itachi what's not to say?" Ino Sat opposite her not giving up.

"It was nice" Sakura continued eating.

Ino sighed and began eating her breakfast too.

Sakura and Ino left the dorm making their way to the school building and even through Ino tried to get it out of her Sakura kept tight lipped.

"Fine then don't talk" Ino squeezed Sakura to show she was playing around. Sakura squeezed Ino's hand back as they entered the school building.

The halls looked the same and Sakura found comfort in the bustling of people, Ino said her goodbyes and headed for her locker leaving Sakura to walk alone to her own. Hinata was already waiting when she got there.

"Hey" she smiled her unusual eyes looking soft. Sakura smiled back and opened her locker; she could smell the scent of paper mixed with ink that only school books gave off. The smell made her smile and as she grabbed her books she noticed the neatly folded yellow post-it on the bottom of her locker. Someone must have pushed it through the crack of the door. Sakura put her books in her bag and unfolded the piece of paper.

The swirly handwriting reminded her of something she'd seen recently, very recently.

_You'll regret it._

Sakura narrowed her eyes in confusion; the locker area was to well organized for this to be a mistake. Alphabetical order left little room for slip up when talking about leaving someone in particular a note. Sakura folded the piece of paper up again and left it in the bottom of her locker. Where had she seen something similar, then it hit her; that single word _bingo._

Sakura shut her locker and narrowed her eyes again, somebody didn't drop that note last night it was meant for her. What was going on?

Hinata and Sakura walked to Ino's locker in silence, Sakura was mulling over different scenarios for how the first and second note got planted.

Ino was finished and was talking to Sasuke and Naruto, both of which had their eyes narrowed and looked pretty pissed. Sakura walked up and interrupted.

"Ino that note was planted, I got a second one in my locker," Ino who had stopped talking narrowed her own eyes and tapped a finger to her chin.

"Who and why would someone do that?" Sakura shrugged and looked at the ceiling. "What were you guys bitching about?"

Naruto straightened up and whispered "Orochimaru is back."

Sakura was lost for words. She didn't know Naruto was able to whisper. Ino sensing Sakura wasn't with them explained.

"Orochimaru is the weirdest, creepiest man alive and he's a teacher. A teacher with power he gives tons of homework and the worst punishments imaginable. He's evil. And he's back." Ino shuddered and Sakura just laughed.

"Please he couldn't be that bad." Sakura supplied, Ino just shook her head.

"He is he really and truly is Sakura" Ino then wiped the disgusted look off her face and motioned for them all to head to class. Sakura walked slowly thinking about the note again. Sasuke was walking beside her. Being a Uchiha he cut to the chase.

"What note?" his voice was removed but it was forced removal he was making himself seem removed whereas Itachi came across as naturally being removed.

"Someone left a note saying 'Bingo' outside our dorm room the other day. And we figured someone dropped it, but today I found another one in my locker saying 'you'll regret it' so I'm guessing it wasn't by accident it was meant for me."

"Why would someone do that?"

"If I knew that do you think I'd by trying to figure it out?" Her eyes were challenging him to argue back. He just met her eyes blankly. She mentally compared his eyes to his brother's it was unusual how similar they seemed but up close were so different. Sasuke's looked like liquid charcoal, smooth and thick but completely black. Itachi's looked like melted onyx, silky and black but had flecks of deep blues. They were both gorgeous colours but Sakura found herself trying to find blue in Sasuke's eyes and being left feeling disappointed.

Sasuke was watching her watching him, she hadn't realised they had stopped moving. They were standing in the middle of a hallway looking into each others eyes. She broke the stare and continued to walk, Sasuke following close behind. His hair was darker then Itachi's too she noted but shook it off, now was note the time to be comparing the two brothers.

Sasuke and Sakura got to the next floor at the same time and both looked at each other again, this time there was concealed amusement in those black eyes. And Sakura felt the urge to smack him, she didn't because Ino was walking over to them with an arched eyebrow.

"What took you so long?" Her blue eyes were focused on sakura and the real _what did you do together?_ Was made very clear for the pink haired teen, she just smiled and shrugged.

They all walked over to their located classroom and began chatting, Sakura and Sasuke kept their silence. Stealing glances at one another every once in a while. Sakura after looking Sasuke in the eye decided to look behind him. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes found the onyx black of the only other Uchiha. Those eyes were void of everything at the moment, he seemed like he was incapable of feeling. She wanted to walk over to him but instead she straightened herself against the wall and held her ground. His eyes weren't watching her though, they were watching Sasuke. Sasuke, obviously, feeling the gaze turned and met the eyes of his senior even Sasuke's outstanding aura was shunned by Itachi's.

Sasuke matched with mirror image ease, the arched eyebrow he was receiving from Itachi. Neither of them spoke, they didn't need to, they were having a conversation with their eyes.

"Hn" was all Itachi said before his eyes looked down the hallway towards a girl with curly brown hair. Sakura's heart sank, she'd forgotten Itachi had girlfriend! Guilt washed through her as she pulled her sleeves over her hands. What had she done?

She looked at the ground staring at her shoes, wishing she had of remembered last night. Something inside her pointed out that she had broken away from the kiss, but Sakura countered the argument she had kissed him back before she did that. This was bad, this was very bad.

"Are you alright?" Ino asked her eyes following the older Uchiha then looking at Sakura. Sakura looked up and mouthed 'Later' Ino nodded and left it at that. The teacher arrived and they all shuffled into their classroom, and sat through the class.

-XXXX-

After lunch the girls made their way to their English class and sat in now 'their' corner. Sakura somehow managed to be next to Sasuke, so when they were given pair work she had to work with him. Not that it bothered her, he was nothing but polite but there was something behind those eyes that was making every single bone and muscle in her body scream 'run'. She was uneasy through the whole class and when the bell rang she was out of the room in a flash. So quickly she ran right into someone.

"Whoa" the person said as they caught her from falling over. Sakura looked up and saw Ino's brother, she apologized and was about to walk away when Ino came out. She looked at Sakura who was still being supported by Deidara's arm. Ino looked confused and then gave Sakura questioning glance.

"I bumped into him" she muttered, Ino's face smoothened out and she smiled. "Okay, let's go" Deidara let go of Sakura's arm but Sakura for some reason looked back and saw Sasori had been watching the whole thing. Her eyes met his and his face was also, like Itachi's, blank. She was about to look back when she saw a smirk pull at his lips, as if having a light bulb turned on his face lit up. Sakura rolled her eyes at him and faced back.

"Damn girl if you keep this up they'll put you on the board" Ino stated Sakura just laughed. "I'm serious, they all like you; well most of them but still!" Sakura just shook her head as they separated for their next class.

-XXXX-

Itachi sat down at his desk and waited patiently for the teacher to come, she didn't. So they all decided they had a free period, the board members gathered their desks and chairs in a circle and began discussing.

"So what's this shit going on with Akane?" Kisame asked "She's gone nuts" Sasori just nodded in agreement.

"We've been meaning to discuss this with you" Itachi stated "She's up to something to keep your eyes on her." The other members agreed to do just that.

Itachi had been watching Akane for most of the day and he hadn't found her doing anything suspicious. He figured that she guessed they'd be watching her so she either was getting someone else to do the dirty work or was being very clever and doing most of it in private. She wasn't going to ambush Sakura, she was going to take her time and chip away bit by bit. That was why they needed to catch her before she did something too damaging.

The bell rang and Itachi stood up slowly, putting his desk back in the correct place and walking out the door. Akane was just infront of him walking alone; he walked beside her and looked into her eyes. Her brown eyes feigned innocence but there was a huge hurt there.

"Stop" was all he said before walking off, Akane clenched her fists. She would not be bossed about by the pretty boy anymore. She was her own woman and she was going to cause some shit.

-XXXX-

The day came to an end and Sakura was glad to be sitting on her bed, Ino was sitting opposite her waiting for an explanation from earlier.

"Last night when I went out, at the end of it we kissed" Ino gasped and grinned but Sakura held up her hand to silence her "I just remembered today Itachi had a girlfriend" Ino's grin dropped.

"Uh oh" she whispered Sakura nodded. It was times like these she wished she was a character from a novel where she knew no matter what she'd somehow get a happy ending. But she wasn't part of a novel and happy endings didn't like her, she was the pathetic girl that died. The character nobody cared about, the character they were glad to see gone. It hurt but it was the truth.

"Sakura you can't blame yourself, if he has a girlfriend then it's his problem. You made a mistake learn from it don't make it again but don't sit moping about it." Sakura agreed, Itachi was bad news, the Uchiha was bad news. If she avoided him nothing could happen. He was much older then her, what would people think. She would avoid him at all costs and if he spoke she'd be removed, she'd tried it before and failed but now she had good reason to do so. This time she would see it through.

Nodding she smiled at Ino "Best get started on my homework" Ino nodded and hugged Sakura. Sakura hugged her back.

"After our homework lets watch a movie, we need some serious bonding time" Sakura laughed and nodded Ino left smiling. Sakura, even after everything, was glad to be back.

The homework took a couple of hours and Sakura being Sakura made sure she did some revision before putting away her books. No matter what she wouldn't let her grades slip; getting up and stretching she sighed then changed into her pyjamas. The soft flannel felt nice against her skin and as she walked into the living room to sit down she realised how tired she actually was.

Ino was already there with a DVD in the machine, she looked happy.

"Maybe you could settle for Sasuke instead" Ino looked at Sakura who looked confused.

"Well if Itachi and you won't work which is so dreadfully horrible by the way" Sakura rolled her eyes, Ino had a deep passionate love for Itachi "Maybe Sasuke would do, like not that you need to settle for second best or anything but he's good looking and he's smart. And deep down he does care, he has feelings." Sakura looked at ino and shook her head.

"No a days you need consent from both parties before going out with someone" Ino grinned and Sakura got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"That's the beauty of it; Sasuke is totally and completely into you!" Sakura froze. Her brain froze too, and not in a 'Oh my God all my dreams have come true romance novel way' in a 'When did this happen' way. Sasuke, sure he was good looking and smart and she liked him. But she couldn't see herself getting butterflies in her stomach for him, or sweaty palms. She'd only known him a week (longer then she'd known Itachi mind you) but she'd come to see him as family. It felt wrong.

But then something came to mind, something from long ago.

Her father's mother, her grandmother; she had only seen her a few times but she clearly remembered asking about her grandfather.

_Grandma, were you and grandpa in love when you met?_

_No child._

_But then why did you marry him?_

_Back when I was young, you didn't always have the choice to marry someone you loved. You just got married._

_But then why did you stay with him?_

_  
Love doesn't always have to be there to begin with, you can teach yourself to love someone. At first your papa and I hated one another we avoided each other at all costs, but over time as he got sick and I nursed him back to health. And the same for me, we learnt to love each other. We built a love and then a family._

_So what do you mean?_

_I mean child, that you don't have to be in love with someone to end up loving them. Love can grow from anything._

Sakura thought about what her grandmother had said all those years ago. Maybe she was onto something, maybe just maybe.

"Well I know right now you probably think its crazy, but he's a good guy. He's sweet I've know him a long time and he'd look after you." Ino supplied watching Sakura face, Sakura smiled a small smile.

"We'll see" was all she said. Ino nodded and clicked play as they settled in to watch a movie.

Sakura's mind was far away though, imagining herself with Sasuke. It wasn't that hard to do, she had him could make something grow together. Maybe not to begin with but it could grow into something, something beautiful. But it felt like every nerve in her body was screaming 'no' the same way that when Itachi was around every single nerve seemed to scream 'yes'. She felt like a square trying to be crushed into a circle.

It seemed painful and useless.

BY the end of the movie both Ino and Sakura were yawning, "See ya in the morning babe" Ino said as she hugged Sakura and went to bed. Sakura closed her door and climbed into her own bed too, that night her dreams were full of black eyes. Different but the same.

-XXXX-

The morning came and the sun shone through Sakura's window, it was cooler then usual but it was still warm. It was never truly cold in California compared to states like New York, but to people who had lived there their whole lives the drop in temperature was noticeable. Sakura sighed as she dried herself after her shower; she went through her morning routine in a blur making sure to take her pills.

When Ino and her had gotten inside they both went to Sakura's locker, neither were surprised when they found the third note. Sakura looked at Ino who motioned for her to open it, Sakura did.

The same usual handwriting was on the post-it, it was neat and easily read, not unique enough for somebody to be able to distinguish who it was though.

_This is only the beginning._

Sakura waited for Ino's reaction but there was only silence. She looked up and saw for the first time Ino wasn't joking around, her pretty face was cast in a look of worry and several other negative emotions.

"Sakura this isn't good." Sakura gave her a confused look "I know you're thinking 'it's just a note chill' but the fact that they are targeting you alone is odd but the way they're explaining that more is to come is what worries me. They're saying now its just notes but soon there'll be more. We need to tell someone."

Sakura sighed and knew how the process worked; you had to go to your mentor first. _Great, so much for avoiding Itachi_ she thought as she folded up the note and placed it on top of the other one. Ino sighed.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go find us some Uchiha" Sakura laughed at the accent Ino had used and the blonde gave a small smile.

"Come with me?" She asked and Ino nodded "Always" Sakura felt her heart throb at that, not in a romantic way but in a way that said 'I've just found someone I can trust'. They both took their time firstly going to Ino's locker then going upstairs to the senior's lockers. There were a couple of people at their lockers and a couple just hanging around; Sakura knew he was here though because she figured he was never late for anything.

Walking by the 'K' section she saw the back of the girl whom she knew to be Itachi's girlfriend. Sakura nudged Ino and tilted her head, Ino looked over and then gave Sakura 'WTF' look Sakura whispered "That's the girlfriend." Ino just raised her head and nodded. Soon enough they were at the 'U' section some people were there and she could see Sasori talking to Itachi from here. Her heart –involuntary- sped up, _damn Uchiha's_ she thought trying to settle her heart and now her stomach.

They reached there goal.

"Yo losers" Ino stated Sasori looked at her with a disapproving glance, then to Sakura he didn't keep his eyes there for long though. He looked suddenly, for a lack of a better word, jittery. Sakura wanted to laugh out loud at the thought but she held it in she was here on business.

_Keep it formal. Be removed, be impassive, be indifferent, be cold, be void of any emotion, act like you've never met him before and remember that night didn't happen._ Sakura gave herself a mental pep talk.

"Yamanaka, Sakura" Itachi addressed Ino in a formal manner, which confused her but she didn't question it.

"Uchiha, Dobe" Ino returned the formal salutation and then addressed Sasori like her was another brother. Sasori rolled his eyes and muttered something about her brain cell getting lonely. She gave him a glare.

"We… Well… Hmm… Yes I guess we, we have a problem." Ino's eyes were on Itachi, he looked at her then at Sakura his gaze questioning and very business-like.

"You found out about the brain damage then." Sasori supplied in completely head in the clouds sort of way. Sakura laughed.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you" she countered before Ino could speak.

"I learnt from the best pinkie" Sasori supplied giving her a grin, a grin that made her feel uneasy and right at home.

"Don't call me pinkie" she stated.

"Again I remind you, it suits you well"

"Again I remind you I don't like it"

Sasori kept grinning at her. Ino was staring at the two of them bantering away like old friends, and Itachi looked, well, blank. But Sakura knew better then to judge his emotions by his face; her eyes found his and saw something like held back rage beneath their surface.

Itachi didn't like the way Sakura was so at ease with Sasori, e didn't like the way the two of them seemed to have some form of inside joke going on. He didn't like the fact that she completely let down her guard for him and messed around like they were the best of friends. Most of all he didn't like that the person mentioned above was Sasori instead of him. His anger was laced with jealousy and Itachi hated jealousy.

"You were saying?" Itachi supplied, Ino blinked and looked back at him.

"Well tell him Sakura he's yours" Everybody looked at Ino "Mentor he's your mentor" she quickly addressed the awkwardness of the situation.

"Uh, well, um it's probably not that big a deal but you see"

"Wow pinkie you're fantastic at getting to the point, this is really intriguing" Sasori stated blandly, Sakura glared at him.

"Go bum fuck yourself" she smiled.

"Such a cheery young thing isn't she?" Sasori asked Itachi who looked broody.

Itachi was even angrier now, because she was having difficulty telling him something but her speech was perfectly fine when addressing Sasori.

"Sasori don't interrupt her when she's talking" Itachi's voice was like ice. Even Sasori noticed how harsh and clipped it was.

Sakura closed her eyes and spoke "I've been getting notes, first outside my dorm and we figured somebody dropped it but then two in my locker. One yesterday one today and Ino said we should tell you because it doesn't look good."

Itachi looked at Sasori who looked back at him, some unspoken understanding passed between them

"What did they say?"

"Bingo, you'll regret it and this is just the beginning" Sakura tried to brush it off "But I'm sure it's nothing someone's probably just playing around"

But nobody agreed. Itachi looked at him "You were right to tell us." Ino nodded.

"We'll deal with it." Sasori said standing straight; Sakura gave him a confused glance.

"But you don't even know who it is" Sasori looked at her then at Itachi realising he hadn't told her anything yet. "We'll figure it out we have connections."

Ino figured they knew who it was and weren't saying anything, which made her worry. That meant they had guessed somebody would be targeting Sakura which meant there was a particular reason.

Sakura looked at them before shrugging "If you insist" she was bout to speak but was broken off by a long scream of.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!"

Sakura closed her eyes and thought _give me patience please oh please give me patience._

Sasori was looking at the screaming Naruto followed by the slow walking Sasuke with something that resembled disgust. Sakura just sighed.

"The bastard said that you don't think I'm funny" Naruto pouted as he wrapped his arm around Sakura. Ino rolled her eyes and muttered (a mutter Sasori and Itachi heard) 'great more fan boys'.

Sakura looked at Sasuke then at Naruto. "Naruto you're hilarious now get off me."

"You see! You see Sasuke! She does find me funny" he said as he removed himself from Sakura.

Sasuke shook his head "Dobe" then looked at Sakura and then Itachi. "Everything alright Sakura?" he asked his eyes looking to his brother. Sakura opened her mouth but was beaten to it.

"Everything is fine Sasuke" Itachi's voice was freezing now, earlier compared to now it would have seemed warm. Sasuke looked at Itachi both of them giving each other what could only be called an Uchiha glare.

"I asked Sakura not you." Sasuke said moving closer. "I noticed that by the use of her name at the end of the sentence." Itachi smirked when Sasuke's face turned dark. Ino braced herself for an argument as the now charged Uchihas came closer together.

"She has the right to answer the question." Sasuke spoke and his voice had dropped to freezing aswell, he spoke in a short clipped manner. "Sasuke don't get yourself into an argument you can't win that's pointless and weak."

Sakura saw how the word weak left Itachi's lips like a bitter taste, and then how Sasuke received his face turned awful twisted with rage. What was it with this family and a hatred for weakness?

"Don't you" Sasuke hissed but Sakura stood between them.

"Okay now both of you stop bitching its" her eyes met Itachi's "Unattractive. Don't talk about me like I'm not here, Itachi Sasuke is correct you shouldn't answer questions for me. Sasuke stop being a girl it's not that big a deal chill; both of you need to get over your attitude problems or you'll never get laid. Stop bitching and suck it up like men. Bitching is for girls we invented it, we own it and we do it best. If you wanna fight, fight like men"

Her green eyes were hard and cold her hands were placed on both of their chests preventing them getting closer. Sasuke looked at her then down at her hand. Sakura couldn't believe she just said that and made a reference to sex without feeling ill or the need to cry. Maybe she'd overcome some mental obstacle.

Sasuke leaned in closer as if ignoring her warning. Sakura grabbed the fabric of his shirt.

"Don't mistake me for someone who repeats themselves" she hissed at the younger Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes went back to their normal size and he straightened up. Itachi just chuckled. She spun around to him.

"Don't you laugh! I'm pissed off with both of you so don't think you're getting the better side of the situation. You need to learn to control yourselves and also learn some mannerisms. I am perfectly capable of answer questions on my on Uchiha." Her eyes were like slits and everybody watched her like some wife scolding her husband.

"I survived 16 years without your help in that area, so don't answer for me." She gripped his shirt, but instead of backing down Itachi reached down and grabbed her wrists removing her hand from his shirt, his grip wasn't painful but it was strong. He rubbed his thumb against the flesh on the underside of her wrist; from Sasuke's point of view you couldn't see this.

"I apologize" he spoke in a sincere way that would have made anyone else melt, she imagined Ino turning to goo.

"Well that's too bad because I don't accept apologies if they aren't said in a way as 'I'm sorry' " Pulling her hand away she stared at him and brushed herself down. Glancing at Sasori then back at Itachi she said "I appreciate you looking into the issue I have and I'd like it if you'd inform me of anything you find."

She turned on her heel and walked away with Ino following.

"Damn girl he's got it good!" Sakura looked at Ino her face slightly flushed from her anger.

"Itachi mean he's totally into you too! Wow both Uchihas it's like something out of a book, gorgeous brothers arguing over the same beautiful girl. Who will win?" Sakura rolled her eyes "I saw the way her rubbed your wrist, he thought no one saw but I did. That was a caress not just a touch, he likes you a lot. "

"He also has a girlfriend" Sakura pointed out.

"Tch girlfriend smirlfriend, I thought he was playing around with you when you told me about his girlfriend but Sakura he's got it bad for you. He's not messing about, well atleast it doesn't look that way, I wouldn't be surprised if you got wind of a break up." Sakura swallowed she didn't want reason to be able to be with him she needed the opposite. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath then reopened them.

"Itachi and I can't be together Ino." She stated and Ino looked confused.

"What do you mean? Why?" Her blue eyes were full of questions.

"He's rich and comes from a well to do family, I'm broke I got in here on a scholarship I'm the type of person his family had for the cleaning service." Ino began to interject but Sakura continued "he's a senior I'm a freshman what would people think? He's leaving this school in a year and I'll only be getting to know it. It would look strange to all his friends if suddenly he had a freshman hanging around, he'd look like a cradle snatcher. I don't think I could put up with his emotionless nonsense, both him and sasuke it's so annoying and confusing." Her breathing was quick.

Ino was again about to speak but Sakura got there first.

"I had a bad experience a while ago, it effected me hugely. It ruined my life and I still have issues because of it. Because of that I don't want to go into a relationship with someone who hates weaknesses and feels the need to hide emotions. I have weaknesses and I'm over emotional I need support for that not someone who'll frown upon me because of it. I've never had a boyfriend before I don't want my first one to be a fucked up emotionless asshole, Sasuke included. I need someone who isn't afraid to show someone feelings."

Ino didn't know what to say the opposing argument was good, and she could see the tears swimming in Sakura's eyes. Even talking about whatever it was, was upsetting her; she did the only thing she could, the only thing that would help. She hugged her, she hugged and hugged her. Sakura began to cry.

"It's okay I get it. If you don't want to no one is going to make you, I'm here, if that's how you feel then you're right fuck the Uchiha's lets find someone who will adore you."

She wiped her eyes and smiled into the fabric of Ino's uniform.

"You better not get snot onto my uniform now bitch" Ino muttered Sakura laughed. The broke away from the hug and Ino smiled.

"Fuck the Uchihas" Ino stated

"Fuck the Uchihas" Sakura agreed

"I still think they're unbelievably hot though, and they both like you which means I hate you" Sakura laughed.

"And hey good for you back there standing your ground I didn't know you had it in you." Ino smiled wrapping her arm around Sakura.

"Maybe in time after a couple of relationships you can try you hand at an Uchiha. But no pressure"

"One will have probably graduated by that time" Sakura reminded her as they kept walking

"Nuh-uh, not with a face and ass like that they won't, I'll give you a couple of weeks and you'll be more experienced then any girl alive."

Sakura laughed, the thought was funny.

"I'm serious though, if you went looking it wouldn't take long. Don't worry we'll find someone."

Sakura smiled and walked into the classroom with Ino behind her, Sasuke and Naruto were already there. As was Hinata, Shikamaru was talking to her and she was smiling.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked up at the girls entrance, Sasuke's eyes found Sakura's she was giving him an 'I'm still mad look'.

-XXXX-

The day flew by and everybody was glad because tomorrow there was no school. Itachi was at his locker, grabbing a book when Sasori came up. "Should we go to her now or?" Itachi just nodded, closing his locker. They both walked to her locker at a normal speed, not drawing attention to themselves.

Akane was talking to Emi when she heard the cough, that was a cough that declared someone was behind you. She turned around and smirked but that soon faded when she realised Sasori was with Itachi. Emi gave her a look then walked away quickly. Akane was now all alone, she felt cornered.

_Keep confident_ she told herself.

"Akane we know about the notes" Sasori said as slid his cell into his pants pocket. Akane eyes narrowed she couldn't play dumb.

"What you're doing is pathetic," Sasori said "Get over it; you were dumped big deal cry a lot and then move on. Don't go sabotaging people's lives." Akane stood straight and laughed.

"I meant what I said."

Sasori and Itachi glanced at one another then at her, even though her hair was back to its usual perfection as was her make up. Behind those big brown eyes was something awful, something disturbing. She looked crazy, like she'd gone round the bend.

"Explain," was all Itachi said not even bothering questioning her.

"That it's just the beginning if she can't handle this then god only knows what she's going to do." Sasori's face twisted and he walked up to her.

"Girl or boy I don't care I'll hit you." She just laughed "I think its funny the way you both like her and from what I here apparently Sasuke does too. She seems to be quite the catch. Shame." Itachi's eyes narrowed a fraction, Sasori's narrowed further. She was riling them up.

"What have you found out?" Was all Itachi asked, he knew what she meant by it getting worse. She'd dug up something worthwhile, what could Sakura have in her past that was making Akane grin like a hungry animal.

"Oh never you mind, but its good it's really good. Well not for her but." Akane smiled again and this time pushed Sasori away from her. "Bye" she walked off. Sasori stared after her and then looked at Itachi.

"What do you think she found out?" Sasori watched as Itachi looked after her then at him. "I don't know but whatever it is she already knows it."

Akane walked happily back to her dorm room and pulled out her cell.

**Create Message**

**To: Mom**

**Message: **I'm coming home tomorrow for the day.

**Message Sent**

Akane grabbed a bag and packed a couple of over night things she would need, not forgetting the most important piece of paper ever. She folded it up and put it in her back.

**New Message**

**From: Mom**

**Message: **Okay see you then x

Akane smiled further, this really was too easy.

-XXXX-

Sakura and Ino were planning their day tomorrow, Ino figured they should go boy hunting. Sakura didn't have it in here to disagree, so having that decided they texted Ten-ten and Hinata. Everybody was in and ready to go.

"This will be so much fun," Ino smiled her blue eyes dancing with happiness. The emotions found on Ino's face were always (in Sakura's eyes) positive ones which in return made her feel happy too.

"Yes it will." Her smile matched Ino's and she laughed when the blonde through a pillow at her. They were both sitting on Ino's bed, messing about and soon a pillow fight broke out.

Laughing and squealing they fought until they were coughing from laughing so hard. Ino then feel off the bed which made Sakura laugh until she had to clutch her sides.

Ino was on the floor laughing too. It was days like these Sakura was thankful for her life, for her friends.

-XXXX-

Mikoto was chopping vegetables in the large kitchen when her phone buzzed. Pulling it out of her jeans pocket she clicked on the message.

**Mew message**

**From: Sasuke **

**Message: **Naruto and I will be coming home tomorrow

**Create message**

**To: Sasuke**

**Message: Okay sweetie, is Itachi coming home too?**

**Message Sent**

**New Message**

**From: Sasuke**

**Message: I don't know, probably not.**

Mikoto just nodded to herself before putting the phone away, it felt like forever since the last time she'd had her whole family around the dinner table. When one son came the other left, then neither of them were at home for ages. But Itachi was worse; as he got older he rarely stayed at home. He'd visit now and again but because he was at boarding school he didn't see the need to visit them unless it was a holiday. And now that Sasuke was at boarding school too she barely saw him either. She felt alone most of the time because her husband was always at work.

When he was at home he was too tired to want to engage in conversation or was being his emotionless self. Shaking her head she continued chopping watching her finger movements very carefully making sure she didn't cut herself.

She understood they all had busy lives but sometimes she felt like she was just the housewife. The lonely housewife with nobody to talk too, she missed her children she missed her friends. Way before she met Fugaku, she used to be out with her friends doing things. But now her whole life revolved around her children and her husband. She'd never been like Fugaku in that antisocial way of his, she loved people. She loved talking and listening, so being alone wasn't doing her any good. She wanted to get out and go see things and people but she never seemed to get the chance.

She smiled a sad smile to herself as she brushed all the chopped vegetables into a bowl, maybe she'd go out soon. She figured it would do her good. Placing the bowl in the fridge she tried not to wallow in loneliness so when she heard the front door open and close she got a fright.

Into the kitchen walked Itachi, her face lit up the moment she saw him. His eyes were the same as hers black with the small flecks of blue.

"Itachi sweetheart why are you home?" She moved to the table and took the next item of food needing preparing. When she wasn't given an answer she looked to her son then into his eyes, something was bothering him she hadn't seen that look in those eyes in a long time.

_Itachi sweetie what's wrong? Picking up she looked into his black eyes._

_He shook his small head, his short black hair falling in his eyes. Mikoto pushed the strands off his face._

_Tell mommy what's wrong._

_Daddy said that to understand something you had to take it apart bit by bit so you could see all the pieces._

_Mikoto nodded_

_But when I found a caterpillar I tired but it doesn't work. Mikoto looked at his small chubby fingers; they were stained with unusual colours._

_She looked at her three year old son, who had a vocabulary of a child much older. She looked into his innocent little eyes and she could see his three year old self. She was constantly reminded by everybody of how mature Itachi was for his years of how smart he was of how he'd be the best Uchiha yet. But she didn't want that for him, she didn't want him to be homeschooled so he could receive one on one attention. She didn't want him to miss out of all the important pieces of school you couldn't learn from books. She loved her son and she understood he was smart but she refused to allow them to put him into training to be a business man when all the other kids his age were playing in sandboxes._

_She needed Itachi to be allowed to grow up and see the world the same way his peers would. She didn't want him to be extremely smart and isolated; she wanted him to have everything a child his age should have. And that was why she refused so many things her husband tried to push upon her._

_She looked into those little eyes and smiled at her son._

_Sometimes sweetie you can't understand things by taking them apart because when you do that to something's they break and you mightn't always have the power to fix them. Like the caterpillar or me, if you want to understand something's._

_She shifted him so he was standing on his own feet._

_You need to watch them. Bending down she picked up a caterpillar and let it crawl over her hand, she kneeled down so Itachi could see. He reached out but she stopped him._

_Just watch, see how he has lots of legs?_

_Itachi nodded_

_See the way he's eating the leaf I gave him?_

_Itachi nodded._

_You want to hold him?_

_Itachi nodded._

_Opening up his palm she placed the caterpillar there and watched a smile appeared of Itachi's little face._

_He giggled. It tickles when he walks_

_Mikoto smiled. No she'd never let them take away his childhood no matter what they saw in him he was he baby, her three you old and she'd protect him from them for as long as she could._

That same look was in his eyes, this time though those eyes were a lot bigger and she figured helping him wouldn't be as easy.

He sat down at the kitchen table and looked at his mother for awhile, the familiar features that made up her pretty loving face. She smiled softly at him, he may be impassive to many but she could read him and she knew that somehow he needed comforting. Walking over to him she placed a hand on his head.

"Is everything alright?" Her onyx eyes met his own. He looked at her closely before speaking.

"I don't think you can help me," He said his voice was soft though a tone that he rarely used.

"Well I can try," She smiled at him.

"I don't really want to talk about it," He looked slightly frustrated which made Mikoto feel like he was a lot younger again.

"It's about a girl isn't it?" she smiled and that smile widened when he stiffened beneath her hand. "Ah I see."

"Hmm well I guessing you don't want to go into detail, excuse my ignorance I'm presuming if it's a girl that means you and Akane have ended your relationship." Itachi just closed his eyes. He knew she never really liked Akane, and he should've know at the time that if she hadn't have liked it she was bad news. His mother was the best judge of character he knew.

"What's her name?" She asked her face alight with joy.

Itachi just kept his eyes closed.

"Itachi don't be childish. What's her name?" Her voice was gentle not mocking, but Itachi still felt strange.

"Haruno, Haruno Sakura."

"Mom?" Itachi looked at his mother she looked worried.

"Sorry I thought I forgot to take my purse out of my car." She smiled "That's a pretty name, Sakura" she smiled at her son again and went back to making food.

"What's the problem?" Itachi could hear the sounds of food being prepared.

"I really don't want to get into it"

Mikoto nodded and said "Maybe later then, are you hungry?" What Uchiha Mikoto didn't know what she would soon be having the exact same conversation with her other son involving the exact same girl.

Mikoto, smiled to herself as she heard Itachi answer her question. Her children were always hungry. She hoped that Sakura was a pleasant girl because she had never liked Akane; it wasn't for ay real reason except for small little things. Things she said or did they just didn't make Mikoto think she was a pleasant young lady.

-XXXX-

Sakura and Ino decided to go hangout with Naruto and the guys since they'd done everything they possibly could in the dorm room. When they arrived at Naruto's and Sasuke's room they found all of the guys playing video games. Including Sai and Neji, both of which Sakura had never met.

"Okay so Sai, Neji, this is Sakura; And Sakura this is Neji and Sai. Neji is Hinata's cousin check the eyes, Sai is well uh Sai."

The guy she referred to as 'Sai' smiled at her, there was something odd about that smile. Something very odd indeed, Neji reminded Sakura of Sasuke he seemed pretty void of emotions too; was that a trend or something? He had long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail and his eyes were the same pearly colour of Hinata's.

Sakura smiled and waved sitting down on the bed next to Naruto. He grinned at her then returned to playing the game, he was totally killing Sai. They all took turns in playing this game against different opponents when certain ones weren't playing they would chat to the girls. Shikamaru was lying on the ground staring at the ceiling while chatting idly to them. Sakura saw how much Ino was trying and felt bad for her, Shikamaru was a genius but he was also completely obvilious.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Naruto asked because he wasn't playing the game at the moment, Shikamaru stayed lying on the floor.

"We're going out." Ino said her eyes big and excited.

Sakura closed her eyes and waited for it.

"Out where?" Naruto was so damned curious

"Why guy hunting of course," Ino grinned and Sakura winced as a silence fell upon the room.

"What?" Naruto asked again.

"It means we go out and look for guys, then see if we can get their numbers you know." Ino saw how suddenly Sasuke was gripping the controller for the game.

"Well this is awkward." Sakura said lying on her back next to Shikamaru.

"Women what a drag." He said keeping his eyes closed.

"Agreed buddy agreed" Sakura smiled as he opened one eye and smirked at here.

"Well we need to get Sakura a boyfriend so that's the best way to go about it." Ino glared when Naruto and Sasuke laughed.

"You make it sound like you're going out and buying boys." Naruto said as he continued to laugh.

Sakura grabbed something and threw it at him. "Fuck you dobe!" she said

"Hey! I'm not a dobe!" he defended himself and Sasuke just shook his head and muttered 'Dobe'.

"Hey Ino, I've got a fantastic idea!" Ino looked down at Sakura.

"Do tell my dear." The blonde said in a posh English accent.

"Instead of going boy hunting lets go to your house!" Sakura opened her eyes and saw Ino's were wide, she grinned.

"Good thinking bat woman!" Sakura laughed and Ino and she arranged to go boy hunting some other time. Ino seemed very excited about showing Sakura her home. Sakura lay back down on the carpet and sighed.

"You know what Shikamaru; I think you're onto something with all this lying down stuff. It's brilliant!" Shikamaru just grunted.

After a while they all decided to do something else the video game thing was getting boring. They called over Ten-ten and Hinata allowed them to join in.

"Let's play truth or dare." Ino sat on the bed smiling at everyone.

After a few groans they ended up playing. Sitting in a circle Ten-ten started off.

"Okay Sakura truth or dare?" Sakura thought.

"Dare me up baby!" Sakura exclaimed and Ten-ten grinned "I dare you to kiss Sasuke."

Ino's eyes met Sakura's and their earlier conversation came to mind. Sakura shrugged.

"A dare's a dare."

-XXXX-

The room was dark and dimly lit, the house was dusty it hadn't been lived in a long time. But that didn't bother him, it didn't matter. His face was cast in shadows, as the flames from the candles flickered giving off the only light the room had. It was cold and damp, but yet again he wasn't bothered.

His hands were in expensive gloves and he was holding a marker. Flicking through the pages he came across what he was looking for.

The photo

Her hair was long, and it reached above her elbows. Covering her upper body in a blanket of pink, her green eyes were huge and wide as she smiled for the photo. A cold cruel smile etched upon his face as he drew a think circle around the photo.

She probably looked different but those two traits were probably the same. Pink hair, green eyes; she'd be hard to miss.

-XXXX-

**A/N:** **I enjoyed writing about Mikoto she's so adorable isn't she? I just wanna hug her and tell her that her son isn't a mass murdered…except that she's dead and all but eh and of course so is he and he had good reason to murder them but still. I enjoyed writing her character and yes she is going to be in this and so will Fu-ga (What's his face) [Fugaku] I want the Uchiha's parents to be part of this and Sakura parents hopefully will be making more of an appearance too. Now I really like the little flashback from Itachi's past I think it's a adorable and it's sweet. I want to show you guys that he isn't as heartless and we all think and that he is close to his mother (AWWW)**

**Now some of you have reviewed saying you still thing the ItaXSaku thing is moving to fast so I'm here going hmm, some of you want more ItaXSaku and some think its too fast. So I dunno what to do you're a hard lot to please so I've decided to try please both parties with the whole Sakura wanting to play the field thing.**

**Now how many of you missed the dark creepy stuff? I sure did! Well now we'll be seeing some more of that so yep hold your breaths.**

**I don't think I've got anything else to say except for the fact that yes there will be people in the Fic that like Sakura sometimes it will be unrequited love other times there will be feelings there. But this story remains Itachi X Sakura so don't have a heart attack. I just feel the need to show that she's a typical teenager she isn't going to dive into Itachi's arms forever and ever and live happily ever after because life isn't like that. She's cute guys will like her, got a problem fix it.**

**Hmm oh yes Akane she's gone bonkers but there is a lot more to come from her so enjoy sitting there wondering what's gonna happen.**

**Have a fab Easter eat your own weight in chocolate or until ya explode whatever you prefer! TO WHOMEVER PM-ED ME ASKING IF I WAS NUTS: YEP AS NUTTY AS A NUTTY THING ON NUTS TABLETS**

**ADIOS AMIGOS!!! (19 pages!)**

**R&R**


	8. Ignorance is Bliss

Chapter 8: **'Ignorance is bliss'**

**A/n: WOW people 56 reviews!! [As I'm writing this, that is where the figure stands forgive me if it has changed] I never expected such good feedback!**

**I need ideas for titles for the chapters so please review or PM me any ideas you have for titles, I'd be very thankful.**

**Now on with the show…story…thing. AH well we all know what I mean…well I do anyways don't know about you guys…**

**Lastly I apologize for the late posting (I know you've all grown old in the space of time between chapter 7 and 8), I have been busy and my life isn't as smooth sailing as the Disney channel so forgive me. 0.o**

**Sorry that it's shorter then the rest but we must make do. **

**Enjoy**

**R&R**

Lastwords

-XXXX-

"A dare's a dare."

Sakura got up and went over to Sasuke, who now looked…embarrassed to say the least. His lips were pressed in a thin line, taking years off his pale face. Sakura bent down and grinned at him.

"Hey you guys I don't think Sasuke wants to do this." Sakura's green eyes stared deeply into Sasuke's, no butterflies erupted in her stomach, she didn't feel a rising heat on her skin or within her, no sparks, no fireworks. All she could see was coal black eyes and that's when she figured it out.

She felt nothing for Sasuke, not even a slight thrill at his handsome features. Whereas Itachi had her breaking out in a hot and cold sweat at the same time, she understood the difference and even though her grandmother had done it she figured she wouldn't be able to. She couldn't grow anything without a seed, involuntary Itachi and Sakura had a seed. Whereas Sasuke and Sakura, they didn't even have soil to grow the thing in.

Everybody waited as the two just seemed to stare unknowingly into the depths of the other person's eyes. Ten-ten cleared her throat but neither budged.

Sasuke looked into those green eyes and he felt a horrible sensation of a flipping stomach. They way he used to when he told his father something he wanted him to be proud of, he felt warm _too_ warm and it wasn't because the temperature had suddenly risen. He could feel sparks, see fireworks. Within the depths of those green eyes he could see a future a beautiful happy future.

Before he knew it Sakura's lips had embraced his in a kiss.

A kiss that was brought on by a dare, but a kiss none the less, his hands reached out to grab her head and pull her closer but she was already stepping away. The kiss was over and Sasuke had a horrible sensation of sinking within his stomach.

Ten-ten clapped and grinned at Sakura who smiled in return.

"Let's do this." Her smile wasn't cruel, but rather mischievous; rubbing her hands together she set her eyes on Hinata who turned violet red. Sakura knew the answer to that question Hinata would choose truth; but Naruto on the other hand….

"Naruto, truth or dare?" She had barely asked the question when the blonde yelled "DARE BABY!" She smiled and cast her eyes towards her tomato red friend.

"I dare you to kiss Hinata, properly not a peck." If Hinata could get any redder she'd have invented a new colour. Sakura grinned as Naruto shrugged, got up and went over to Hinata smiled at her and told her to relax before kissing her.

The kiss stared out as a dare kiss, but turned into something very different. The make out session was believable…because it was real. The two of them weren't stopping or pulling away. Sakura smiled at Ino. Ino just shrugged and mouthed 'Neji' Sakura rolled her eyes.

Now was not the time for ruining the fun, Sakura ended up having to pull the two off each other. She didn't miss the smile shared between them and the interlacing of fingers.

"Ino?" Was all Naruto said before he went back to examining Hinata's hand.

"Truth." the blonde proclaimed

"Best bang?" he joked.

"Your mom!" She exclaimed with a smoothness that was quite frightening.

Naruto just shivered as he imagined the child that relationship could produce.

"Okay seriously, most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Naruto's eyes looked up and met Ino's, this should be good.

"I got drunk one night since my brother was throwing a party with booze and I let..." She paused as she cringed "I let Lee feel me up."

Everyone, save Sakura laughed loudly. Ten-ten wasn't able to breathe all she could imagine was: green spandex and bushy eyebrows going near Ino's assets.

"How did he get into a party of your brother's?" Ten-ten asked when she composed herself.

"Oh em I actually don't know but still that's my embarrassing moment." She smiled at Ten-ten "Okay bun girl let's see, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ten-ten smiled, she was confident there was nothing Ino could do to her here-

"Next time I'm with you and we see Neji you have to tell him you want him…anally."

Except that.

"WHAT?!" Ten-ten screamed, how the hell did the blonde come up with these things?

Ino just smiled in a winning sort of way. "Hey I live with Deidara and he's friends with Hidan, that dude is pretty fucked up and I was exposed to it at a young age. Deal with it."

Ten-ten was purple in the face from mortification. She huffed before going onto Hinata.

"Truth please," Hinata's little voice stated.

The game continued until everybody grew bored or in Shikamaru's case fell asleep. The girls spent the night (Breaking school rules) in the guys' dorm room that night.

-XXXX-

The next morning Akane got up early and went to the school car park to drive home. Her journey was smooth and she encountered no problems on her way home, when she got home she found the house to be empty and she smiled knowing her mother was in work.

_Guess I won't have to think of an excuse to visit her office then_ Akane thought as she left the house to go find her mother. She entered the air-conditioned building and smiled, it was always bright and clean in here unlike the clients. She waved at the receptionists and walked to an office she knew all too well.

'**Doctor Kobayashi' **was written on the gold panel upon the door; her mother the psychiatrist was waiting behind that door. Now all she needed was some alone time with her filing cabinet to see if this Haruno girl had a history.

She understood from the school file the codes being used, codes even Emi wouldn't know, codes you'd only know if one of your parents was a doctor for mental illnesses or conditions.

_Code 3._

Akane smiled brightly at the thought, and knocked. Oh yes she was about to dig up some serious dirt.

A distant "Come in!" was heard and Akane opened the door slowly, she smiled at her mother. Her mother smiled and got up giving her daughter a huge hug. It had been too long since she had seen her precious Akane.

Sitting down opposite her mother they chatted for a while before Mrs. Kobayashi declared she needed to go do something in the main office, Akane smiled and said she'd wait. Once her mother had left the room Akane shot up like a light and ran to the filing cabinets.

Bending over she quickly flicked through the alphabetically organized files, blue for a boy and pink for a girl. She grinned when her fingers landed upon a 'S. Haruno'. This really had been too easy, getting up she walked over to the photocopier and as quickly as she could she photocopied every sheet in the file. Placing the file back where she fond it and closing the cabinet she put the photocopied pages in her bag.

Operation destroy Sakura had finally begun, she couldn't help but grin. When her mother returned she was still grinning like a crazy person and a slightly worried look crossed her mother's face. Akane explained that she was tired and wanted to go home, getting up she said goodbye and left her mother alone, once again, in her office.

The drive home was enjoyable and Akane couldn't wait to read what she'd found out, the file looked thick; Sakura obviously had a history. A very deep juicy history, Akane's grin could only be described as pure and utter evil.

Sitting down on her bed she unfolded the pages, preparing herself for anything.

-XXXX-

Itachi was sitting in his bedroom in a thoughtful state of mind; his room brought back memories from a long time ago. Everybody's childhood was marked out somehow in their bedroom, be it through teddy bears on the shelving units, photographs hanging on the walls or quirky knick-knacks obtained when the person was young. Each person's room said something about him or her, but as the person got older the room also changed, the walls would see many colours, and the bed would see different patterns for duvet covers. And the person who owned that room would change also; yet the room would always hold some form of childhood memories no matter what the age of the person. The teddies would stay and the photos would also, people changed but they kept elements of their former selves.

Itachi's room was painted (Now) a deep dark blue colour; it made the huge room look smaller, more intimate. The bed spread was a simple black one, no pattern, no fuss. It looked and felt silky; the room was simple but extravagant. His bed was king sized one, though it didn't take away from the sheer size of the room. He had a mahogany desk and sitting on that desk was an Apple Mac pro computer; a leather chair was placed in the space provided by the desk.

Itachi was neat, as was his room; his closet was filled neatly with clothes of various colours for various occasions. The room has a wall with 3 bookcases lined up together, making it appear like a mini library. Each case was filled to the brim with books, ranging from old to new, from encyclopedias to dictionaries. Some books were dog-eared giving way to the fact that Itachi read them often. A simple family photo hung above the desk, showing Itachi at the age of 3 and Sasuke as a new baby; the woman holding the baby in her arms was smiling brightly but the man next to her had a blank face looking cold and hard.

The room had a door leading into Itachi's own bathroom; including a bath a shower a sink and a toilet. One of the walls in the room was made completely of glass acting like a huge window with black black-out curtains pulled at the two sides of it. The window gave way to a view of the garden behind the house; the garden was magnificent in its own right. The grass was mowed to perfection, the trees and plants grew neatly, and the tall trees had lights dotted about them giving a sensual lighting to the garden at night time. There were pathways for people to walk on when viewing the garden, and a wooden decking with garden furniture under a canopy to protect it from the rain.

The Uchiha household screamed of wealthy people, there was nothing cheap or tacky in sight. It was grand and immaculate, spectacular and magnificent and yet the teenage boy sitting in his bedroom was not happy. He was not happy at all.

Sure, he was born into a rich family and he could have easily graduated at the age of 13 but still. Not known to many people was the fact that life as an Uchiha was not perfect nor was it fun. The luxuries that came with money became disinteresting at a young age and what people didn't know was that money would only bring you short lived happiness. Itachi's and Sasuke's father was a cold man, an emotionless man a man who was driven and narrow minded. He was rude and obnoxious and nobody had the authority to correct him, he didn't care about making people like him. He only wanted people to want to be him. He was a business man and business man who taught his children: You never give anything except pain, you work until even your hair hurts and then you continue working. You don't show emotion, you don't feel, you don't care for anyone but yourself. You don't second guess yourself and most of all you never have any weaknesses.

Yes life as an Uchiha involved fancy cars and women falling all over you. But Itachi always though he'd give all that up just to be allowed some room to be a normal teenager. His father would not allow it, every conversation with the man was about work or felt like an interrogation. Itachi closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. All had been going fine earlier until his father came in.

His mother had finished preparing dinner and was sitting down talking to Itachi; Itachi got on very well with his mother. She was the polar opposite of his father and he figured that's probably why he got on so well with her. They had only been talking for a few minutes when his father had arrived home. The man was as stony as usual and Itachi just ignored him, that only got him so far. The man then started asking him why he wasn't at school, his mother being who she was told him to let him eat but he had ignored her. His father continued with pressing the matter until Itachi picked up the bowl he was eating from and threw it at the wall without saying a word. His face was dangerously blank as he watched the bowl smash into tiny pieces, standing up he left the room.

That was how Itachi found himself sitting on his bed in his bedroom feeling unhappy. Yes he was definitely unhappy.

Itachi lay back on the soft matters and closed his eyes, he would never sleep he wouldn't be able too but he could try calm himself down a bit. Breathing deeply he heard noises downstairs then the opening of the front door. His mother squealed one word 'Sasuke'. Itachi didn't bother getting up to greet his brother; he didn't bother answering back to his mother informing him of the younger sibling's arrival. He didn't care; he was in fact pissed off. Uchiha. Itachi. Did. Not. Get. Pissed. Off.

The house fell silent once again and Itachi was left to file through his thoughts.

There was also something else making him unhappy. Something that had been bothering him in school, on the drive home; something he hadn't been able to figure out.

Sakura.

How could one girl cause him so much turmoil? How could she be so complicated to figure out?

Everytime he tried to analyze what had happened he drew a blank. He couldn't think up any possible solutions for her actions at the end of the night. Why had she gotten upset? Why had she kissed him back _then_ pushed him away?

Itachi smirked to himself; he could still taste her in his mouth. He could still feel her warm skin beneath his fingertips, her smell in his nose. He had no doubt about it Sakura was a puzzle he just had to figure out.

-XXXX-

Sakura woke up to a pain in her neck; she had slept in a funny way. Her head was lying on Ino's arm but her body was facing the other direction causing the pain. Sitting up and stretching she clicked it easing the pain slightly. Sasuke had left last night to go home and Sakura didn't find herself missing him. Shaking Ino she nodded towards the door, Ino being a morning person was perky and ready to go in less then 2 minutes. Today was the day she got to meet Ino's family.

After returning to their dorm and getting ready the girls set off for their (Ino's) drive to Ino's house. Ino's car was lovely, as to be expected, a purple convertible with a bumper sticker saying 'Born to be wild'. Sakura laughed and climbed in, the day was sunny and warm (Eh hello California people DUH) but still was slightly colder then usual. Only people born or living in the state long would notice though.

The drive was pretty short; Ino lived quite near the school. When they arrived Ino pressed a button on the intercom outside the gates, a voice with a Spanish accent spoke.

"How is dis?"

"Hola Ana, its Ino." Ino smiled, she obviously knew the person speaking.

"AH! Sí muy bein! It is nice to be hearing your voice again Senorita Ino."

There was a beeping noise and the gates opened slowly, revealing a house that belonged in a magazine.

"Holy cow," Sakura mumbled to herself, she felt inadequate already.

Ino just grinned and drove up the driveway to park in front of the house. A maid was waving madly from the front door.

"Ah Senorita Ino it is nice to be seeing you again so soon." She embraced the blonde who hugged back.

"Nice to see you to Ana, this is my friend Sakura from school." She gestured to Sakura who smiled and waved.

"Hey,"

Ana shocked her with a hug too, and a kiss on both of her cheeks.

"Any amiga of Ino's is an amiga of mine," She smiled brightly before looking her up and down. "Es muy, muy bonita!"

Sakura just looked confused Ino smiled and translated.

"She said you're very, very beautiful." Sakura blushed and looked down.

Ana brought them inside smiling like a loon and calling out to other people to announce Ino's arrival.

A tall man with slightly longer then normal hair came from a door at the end of the hall.

Ino didn't really resemble him that much except for her chin and cheekbones, also he walked in that confident manner that Ino did too.

"Daddy," She smiled hugging him "Meet my new friend Sakura." Ino's father hugged her for a tiny bit more before releasing her and looking at Sakura. He smiled, making his face look softer.

"Nice to meet you," He said holding out his hand which Sakura gingerly shook. She felt very self-conscious.

Ana the crazy maid seemed to have disappeared, Sakura didn't know if she was thankful or not for that.

Ino's father led them down the hallway and into the kitchen, which was massive and full of expensive looking things. _Even the windows look expensive!_ She thought as she glanced around, almost missing the woman sitting in a chair looking out the open glass door before her into the garden.

In her had she was holding a sketchbook, that looked old and in her other had was a pencil. The page was full of lines connecting up into a wonderful drawing of the garden before her. Ino whispered.

"Mom likes to draw," Sakura just smiled wondering if Ino drew too.

The women after a few seconds of glancing at the book and then at the garden got up and brushed herself down. Before hugging Ino and smiling at Sakura.

"Hey baby, who might this be?"

"This is Sakura a new friend from school."

Ino's mother smiled and shook her hand before looking at her hair.

"What an unusual colour, it's brilliant!" Ino's mother looked genuinely awed by the hair before composing herself.

Ino definitely received most of her looks from her mom. Her eyes were a bright blue and her hair was the colour of sunlight and moonlight mixed together, her face was just like an older version of Ino's. The woman brightened up the room just by being in it.

"Are you girls' hungry? We're having breakfast in a few minutes."

-XXXX-

The morning was hot and by the looks of it going to get hotter. The sky was cloudless and the heat was heavy save for a slight breeze. Sasuke was sitting in his kitchen opposite his mom he had bee talking to her about Sakura and suddenly a weird look crossed her face. Not an unkind look no more of a Déjà vu look, since then she had been staring out the window from the table thinking.

_Who was I talking to recently who said that? _She knew she'd heard it somewhere before but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Mom are you okay?" Sasuke asked drawing her attention back to him. She smiled a warm smile.

"Yes, yes. I just thought I'd heard of that name before I can't remember where, maybe it was on the TV. Are you hungry?" She stood as her youngest son nodded and she began making breakfast still trying to figure out where she had heard that name before.

The chat had been nice, she rarely got to talk to Sasuke he was always so busy trying to impress his father. But she knew he was a very sensitive boy who just hid that beneath the emotionless mask his father had taught him. She hadn't seen Sasuke so animated before, while talking about this Sakura his eyes had softened and he had smiled a couple of times. She was happy for him the last girlfriend he had; she figured had been emotionally unstable. She was beautiful yes but crazy none the less.

_Maybe Itachi will know where I-_

And then it hit her.

_Itachi._

She had heard that very same name off her older son's lips last night. Closing her eyes she shook her head.

_This isn't good._

Both sons talking about (Most likely) the exact same girl, no that wasn't good at all, that right there was a recipe for disaster.

Mikoto didn't let on though; she continued making the breakfast without loosing her cool. This was just a problem, sadly, that Itachi and Sasuke would have to work out on their own.

Itachi walked into the kitchen, wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Mikoto knew he'd been awake for hours Itachi barely slept ever just like his father he suffered from a severe case of insomnia.

"Breakfast is almost ready if you're hungry Itachi." She glanced at him, normally he looked like he was tired but today he looked exhausted.

"Hn." Was all he said before he sat down opposite Sasuke.

Mikoto returned to chopping the vegetables, Itachi, for some unknown reason, was in a very bad mood. The food was served and Mikoto left the kitchen to go upstairs, leaving the two teenagers together.

"Itachi,"

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke was pissed off _now_. He knew Itachi was in a bad mood and figured he didn't want to talk so he pushed the matter, yet Itachi's voice was smooth and composed. That pissed off Sasuke; Itachi was everything he wanted to be. He was always that much smarter then Sasuke, that much more likeable, his father preferred him, his mother was closer to him but also he seemed to have some form of relationship with Sakura. _Sakura_ that name kept ringing through his head, night and day and now after that forced kiss his dreams were full of big green eyes and soft pink hair.

"Why is Sakura hanging around with you?" He couldn't control his curiosity any longer.

Itachi smirked slightly. "Why don't you ask her, she's your friend correct?"

Sasuke felt the urge to twitch; this man was as easy to read as hieroglyphics while being blind. "Answer the question."

"You have no authority to boss me around Sasuke."

"Damn it Itachi!" He slammed his fist down on the table, successfully making the glass in front of him wobble.

"If I didn't know better Sasuke, I'd say you were jealous."

Sasuke wanted to attack his brother. He was getting nowhere with this except getting angrier and angrier with each passing moment.

"But I do know better, don't I Sasuke?" Standing up Itachi looked down at him with cool calculating eyes. "Because you are an Uchiha, and as and Uchiha any emotion is a weakness. Jealousy in an emotion…" He trailed off implying silently that Sasuke in fact had a weakness, making him a failure as an Uchiha.

"I advise you to stop sulking around like a 2 year old and do something useful. Until then father will only see you as the youngest."

Itachi walked calmly out of the room and out of the house. The gardens were his favorite part of being at home, not known the many people Itachi liked the outside. He found peace in the silence and understanding that Nature seemed to have with itself, how it always seemed perfectly in balance. Itachi didn't strive to be emotionless, that was second nature to him, he didn't strive to be the best that was Sasuke's job, he was content with his natural intellectual abilities but the only thing Itachi did strive for was balance. Something he never seemed to have.

The day was getting warmer and was looking to be beautiful, Itachi watched as bees flew by to the honeysuckle and collected nectar, yes nature was peaceful and always in balance. Itachi figured, by the teachings of his mother, that if he observed it enough maybe one day he could understand how to achieve it.

-XXXX-

Sakura was currently lying on Ino's bed laughing at the photos Ino handed her, photos from junior high, from her childhood and even baby photos. Ino and the gang seemed to have been friends for a long time. All sharing something that Sakura didn't have with any of them, it made her sad but she figured there's no time like the present if she wanted memories she should start taking photos now.

Ino's room was plain white, with sketches all over the walls of, as Ino explained, Greek goddesses. Some holding objects, some surrounded by picturesque scenery, some alone, some clothed and some naked. The sketches were done by Ino's hand and she seemed to have a general interest in Greek mythology because she knew which Goddess was the Goddess of what and what the objects they were holding symbolized.

The room was styled in a Mediterranean manner, with arches and tiled floors. Pastel colours were on the walls and all around the room. Candles were placed all around the room also, judging by their colours Sakura presumed they were scented. On shelves Ino has various items, such as different types of crystals, shells and stones. She had jars lined up with ground down stones and herbs labelled accordingly. Sakura would have never suspected such a traditional side to Ino. The room was filled with sketches, Sakura soon realised that Ino was also artistic; her sketches were brilliant and very striking all seemed to have something to do with powerful women from history.

"That's one from my 13th birthday where Naruto got cake on his face," Ino supplied as Ino grinned at the photo of young Naruto covered in cake.

"We should take photo's Ino, I want to be able to look back and have something like this." Sakura looked up to see a smiling Ino.

"I thought you'd never ask, yep we should and we will, alone and together with Hinata and everyone."

Sakura smiled, she liked the idea of that; when around Ino Sakura felt a sense of belonging something most people searched for.

Sakura looked at the next photo, Ino was being given a piggy-back by Naruto and both were grinning. Sakura smiled, the look of pure joy on both their faces was something that was contagious it made you smile along with them.

"Hey Ino where's your bathroom?" Sakura asked after putting down the pile of photos.

"Outside in the hall," Ino supplied lying on her bed with her eyes closed.

"Helpful," Sakura got up and left looking for the bathroom.

Opening a door, she was met with a room full of different types of paintings and drawings. The skill of each was amazing.

_This must by Ino's mom's art studio. _Sakura thought as she stared in awe at the gorgeous art pieces. Closing the door she continued her search for the bathroom.

The next room she stumbled upon was simple and small with no artwork in sight anywhere. The room had bookcases and a desk, Sakura presumed this was Ino's father's study Ino had explained that he wasn't artistic.

Closing a door yet again Sakura opened another door, to see a huge room filled with statues and figurines made of clay. The room had suspicious looking boxes all around the place, some open revealing their contents which reminded Sakura of fireworks and explosive materials.

There were bumper stickers on the walls with catch phrases and sayings, some were symbols used in science for dangerous materials.

'ART IS A BANG' was pained boldly in white against the black walls. Doing the math, Sakura guessed this was Deidara's room.

Trying, again, to locate the bathroom Sakura smiled when the room behind the door had a sink, bath, shower and toilet. Closing the door behind her she sighed, keeping up with the lifestyles of the rich and the famous was really and truly exhausting.

-XXXX-

The day had been a lazy one for the girls; they had spent most of in lounging around in Ino's room. Sakura had taken an interest in Greek Mythology and Ino had been very eager to inform her of everything she knew about all she drawings she had upon her walls.

"Hey Ino would you or could you draw me a Goddess?" Sakura asked, her eyes scanning the sketches on the walls, they were truly amazing.

"Huh? Oh sure, but which one do you want; there are loads to choose from, not just the ones on the walls." Ino glanced at Sakura who had stopped leafing through the photo's before her, her eyes were staring at the sketches as she took in the careful strokes the pencil must have made to get everything correct.

"I don't really know, why don't you choose, yeah that's it I'll let you choose" Sakura looked up to see a grinning Ino, which normally wasn't good news.

"Okay! That'll be fun, it'll be like my little art project for a while. Now hmmm who will I choose?, I think I'll do some research on some extra ones until I come across someone who reminds me of you." Ino looked so childlike and innocent which was odd because Sakura knew Ino was _far_ from innocent. But the look she had on her face made her look ten years younger and so beautiful, she looked full of pure glee.

"Okay," Sakura said as she looked down at her hands, Ino was busy gathering books from her bookshelves on mythology to bring back with her. Sakura stared at the lines on her hands. Ino was wrong; she would never be like any of those women. They were all powerful, amazingly beautiful, strong minded, independent and strong. They're all brave, honorable and they'd never be taken advantage of. Sakura was weak and not amazingly beautiful, she wasn't strong minded and she wasn't independent and most of all she _had_ been taken advantage of.

_You can look all you want Ino but you won't find someone_, Sakura thought bitterly to herself.

Ino was sitting at her desk typing something into her computer as she leafed through the pages of an old looking book.

Sakura lay back on the soft bed and closed her eyes. For a moment she blocked out the noise of Ino's fingers hitting the keys, of the cars outside, of everything; and she pretended, pretended that the double bed underneath her was hers. That the huge house was hers, the gorgeous parents, the clothes, the friends; for a moment Sakura pretended everything in her life was okay, that she was rich and she was happy.

It was such an easy thing to do, to just pretend to be content for just that moment. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling, but it wasn't true because she wasn't content and life for her sadly wasn't easy.

Sakura sighed quietly and sat up, it was just past noon and they'd both have to leave soon to return to school. Days off never seemed to last long enough, she smiled though because today she had enjoyed herself. Today she got to know Ino a whole lot better and today she really appreciated their friendship.

"We'll need to be going soon," Ino said as she looked out the window and then at a clock. Sakura nodded in agreement standing up, Ino was shoving books into a bag while chattering away to Sakura.

Yes today had been good.

-XXXX-

Itachi was under no illusion that he was the only one who was interested in Sakura, Sasuke had made it pretty clear he wanted to try his hand at a relationship with her; but for some reason Itachi wasn't worried. He wasn't threatened by his younger brother's interest in Sakura, she was beautiful and it was only natural that people would be attracted to her but what mattered was _who_ she was attracted _to_. And the relationship between Sakura and Sasuke was one that reminded him of the relationship between a sister and brother. Sakura didn't seem to be attracted to Sasuke in any shape or form. But Itachi, on the other hand, thought Sakura was attracted to him, and that right there was why he wasn't worried.

That was why as he was driving back to school he was smirking to himself, because as usual he had the upper hand over his younger brother.

The day had been long and slow, Itachi wasn't one for wasting time so he had used it wisely. He had been considering what Akane would try to do; he knew her mother was a psychiatrist and that she could access a lot of information if she needed to. He needed a way to stop her, a way to prevent her from doing something awful to Sakura.

But for the first time Itachi had drawn a blank, he didn't know what to do, there were so many things Akane could do here. The ball was in her court and she knew it and being an Uchiha, Itachi hated not having control over the next move.

His mother had been feeling in a 'Save the planet' mood today and that was why in the passenger seat was his broody younger brother. They didn't get to return to school separately, the silence was more then awkward but neither was willing to break it, or so Itachi thought.

"What do you want with her?" Sasuke asked, keeping his eyes ahead not even glancing at Itachi.

"Be specific Sasuke, I'm not one for wasting time." Itachi turned a corner carefully, also not looking at Sasuke.

"Itachi you know who I mean, stop playing dumb. Sakura," He hissed this time his eyes glaring at Itachi. "What do you want with Sakura?"

Itachi, if he was anyone else would've grinned, but he didn't.

"What do you want with Sakura, Sasuke? Or better yet, what does Sakura want with you?" He glanced at his brother who looked ready to explode.

"Itachi don't answer my question with a question of your own."

"You can't tell me what to do Sasuke; I am not under your command."

"I want her to be my girlfriend," Sasuke bit out. "What do you want with her."

"I personally feel that, that particular subject is none of your concern. Also, she doesn't seem interested in you in that way." Itachi turned another corner, keeping calm.

"You don't decide who she likes and dislikes Itachi!" Sasuke almost yelled.

"I never said I did, I'm just making an observation Sasuke calm down." Itachi looked at Sasuke who exhaled loudly.

"Why can't you just get back together with Akane, I like Sakura; I like her a lot." Sasuke sounded young, very young and for a second it took Itachi off guard.

Itachi kept silent after that, he didn't answer to anyone and certainly not to Sasuke. He liked Sakura too he liked her a whole lot, but he wasn't one for discussing feelings he kept to himself that's how he was. He really didn't feel like 'bonding' with his brother at the moment.

"That's just like you, to keep silent. I'm so fucking tired of this shit that you and dad do!" Sasuke yelled before also going silent.

Itachi didn't bother looking at Sasuke, he didn't have the energy.

For the rest of the journey the two brothers remained silent.

-XXXX-

Sakura's mother was sitting at the kitchen table, drumming her fingers lightly on its surface. She'd just gotten back from teaching the children at her school but she'd been distracted all day, something was bothering her. Maybe it was a maternal instinct but she had a funny feeling that Sakura was in some kind of trouble, she didn't like that feeling at all. Because the last time she felt it she had been out at dinner with Sakura's father and Sakura had been home alone, that was the night she'd been raped.

Natsuko (Sakura's mother), wasn't in a good mood which for her wasn't normal, she just couldn't wait for the holidays , to have Sakura back home where she could keep and eye on her. If Sakura was home Natsuko could make sure nothing bad happened, she had let it happen once, never again, never again would she let that happen, not to her baby.

Continuing to drum her fingers on the table Natsuko sat in deep thought thinking about Sakura, before all the crap had happened to her back when Sakura wasn't afraid to smile and laugh with true happiness.

Natsuko had sat so many times at this exact same table, thinking the exact same thoughts; this was the only time in the day when she was home alone, when her husband was at work and she had time to think, had time to cry about her failure as a parent to her little girl. All this time Sakura thought her mother was a fun loving woman and even though after the rape she had been upset also her spirit had soon picked up again, but Sakura was wrong; her mother wasn't a happy-go-lucky women, she was just as confused and scared as Sakura was. The only difference was Natsuko was a better actor then her daughter.

Leaning her forehead against the hard wood, Natsuko let out a long hard wail; she was sick and tired of the pain ruling her daughter's life. Sick and tired of searching for the man who caused it all and was still walking around free. Natsuko wanted to find that man and murder him with her two own hands.

Crying alone in her kitchen at this time was a normal occurrence for Natsuko, but what wasn't normal was the big black jeep outside with blackout windows watching the house. Yet Natsuko didn't even notice when the engine started up and it drove away. She was too riddled with pain.

-XXXX-

The room was still dark even though outside the sun was shining high in the sky, the black-out curtains prevented the light coming in. There were candles placed oddly around the room giving a dim and flickering light, the smell of wax was strong as was the one of damp stone. The building was cold and it was old, but that didn't stop the figure in the corner from living there.

Years had passed, years and years and now it was finally time to strike back out again. Too much time had past, wasted time, time he could have been spent doing useful things. He was not a man who wasted anything and now he had to make up for what he'd missed.

The police had 'given up' he was free yet again, and this time he had spent many years _planning_ the next move. Being in hiding gave one a lot of time to think and by God had he thought, he knew exactly what to do first.

The structure he had based himself in was old and damp, but that didn't bother him; he wasn't one for luxuries anyways. He was alone most of the time and that was how he liked it, he had time to research and think about every single thing he wanted to carry out. This time he would be satisfied, this time there would be no mistakes.

He chuckled darkly to himself as he flicked through some pages, looking for a picture. There it was, the photo of a girl with think brown hair and big brown eyes staring out of the page; she was beautiful and she was his next victim. She was a little bit old for his tastes but she'd do, she looked to be about 17 or 18 so he'd just have to settle.

Chuckling again he sat down and began to plan.

-XXXX-

The drive home with Ino was fun, they blared the radio in the car and sang along to the songs playing on it; other passengers had looked weirdly at them but they just laughed. Around Ino life always seemed that much easier, Sakura decided, she loved this girl, this permanently happy girl who never doubted herself or anything. Sakura wished she could be like that but she sadly wasn't and for her that was a let down.

The sun was still shining when they arrived back and it was still warm so Ino suggested they go for a walk. Sakura just nodded, she was tired but she didn't want to be left alone she had a weird feeling building in the pit of her stomach. A feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time, so she did the math and decided being alone wasn't the best thing to do.

After returning to the dorm and dropping off their stuff, Ino and Sakura set off to walk around the grounds of the school; since neither of them had seen the whole campus. The day was bright and warm and the grass had been freshly mowed. Making the whole place look even more extravagant, Sakura was still awed by the sheer size of the place not even mentioning the way it looked.

"Well this place _is_ huge," Ino said as she looked around "Not that I didn't notice before, but it really is."

Sakura laughed and removed her shoes scrunching her toes up on the soft grass. "Yeah it sure is,"

Ino looked over at Sakura and the smile on her face dropped. "Sakura, I know that something is going on and I'd never force you into telling me about it but is everything okay?"

Sakura paused, how many times had people asked her that question people older then her who couldn't relate? How many times had she smiled and lied as she answered? Too many was the correct answer, too many times had she held the hurt alone and cried hoping it would go away. Looking at Ino she saw someone who could relate, someone real, a friend, a best friend, someone she could confide in.

Ino saw a dark look cross Sakura's pretty face, a look that didn't belong there; a look that was reserved for funerals and padded cells. "Sakura, you can tell me." Ino looked more serious then Sakura had ever seen "You're my best friend."

Sakura nodded and sat down on the grass hugging her knees to her chest, Ino sat beside her. Sakura drew in a deep breath, for once, willingly she was going to share her deep dark past with someone who might get it. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth.

"3 years ago I was raped." Her voice cracked and she shook as she cried.

Ino was in shock, she wrapped her arms around Sakura but she didn't say anything; what was there to say? Who would have guessed? The little pink haired cheery smart girl was a victim of rape, of sexual abuse.

"Sakura I-" Ino was at a loss for words, what do you say to someone who tells you this? She wasn't upset that Sakura told her though; she was honored, Sakura obviously trusted her.

"I was home alone, my parents had gone out. It was one was those evenings when the sun was still hot and didn't want to set. I was outside in the garden trying to finish some type of assignment for school and I heard a noise inside. I thought my parents had come home early so I got up and went inside."

She let out a long hard wail and shook again in Ino's arms. Ino hugged her closer but didn't interrupt.

"Only it wasn't my parents, it was some man. A man I'd never seen before, he claimed he knew my dad and was there to collect something but he needed me to show him where the bedrooms were."

Another long hard wail

"I was young and naive I didn't think twice about bringing him to the bedrooms. I turned around to ask him something but he grabbed me and had me up against the wall. He pushed something over my mouth, it smelt weird and I blacked out, when I woke up he was on top of me, raping me. I remember the pain between my legs but there was some kind of needle in my arm, later on I was told my the doctors it was a drug used to temporarily paralyze someone. A drug that prevents the person moving, but it still allows you to feel what's going on, you're still completely aware."

"He didn't stop he kept going and going, I thought it would never end; I tried to scream but I couldn't and nobody came for me. He kissed me and groped me, he held my arms tightly so hard that there was marks on them. I was left on the floor of my room unable to move as I watched him grin and get dressed and walk away. They never caught him, they never could find him. They tried and tired but it wasn't enough he was gone. When my parents got home they found me lying on my floor with a needle in my arm and half naked. They guessed the rest, and their suspicions were only confirmed when they found semen on me and in me."

"The semen sample allowed them to figure out who raped me but by that time he seemed to have disappeared. I was left to pick up the pieces."

Ino wanted to cry along with Sakura, the girl's life had been ruined by a man they never found. Hugging her tightly she whispered comforting words into Sakura's hair. The poor girl, but she was glad she knew because now she could help protect her.

"You're not alone anymore Sakura, I'm here I'm going to help you I swear."

They sat on the lawn until the sun went down and still they sat there. Neither of them spoke, the silence was comforting it wasn't awkward and neither felt the need to break it.

Sakura leaned her head on Ino's shoulder and closed her eyes. She always wanted a friend a friend like Ino, a friend who would walk with her through everything no matter what, would be on her side and fight with her until the end. She always wanted that and now she finally had it, she really and truly appreciated it.

After a while the two got up and went to the dorm room, both agreeing not to go into school tomorrow. Sakura needed the rest after telling that story to Ino since it was all fresh in her mind. Ino didn't want to leave the girl alone so she agreed to stay with her; they both sat together on the couch hugging one another silently.

"Ino," Sakura looked at the girl through watery eyes "Thank you,"

Ino just continued to hug her, because that was all she could do.

-XXXX-

Sasuke had left the car as quickly as he could, he couldn't stand being around Itachi; because he either felt worthless or angry or a mixture of both. The man that was his older brother was better at everything then him, and that got annoying. There was only so much Sasuke could take before he hit boiling point and being angry around Itachi only made him think of you as weak.

Walking back to his dorm room with his hands in his pockets he scowled, yes Uchiha Sasuke scowled. Opening the door and slamming it behind him caused his sleeping friend on the couch to jump up and get into a fighting stance.

"Naruto go back to sleep it's just me."

"Sasuke! You're back, how'd your trip go?" Naruto was as cheery as ever, even for someone who just woke up.

"Fine," was all he said before going off into his bedroom.

"So it went badly huh?" Naruto asked as he followed the dark haired teen.

"Just leave me alone," Sasuke said as he glared at the blonde.

"Okay man, chill." Naruto left the Uchiha to his own ways as he got ready to go out.

Sasuke sat alone for most of the day in his room, it wasn't fair the way after all this time he set his eyes on something and Itachi was already 3 steps ahead of him, he really liked Sakura and yet Itachi was already in the lead. He was sick and tired of it, he wanted to beat Itachi for once; to finally win and be satisfied but that would never happen because Itachi would always be the best. He'd always be the front runner, because somehow Itachi wasn't able to be second or third he was always first.

Sasuke clenched his fists and growled. Well not this time Itachi, this time Sasuke was going to be the front runner her just needed to figure out a way to do so.

Closing his eyes, he calmed down; no one could think when they're angry, one must be calm to have logical thoughts. Sasuke drew in a deep breath and began planning, yes this time he would win. This time he wouldn't settle for second best.

-XXXX-

Itachi knew Sasuke had gone off to plot ways to beat him in getting Sakura, but he wasn't worried. Sasuke wasn't a threat in his eyes, but rather an obstacle to overcome; he chuckled to himself, Sasuke thought that by planning he'd beat Itachi but that wasn't correct. Because when it came to relationships you have to have the other party on your side too. And Itachi had a feeling Sakura was on his side rather then Sasuke's. He'd been walking back to the dorm room when he heard her voice and the Yamanaka's, from where he was he could see them admiring the campus; then they both fell silent and the blonde looked serious. He saw _that_ look cross Sakura's face again, that terrible look that didn't belong on her beautiful face.

They both sat down so he silently walked over quickly to see what they were talking about, he wasn't one for being nosy or for eavesdropping but he couldn't resist. He wanted to know why Sakura had that look on her face.

He reached his goal and smirked to himself that had been too easy, really. But the smirk vanished when he heard what Sakura said next. He was very sorry he had been nosy, because that fact had been none of his business and if Sakura had wished to tell him; she would have told him in her own time.

"3 years ago I was raped."

Itachi stood where he was unmoving for a couple of minutes as he took in that fact, he didn't even hear the rest of what they were saying. He left, that wasn't for him to hear and he was very sorry he couldn't take back listening in. He felt truly ill. He wanted to go find the man and kill him, Itachi had never felt so passionately about something before. He really felt the need to go murder that man.

-XXXX-

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN, and the plot thicken yet again. I apologize for the late posting, I have been busy and I had to deal with some shit so forgive me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter so thanks for reading please review.**

**I just want to make something clear: THIS STORY IS TAKING PLACE WITH THE CURRENT TIME OF THE WORLD (i.e., its May now and in the story it's also May) So yes the school year is nearing to an end for them too, and I know its like only 2 chapters ago when she first began but I'm not taking each chapter to be a day. So they are in time with us just keep that in mind.**

**I would talk more to y'all but i gotta pee so please excuse me thanks :]]**

** R&R**


	9. Hope

Chapter 9: **'Hope'**

**A/N: Typically I'd have writers block for the last one and just bursting with ideas for this one, I literally started writing this when I posted chapter 8 so eh life hates me. Sorry its so late but I've been doing state exams (Which we do every 3 years here in Ireland the Junior Cert then the leaving) so please forgive me! :(**

**I'm going on vacation to Spain on Tuesday (22 June) for 10 days so obviously I won't be posting while away. But please enjoy this chapter and forgive me**

**Did anyone see true blood Season 3 Episode 1, Bad blood? DAMN Alex is hot isn't he? :]] I paused on his butt for like an hour heheh**

**Enjoy**

**R&R**

~Lastwords

-XXXX-

Akane had been shocked all the way back the school, Sakura's file had contained information she wasn't expecting but now that she was back at school the shock had worn off. She had found out what she needed to know, yes it was none of her business but she didn't care, she got what she had been looking for.

The file had contained detailed accounts on serious issues Sakura faced, and even though some of it was disturbing Akane had kept on reading. She needed the information, she needed it to get Itachi to realise she was the one for him, that she was perfect for him. In Akane's eyes they belonged together.

Opening her dorm room she was happy to see it was empty, Emi was most likely working. Sitting down on the couch she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

Operation destroy Sakura, had _finally_ begun.

-XXXX-

Itachi had walked back to his dorm feeling nauseous; he actually thought he was going to throw up. The images of some stranger violating Sakura kept appearing in his head, the images were vivid and horrible. He thought of her pale skin and then all he could see was another body on top of it, abusing her in unimaginable ways. She was so young, so perfect and so damn nice; she didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve to have her virginity (He presumed) taken by some stranger by force. Itachi, even though he had a strong stomach, truly thought he was going to vomit.

In his eyes Sakura was still beautiful, still perfect, and still kind but she had a horrible secret hidden behind those innocent green eyes. A secret he should know nothing about, a secret he couldn't even bring up with her because if she wanted him to know she'd have told him.

Walking into the bathroom he splashed cold water on his face and looked into the mirror. The grey bags under his eyes had darkened, they were unusual looking against his pale skin, and they resembled bruises. Then the image looking back out at him from the mirror changed. To a pink haired girl of about 12 or 13 lying on the floor being raped by some unknown man, without thinking Itachi lashed out. His hand smashed into the glass. The glass shattered and successfully ripped the skin on his knuckles, leaving his hand bleeding pretty badly. The white porcelain sink was now turning a crimson colour from the blood, the blood left little trails of deep red on the white shiny surface. The droplets hung on the sink basin, tainting its clean white surface to something horrible looking.

Itachi didn't notice the pain; he didn't notice that his chest was heaving with each intake of air. He barely noticed that for a spilt second he had lost all control over his emotions, he had lashed out without thinking. The only thing running through his mind while staring at the red droplets on the shiny surface of the basin was:

Sakura had been raped.

That would be a brilliant reason to go see a psychiatrist.

Akane's mother was a psychiatrist.

Those records would be in her medical file.

If Sakura was a patient locally most likely Akane's mother was her psychiatrist.

Akane would have access to Sakura's file.

Standing up straight, Itachi looked at the broken remains of the mirror, and without a second glance back, left the room. The skin was covered in blood and the floor was covered in glass, but Itachi didn't care. Walking quickly out of his dorm to find Akane, Itachi realised something, he wasn't angry. He was livid.

-XXXX-

Sakura was sitting on the couch with her head on Ino's shoulder as they watched glee on the TV. Sue was being a pain in the butt as usual but providing some comic relief for the girls. Sakura closed her eyes for a second and just listened as the episode continued, Ino had promised to be there for her and she believed her. Ino was her best friend and she loved her, maybe just maybe she'd pull through this thing with Ino at her side. She felt Ino laugh as she continued to watch the show.

Sakura smiled, Ino loved glee she loved everything about it. She loved the music, the re-releases of the old singles, she loved the hope the show provided for people all over the world.

"How's my goddess coming along?" Sakura inquired the first thing she had said since her 'Thank you' to Ino earlier. The blonde turned and smiled.

"Pretty good actually, I've been researching like a crazy lady and I've found a couple of people. So I'll just examine them in further detail and see if I can find a perfect match, then the drawing begins." Sakura smiled, Ino was really enthusiastic about the project and it had only been a few hours since they came back, but Ino had been on her laptop searching and muttering to herself as she tried to find someone to draw.

"Sounds good I can't wait to see it when it's finished,"

"I hope you'll like it," Ino said then turned back to the TV. She really and truly was a gleek.

Sakura smiled and laughed to herself, she'd never told anyone besides the necessary people about the rape and yet she felt pretty good. Maybe she was meant to find Ino, maybe yet again fate had intervened.

Ino was watching the TV closely, making sure not to miss a single line said. And Sakura decided she wasn't interested, she liked glee but she wasn't mad about it the way Ino was. Getting up she stretched and headed for her room.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be back in a while."

Ino nodded and waved her off, Sakura laughed. Closing the door behind her she went to her window and closed the blinds. The room was warm, and instead of heading for the shower Sakura lay down on her bed. The dorm room was something, it was lot more expensive looking than her own room but yet she missed home. She missed the sound of her mother cooking in the kitchen, the noise of her dad turning the pages of the newspaper as he read it in the living room. The way the sun always shined in her bedroom. She missed it all, the old wall paper that didn't match the carpet, the knick-knacks she collected from a young age.

But still she didn't want to go home, she loved it here. The way she had practically her own home with another girl, she had a sense of freedom with that. Something she really liked.

There was a knock on her door, Sakura stood up and opened it Ino was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Someone's here to see you!" She said before bouncing back over to the couch, Sakura tried to flatten down her hair but it wouldn't obey her and stayed all messy, sticking out at odd angles. Figuring it didn't matter and didn't look as bad as it actually did so she went to the door. To her horror she was met by the cold calculating eyes of Uchiha Itachi.

She swallowed and put on a brave smile. Walking out of the dorm and closing the door after her.

"Em hi," Sakura said trying to start a conversation but it was useless and her brain had chosen this time to take a little holiday to mush land.

Awkward pause.

"Is there something I can help you-" she trailed off when she saw his hand. "Oh my God!" She grabbed his wrist and held it up so she could see the hand in the light. "What happened?" The skin on the knuckles was ripped open and bleeding, even though there was dried blood all over his fingers.

Then the weirdest of thoughts entered her mind.

_I wonder what his blood tastes like_. The thought was quick and brief but it still entered her mind and she found herself unable to look away from his bleeding fingers.

The crimson colour of his blood had stained the pale skin and formed a sticky layer over it, giving the impression of a lot more bleeding then the actual amount that was taking place. The bleeding wasn't fast but the gashes on his skin were deep enough. They looked like gashes caused by a sharp blade.

"What happened-?" She tried to ask again figuring he hadn't heard her but he interrupted.

"Never mind that, Sakura the person sending you those notes; her name is Akane." Sakura looked up into his eyes frowning, why tell her this now?

Itachi continued not noticing her questioning stare.

"She is, well she was, a nice person." He looked sincere for a moment "But we presume she has gone slightly, round the bend with-"

"Wait, are you telling me the girl who's sending me these notes used to be nice and is now nuts?" Itachi looked at her for a moment taking in her messy hair and loose jeans and tank top. She looked adorable, she looked _young_.

"Yes, I wouldn't have put it like that but yes."

Sakura nodded and thought about that for a moment. "What's her last name?"

"Kobayashi,"

Sakura blinked for a moment, she'd heard that name before but where? Then it hit her.

_Doctor Kobayashi's daughter! She has a daughter called Akane; she said she went to Rockwell! _

**You're screwed now baby.**

_What? What do you mean?_

**Well if the doctor has a daughter, the daughter has access to all those files; I mean why would the doctor bother about keeping it from her kid she probably thinks the girl is a sweet young thing. Preferably your file.**

_You've got to be kidding this can't happen to me!_

**Sadl****y, life isn't fair and it seems to have a thing for biting you in the butt.**

_Shut up!_

**Think logically Sakura, if this girl is out to get you of course she'll use any means she can; its like someone **_**wants**_** her to get you, allowing her access to your deepest darkest thoughts.**

Itachi watched as Sakura's face went blank and her eyes widened then narrowed, as if fighting an internal battle. So Itachi had been right, her doctor was Akane's mother this was not good, even after going to see Akane he got nothing out of her and she seemed even more unstable then she did last time he spoke to her.

Sakura blinked and looked at Itachi.

"Oh," was all she said Itachi looked at her for a moment she just looked back.

"What?" She asked her patience shortening, Itachi didn't respond. He just kept looking.

Shaking her head, "Itachi what happened your hand?"

"A mirror," He was point blank as usual, and Sakura just looked at him then his hand which she was still holding.

"What did you do? Smash a mirror with your own hand?" She noticed his blank stare and then answered her own question. "Of course you did, now the new question is why?"

Nothing, he kept his silence.

Sakura just shook her head and let the hand drop, but she'd only let go for a spilt second before his hand was clasped around her wrist in a mimic of what she'd been doing to him.

"Uh, is everything alright?" her eyes were searching his, but all she came across was that weird smouldering look he seemed to use a lot.

His skin was warm and soft, and it was making her knees weak. With such a simple innocent small touch he was making her go to jelly, she felt all warm and tingly inside all because of the grip he had on her wrist.

She felt unusual when staring into his dark eyes, counting the flecks of blue she could see. She felt warm, safe, she felt _sexy_. In her loose jeans, plain white tank top, messed up hair and no make up she felt sexy. But she also felt out of her depth, that feeling you get when swimming in a pool when you know you're too far in the deep end. The feeling when you know you're out of place. This man came from money and a lifestyle she'd never understand. She was just a regular girl who got lucky, who got a scholarship to an expensive school; she'd never be part of his world. Not the way some other girl could be. She'd never be able to discuss money with his parents because she had barely any. She wanted to close her eyes and cry because yes he made her feel beautiful and safe but she'd never be his not the way she wanted to be. It'd never work he'd go on to do great things and she'd be left in the dust.

"I don't regret kissing you Sakura," he whispered, it was so soft and warm and passionate.

That voice was reserved for dimly light rooms and soft sheets, it wasn't meant for a corridor in a dorm building; that was the voice lovers used when whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Sakura swallowed, suddenly everything around her seemed so far away, all she could see was Itachi, all she could smell was Itachi, all she could taste was Itachi. He seemed closer now, she wanted him closer, and she wanted his hands on her, all over her, bringing her to the brink of pleasure and stopping, teasing her. She wanted it all, she wanted to taste every inch of his pale skin, to smell his hair she wanted him to make her writhe underneath him as he drove her to orgasm after orgasm. She wanted it all. She forgot her earlier musings over their differences.

She was leaning closer to him, to his lips, to his soft warm tasty lips.

_But I promised to stay away!_ She yelled mentally at herself but Sakura ignored it. She ignored that voice and chose to listen to the feelings all over her body. Sakura wasn't scared of Itachi, she realised as his scent filled her nose, she realised she trusted him. She wasn't afraid that he'd rape her; she welcomed the thought of his lips on hers.

Her fingers reached up and found his jaw, it was strong and shapely, she pulled his face to hers using his jaw to do so. His lips were soft and warm like she remembered, but they weren't fiery like last time and Sakura realised, he was trying not to scare her away. She smiled internally at that, that was sweet he wanted her to be comfortable so he wasn't pushing her to kiss him madly. The kiss she shared with him was tender and soft and it made her stomach flutter.

Closing her eyes she held his face to hers as she opened her lips on his, taking his lips between her own. Catching on Itachi realised this was different from the last time; this time Sakura was inviting him to take something. He'd been afraid, after hearing she'd been raped it explained why she acted the way she did to the kiss, she probably associated intimate contact to the rape. But now because she was leading the kiss Itachi knew she wasn't afraid, she was testing the waters.

The second he felt her tongue flick his lips, he threaded his fingers through her hair and dove right in. This time instead of being shocked Sakura kept up with him, tracing the inside of his mouth, learning it from feeling it. He tasted so good on her lips, addictive, delicious, she wanted more. Moving her other hand from her side and into his hair, she was pleased to find it was as soft as she had imagined it would be. It was silky between her fingers and she loved the way it felt.

The kiss was hot and long, Sakura felt him pulling away from her so she tightened her grip on his jaw. She felt the rumble in his chest as he chuckled, having more strength then her, he broke free from her grip but held he hand gently to his chest. Rubbing her fingers, he took in her appearance. She had a pink flush on her cheeks and neck, showing she was aroused. He reached out and stroked her hair smiling.

She smiled slightly, she felt good. It felt nice to listen to the urges her body was screaming at her, it felt natural. He was such a good kisser, even her fingertips agreed; she regretted every second he wasn't attached to her mouth. She could feel her chest rising and falling slightly quicker then usual because of the kiss but she didn't care. She felt amazing and she was happy she had worn a bra because she knew if she hadn't right now her top would have revealed the fact, since her arousal would be pretty clear from the state of her breasts.

"I don't regret you kissing me either," She supplied with a smile, and then it disappeared. "What happened your hand?"

Itachi continued rubbing her fingers and just smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Then it hit Sakura, Itachi had a girlfriend!

"Oh my God!" She grabbed her hand back; Itachi looked at her a confused look in his eyes.

"You have a girlfriend!" She felt the urge to thump him. He stayed perfectly calm.

"No I don't,"

"How could I have done this I'm such a-," Pause. "Wait what?"

"No I don't." Was all he said.

"Oh, well that's embarrassing," She mumbled looking sheepish.

He reached out for her face and brushed his fingers gently over the soft skin, she was beautiful with or without make up. Either way she looked gorgeous.

She looked up into his eyes; he somehow was closer to her again. How did he move like that?

He kissed her forehead gently and let his lips linger there for a few seconds. Itachi was not a man for PDA, he wasn't a man of mushy displays of affection. He wasn't tender and he wasn't kind, he wasn't innocent, he wasn't to be dominated. But around Sakura Itachi felt something he'd never admit to, something he couldn't put into words. It made him want to be tender and kind, and show her mushy affection. It made him want to be as innocent as she was.

But one thing didn't change.

Itachi still wanted to dominate Sakura; he wanted to hear her scream his name over and over until she couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to learn every inch of her body without using his eyes.

Sakura watched as he looked at her for a few seconds.

"Sleep well," Was all he said before he started to walk away.

Sakura, understanding him better then she thought she did, let him.

-XXXX-

Ino looked at Sakura when she re-entered the dorm room, he hair was messier and she was covered in an 'I just made out with a rockstar' flush.

"You totally just made out with Itachi!" Ino squealed and Sakura grinned.

"I totally did!" Sakura said and Ino squealed again but also clapped.

Then they both laughed.

"I was wrong, he's single." She smiled as she sat down next to the blond.

"Seriously? Wow, so what's the story? Are you going to date him? Or?" Ino asked looking at Sakura, Sakura didn't answer because she didn't know. She hadn't thought about that, she didn't know what to do or say.

"Okay well you obviously don't know but don't worry. It'll all work out." Ino hugged her. "Don't worry things always work out for sexy bitches like you."

Sakura just laughed and hit her with a cushion.

"ASSALT THAT'S ASSALT," diving on her Ino started a tickling fight.

Sakura laughed and squealed Ino really did know how to make her feel better.

-XXXX-

Akane was pissed off, Itachi had stopped by (She knew he would) but it wasn't for the reason she had hoped. He looked sexy in his dark jeans and tight T-shirt but he didn't even mention getting back together, he somehow had figured out what she was up to. And threatened her, she now hated Haruno Sakura's guts times 5, she had been wearing a low cut top and short shorts and Itachi didn't even look turned on.

She missed him, she knew that much, she missed having sex with him, she missed his smell his muscles. Everything, she missed him badly and she didn't care if he didn't love her she was going to destroy any chance he had with that pink haired whore and make him come back to her.

She'd win, she had to win. Sakura wasn't even that amazing, besides the hair and eyes other then that she was just a normal (YOUNG) teenage girl. Akane hated the way Itachi liked her, the way he wanted to protect her from Akane. She hated it all; it gave her the urge to vomit.

She was meant to be his one and only, she was meant to get married to him. Not some pink haired little bitch from a poor community.

If you asked Akane she deserved to be raped.

-XXXX-

Itachi walked back to his dorm in a good mood, after talking to Akane he had felt crazy, maybe her madness was contagious but without thinking he had ended up at Sakura's door. Now looking back he was really glad he went, because kissing Sakura was worth everything he had to offer. He figured he'd chop of his own fingers for a kiss like that. She was beautiful in a completely natural way; she didn't need tons of lip-gloss or eyeliner. She was just beautiful in her own right, her messed up pink hair reminded him off the way a baby chick looked when it's fuzzy, before it develops feathers. She was perfect in his eyes and he knew that after being raped she most likely viewed herself as flawed but to him she was flawless.

He could still taste her on his tongue, a taste that was so sweet and delicious it made him want to continue kissing her all day long. Of course he'd never admit that thought: because number one, He was an Uchiha and number two, He was an Uchiha.

Smirking to himself he walked into the dorm and set about cleaning up the mess in the bathroom. Itachi figured he wouldn't sleep too well tonight but for the part of the night which he would sleep he'd probably need a cold shower in the morning.

Sakura would be in his dreams tonight.

-XXXX-

The morning came and both girls sat together on the couch eating a late breakfast. There was nothing like pretending to be sick and taking a day off school, it made one feel refreshed and in control. Munching away both girls exchanged views on the latest fashion trends, then Ino decided that after breakfast they would sneak out and go to the mall.

Sakura reminded Ino she had no money.

"PSH, I come from a wealthy family I'll buy you some clothes." Sakura smiled but she didn't want to accept she wanted her friendship with Ino not to be about money. Ino picking up on this rolled her eyes.

"Sakura I want to buy you some things, you're my friend you deserve some cute things. Please it's nothing more then a friendly gesture."

Sakura hesitated and then nodded, she hated to admit it but she really was excited. Going to the mall with Ino sounded like a lot of fun.

After breakfast both girls got ready and got into Ino's car, Ino (Being Ino) knew a different way out of the school which didn't have cameras on the gates and drove off. The day was warm and the weather was picking up all over again. Soon school would be out and Sakura would be back home for the summer.

"Hey can we still hang out over the summer?" Sakura asked feeling slightly embarrassed

"Well DUH. What? Did you think I was going to leave you all alone for the summer? Ha please! You'll be packing your suitcase and coming to live with me for the summer." Sakura laughed she knew Ino was joking around but she liked the thought of spending some time at Ino's over the summer it would be fun.

The mall was huge but this mall Sakura had seen before because she didn't live too far away from it.

"Now where to first?" Ino asked linking arms with Sakura and skipping in the door.

Today was going to be a _long_ day.

-XXXX-

Sakura didn't know how many times she had been in and out of changing rooms, trying on different types of clothing. From Bikinis to jeans, Ino liked _everything_ so being Ino she bought _everything_.

Ino also had noticed that they were the same clothes size, which meant they could share all the clothes bought and all the stuff they had back in the dorm. This made Ino more confident to buy more clothes. And if Sakura tried to bring up the whole 'Not wanting the friendship to be about money' thing Ino would simply point out she could borrow and use that item of clothing too so technically she was buying for herself too.

Sakura's whole body hurt from trying on various types of things, but she was having fun and Ino had brought her camera and took photos of practically everything.

"I think we both need some coffee now or we may collapse," Ino was carrying so many bags you couldn't see her arms and the same went for Sakura. Trying to fit into the door of a coffee shop seemed like a bad idea so they returned to the car and dumped the bags into it. Then they proceeded to go get coffee.

After coffee Ino insisted of buying more, this girl, it seemed, never got tired.

The clothes Ino picked up were all gorgeous, and some expensive some not. But they were beautiful, she had good taste which was clear from what she wore, but she was also good at picking clothes for Sakura.

Ino had a good eye for clothes and Sakura was really grateful that Ino was buying her such wonderful things. She didn't need them but Ino still got them, brushing her off when she opposed.

Sakura gave up after a while there was no point arguing with Ino. By the time they were finished it was way passed the end of the school day, Ino drove them both home and it took two trips from the car to get all the bags into the dorm.

"Well that was what I would call successful shopping trip!" Ino exclaimed as she flung herself ungracefully onto the couch.

"That was what I would call an exhausting shopping trip," Sakura said as she sat down next to the reclined Ino.

"Psh, good thing no one asked you." Sakura just hit her with a cushion.

Ino laughed. She liked her angry pink haired friend.

"You know something Sakura?" Ino asked closing her eyes.

"Hm?"

"If I was a lesbian I'd totally be into you," Ino said with a very calm serious voice

Sakura just hit her again with the cushion. Ino didn't bother fighting back.

-XXXX-

Ten-ten and Hinata showed up at the dorm after a couple of hours, inspecting the dorm Ten-ten came to the conclusion neither of them were sick. They had decided not to go into school but instead to go shopping. She said this to Ino.

The blonde undid her pony tail and let her long hair fall around her, rubbing her chin she glanced at Sakura who was next to her.

"Uh oh, chummy I think Bun baby found us out!" Sakura laughed as did Ino but Ten-ten just looked pissed off.

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't call you what?" Ino prodded grinning

"Never mind,"

"Whatever you say Bun baby!"

"Pig!" Ten-ten grinned at Ino's expression

"I prefer the term, boar thank you very much." Ino said raising her chin, Sakura just laughed.

"So did you two not go into school, you went shopping instead?" Hinata asked being polite as usual.

"Yep we did, have you and Naruto had sex yet?" Ino asked with a smoothness that worried Sakura.

Hinata went beetroot. "Erm, well, umm, you see, ha, well-"

Ino waved her hand as if dismissing Hinata. "Never mind young grasshopper, me and pinkie here will wait in our pinecone of eternity until you leave the grasses of unknowing-ness,"

Everyone looked at Ino. Ino just looked back.

"What I was, in a former life, a monk. I thought that was pretty clear." Ino supplied, Ten-ten just laughed and then disguised it as coughing.

"Eh yeah sure, unless monks are into mini skirts and long hair; but last time I checked they were bald and wore long dresses." Sakura said Ino just gave her a very unpleased look.

"Sakura you mustn't think like that as we are living in the pinecone of eternity!"

Sakura just shook her head and raised her hands. "I tried, I really did but I give up."

"Anyways, Ten-ten did you talk to Neji today? Tell him about your anal desires?" Ino asked.

Ten-ten removed her shoe and flung it at Ino who just dodged it.

"Ten-ten! That could have hurt!"

"That's what I was hoping for," the brunette said.

Ino rolled her eyes. "You are boring, Sakura amuse me."

Sakura hit her with the cushion, "Ino I am not your sister's keeper,"

"Uh I know that," 

"You do?"

"Yep, see I don't have a sister."

Sakura hit her again with the cushion.

"What is this attack Ino day or something?"

"You betcha," Sakura grinned

"Fine I will let this go because I love you all very much and I'd die without friends; anyways I want some gossip some juicy details on the boy front. Come on tell me something!"

"There isn't anything to tell," Ten-ten said Ino just glared at her.

"I have been let down on all levels by my friends. I am going to go off now into a deep dark corner to grow mushrooms."

Sakura sighed, Ino was so dramatic. "Last night I made out with Uchiha Itachi."

Ino wasn't too shocked but Ten-ten and Hinata stared at her.

"What?"

"You heard me I made out with Uchiha Itachi outside the dorm room last night, tongues and all."

Ino perked up at this. "You never mentioned tongues, what's he like?"

"He's good, he tastes nice."

Ten-ten and Hinata were still gobsmacked. But Ino and Sakura carried out their conversation without them.

"Wait hold up now Sakura, is that all you did or?" Ten-ten asked.

"Oh no just kissing, I didn't let him fondle my goodies as Ino puts it." 

Ino just nodded at the phrase.

"Yep, Ino you should take a leaf out of your own book considering you let Lee fondle your 'goodies'."

Ino picked up Ten-ten's shoe and threw it at her.

Ten-ten easily caught it and just grinned.

"At least I'm honest about _my_ anal desires." Ino said Ten-ten then went purple.

Sakura just looked at Hinata who shrugged.

-XXXX-

Itachi went to school that day to realise Sakura wasn't in, meaning he didn't know if Akane had put anything into her locker today. He'd have to wait until tomorrow.

The day had gone by quickly and he was now sitting in the board room with the other members discussing various issues in the school.

"Well my student blew up something because of a mixture he had in some test-tubs in the chem. Lab and I though that was cool, but apparently not," Deidara drawled on.

Kisame just laughed and took another sip from his hipflask.

"Mine was caught with booze and got detention." Kisame supplied.

"Kisame the student is only 15 and you're allowing him to drink?" Sasori asked Kisame nodded not seeing the seriousness of the situation.

Sasori sighed and rolled his eyes. "Anyways instead of sharing sob stories we have an issue to discuss."

Itachi looked at Sasori, who continued. "Kobayashi Akane is officially been declared crazy. She has gotten her hands on medical records to take down a student."

All members stopped what they were doing and looked at Sasori.

"Medical records?"

"Take down whom?" 

"I always thought she was crazy,"

"Declared crazy by us or by a mental health professional?" 

Sasori ignored them, "It is our duty to get her expelled or removed from the school," 

Everybody again looked at Sasori, save Itachi.

"How do you propose we do that?" Hidan asked, not swearing indicating he was taking the issue seriously.

"How we normally do anything, frame her for serious things. If we get caught we can get out of trouble, she can't."

Everyone murmured among themselves, and then they all nodded.

"Sounds like fun; all we've been doing is useless shit!" Hidan declared as he stood up.

Sasori smiled cruelly making Hidan stop in his tracks.

"Why's the she/he smiling?" Hidan asked.

"A date has been assigned for the summer dance-"

Hidan took a step back, "No way dude I'm not fucking gay I'm not being your date."

"And you will be the one making all the posters and making sure they are put up all around the school advertising the dance."

Hidan looked horrified.

"WHAT?"

"Well since you are so bored with what we normally do, I offered for you to do this, to keep you occupied."

"Fuck you, you secret woman!" Hidan walked out of the room.

"He took it well," Said Deidara before standing and leaving too, everybody left and went there separate ways leaving Itachi to walk back to his dorm alone.

The days were getting brighter and warmer and summer was only a few weeks away, but it was only at this time in the year the days seemed to drag on and seem unbelievably long. He had been correct about his dream and what would be in it. It all revolved around Sakura as he lived out his secret fantasies with her, he dreamt about having unbelievably amazing sex with Sakura in unusual place and when he woke up he really did need a cold shower.

It made him smirk, she really was affecting him not he'd admit it or anything though. But he knew it, even if she didn't, Sakura was not only sweet kind and beautiful she was sexy in an unusual sort of way. They way her nose was slightly too pointy, the way one of her eyebrows was a tiny bit longer then the other. But still all off the qualities made her who she was and Itachi found that to be sexy.

But he still was an Uchiha so he wouldn't go to her dorm tonight and probably not tomorrow, he didn't want to seem desperate. Arriving at his dorm room he opened the door and walked inside, he could still taste her on his lips, he wished so strongly that his dream had been true but he knew it wasn't. Well not yet anyway.

Sitting down at his desk he set out to do his homework and study, his exams were coming up soon and it was his last year.

Then it hit him, it was almost summer.

Sakura would be coming back here, he wouldn't he'd be going off to college. He might never see her again.

_Unless you do something about that _a voice whispered in his head.

He decided to think about that issue later he had homework to do.

-XXXX-

Sakura was standing in her bathroom infront of the mirror, looking at her naked body. She was still wet from her shower and the water from her hair was dripping down her back and onto the floor. She turned left then right, faced forward and backward, inspecting every aspect of her body in great detail. Her breasts were small, not tiny, but small she'd like them to be bigger. Her ass was nice it was shapely not too big or too small. Her arms were okay, not flabby but not extremely toned, her stomach definitely could be flatter but again it wasn't flabby.

Her legs were nice, shapely and pretty long. Her neck was long and thin, and her collarbones were pretty noticeable, not sticking out too much but not invisible. Her face was a nice shape, her nose was a bit too pointy and one of her eyebrows was longer then the other, she had a couple of freckles scattered on her forehead but they weren't noticeable. She liked the shape of her eyes and the colour, her lips were a bit on the thin side but she wasn't going to complain.

Deciding she could look a lot worse she dried herself off and got dressed. She then began to blow dry her hair and style it, she had school in the morning she didn't want to look like a baby chick who'd had their feathers ruffled.

When finished she walked into the living room of the dorm and found Ino curled up on the couch with a mug of tea watching something on the TV.

"What are you watching?" Sakura asked sitting down and wrapping a blanket around herself, she was always cold after showers.

"Re-runs of criminal minds," Ino said and smiled at Sakura and sniffed her. "You smell nice."

"Uh thanks,"

They both went silent and watched the show on the TV, Sakura was fascinated as the team worked together to find a murderer. How each insignificant thing to her meant something to them, something that made it easier for them to find the killer.

Sakura snuggled down into her blanket and enjoyed the show, before heading off to bed.

-XXXX-

That night Sakura dreamt about her rapist, not that he was raping her or coming to get her again. But that he was targeting others, people she knew. Sakura woke up several times as she watched other girls her age and slightly older get raped by the man who raped her. She didn't know what the dream meant; she didn't think she wanted to. She just allowed herself to believe it was just a dream.

Getting up and getting ready Sakura tried to push the image of him out of her mind and focus for school. After getting dressed and taking her pill she went to get breakfast. Ino was already at the table eating her breakfast.

"Hey," Ino smiled.

"Hey," Sakura said before going to get something to eat from the fridge.

When finished they both grabbed their things and left for the school building, on entering the building Sakura saw Hinata near her locker. Sakura was ready to say goodbye to Ino but Ino walked with her to her locker. Sakura then remembered the notes.

**Maybe allowing Ino to see this note won't be too good.**

_But she knows about the rape._

Sakura opened her locker and found a piece of paper, bigger then the previous ones, folded up.

Opening it she took a deep breath and read the clear swirly handwriting, with Ino reading the note over her shoulder.

_I know about the rape. I know all about it, _

_I'll tell the whole school,_

_I'll make you regret being born._

Ino growled, Sakura folded it up and placed it back into the locker. Trying to stay calm even though she had the urge to vomit, she felt Ino wrap her arms around her in a hug.

"I promised you wouldn't be alone," Ino hugged her tighter; "I'll be with you through this. We'll get the bitch."

Sakura laughed but it was more of a weird strangled cry. "Her name is Akane, Kobayashi Akane." Ino stood straighter and let go of Sakura.

"I know her, so does the board. I'm sure they can help." Sakura just nodded and leaned on Ino's shoulder.

"How'd she find out about it?"

Sakura sighed and wrapped her own arms around herself. "Her mother is my psychiatrist," Sakura admitted before grabbing her books and closing the locker.

"Isn't she breaking some confidentiality thing?" Sakura shrugged, "Probably."

Ino realised Sakura didn't want to talk, grabbing her hand she led her down to her own locker. Opening it she grabbed her own books.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm here I'll beat her up."

Sakura laughed. "Thank you Ino." The blonde just nodded, she knew that Sakura wanted to be strong but Ino was being serious enough time had passed where Sakura had to do things alone, well not anymore not with a Yamanaka on her side.

-XXXX-

He had been planning out everything for a whole day now, he had barely slept. He'd been watching everything and everyone he needed to. It seemed the Haruno family had let their defences down which would make this attack harder to connect to him. If they weren't still on high alert they'd find another attack, so far apart from their daughter's, unrelated.

It really was too easy to beat the system when it came to justice, it made him laugh. Getting up and closing the door behind him he smirked. It was now time to suss out the security at Rockwell academy, to see what time lunches were at etc.

Getting into his jeep he pulled off with ease, the ease you only get when you've done something wrong and gotten away with it.

-XXXX-

Walking to class with Ino and Hinata was awkward because Ino and Sakura needed to talk but Hinata wasn't in on the situation. A silence lingered between the three girls, which was uncomfortable.

"So," Ino said trying to break it but neither Sakura nor Hinata said anything. Ino looked down at her feet, she really needed to talk to Sakura; this was getting serious they needed to inform Itachi of the further progress of the situation.

As if by thinking of him she'd called him, Itachi appeared walking down the corridor with her brother. Grabbing Sakura and excusing herself from Hinata she ran over to them both. Itachi and Deidara looked serious and both were discussing something in hushed voices.

"Sorry we need to talk to Itachi for a moment," Ino said quickly.

Deidara looked down at his little sister with Sakura by the arm; she looked worried his eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?" Itachi catching on to what they wanted to talk about covered them.

"Nothing you need to stress over, I'll catch up with you in a moment." Deidara looked at them all for a moment and then walked off. Ino sighed once he was gone shaking her head, he had badges all over his uniform, if you wanted to call it that, he barely wore the correct uniform.

"What's wrong?" He asked his eyes going to Sakura; she looked alright, tired but alright.

"Sakura got another note; personal information was in it this is getting serious something needs to be done."

Itachi did the math and presumed the 'Personal information' Ino was talking about was the rape. That pissed him off, that Akane would stoop that low.

"We're already on it; we're dealing with Akane, _personally_."

Ino blinked at that, when the board dealt _personally _with someone that person was usually expelled. Ino just nodded.

"Okay, thanks for sharing. Come on Sakura we have to get to English." Ino pulled Sakura with her back to Hinata.

Itachi noticed Sakura didn't even glance back at him over her shoulder, she also (Apparently) didn't want to appear desperate either.

And for that reason only Itachi decided to stop by Sakura's dorm room that night.

-XXXX-

The day had gone slowly for Ino and Sakura and both were relieved when the final bell rang. The sticky heat that was permanently in the classrooms was practically unbearable, even though there was air-conditioning it was still unbelievably hot underneath the uniform and in a classroom full of students breathing.

Walking out of the building ahead of the others Ino looked at Sakura.

"If she knows, this is serious. But trust me when I say this if the board is dealing with her personally we don't need to worry." Ino said as she put an arm around Sakura.

"I figured as much, I just want the year to be over I just want it to be summer."

"Me too! And with all the stuff I bought we'll be smokin'!"

Sakura just laughed.

"So, Itachi looked good today huh?" Ino nudged Sakura.

"He did, did he? I didn't notice." Ino just nudged her again.

"Come on! He's Uchiha fucking Itachi that man is sex on legs."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If you like him so much go get him."

"Can't, there's this pink haired gorgeous bitch who he's got his eyes on."

Sakura laughed again, Ino was a complete idiot who she loved to bits.

"I got a ton of homework, I want to get I done."

"Whatever you say pinkie," Ino drawled.

It took Sakura several hours to get her homework and studying done; she changed into her pyjamas and tied her hair up into a messy bun. She was tired and Ino said she was going to take a shower, Sakura just nodded. Why was it that during a school day the time in school dragged on but the second you left time seemed to speed up? It was dark outside and Sakura decided to go to bed, she needed to sleep. Itachi had called to the door earlier and this time they walked around the campus together Sakura was curious about where he wanted to go to college but he wasn't spilling much, he kept asking questions about her.

Sakura closed her eyes but the second she started to fall into a dreaming state she woke up, she couldn't sleep when her dreams were filled with her rapist, as he watched other girls. Planned out his next victim, Sakura kept her eyes open even though they burned with exhaustion. She couldn't close them and bare the image waiting for her, she couldn't watch other girls get raped and have that same silent scream coming out of their mouths. She wouldn't put herself through it.

It looked like it was going to be another sleepless night for Sakura. On top of all the others she had had due to this very man, she would close her eyes at night in the safety of her own home and she'd feel his stubby nails digging into the flesh on her arms. She'd feel him breaking her hymen and the pain that came with that, the feeling of being violated over and over again, until she either screamed or hacked away at her arms, kept her awake at night. But over time Sakura had learned to fight the night terrors, she had built a wall between her and people, that was why she was scared. Because someway somehow, the man who had raped her had made his way through the wall; and Sakura had an unusual feeling that was a sign for something. Something that was anything but good.

Sakura had fallen asleep for only about an hour, an hour in which she dreamt of nothing but strong blazing colours; so when she woke up she wasn't surprised to feel her eyes stinging. Walking to the mirror she noticed that her eyes were bloodshot and small. She couldn't live like this, preventing herself from sleeping just to keep a clear mind it wasn't right. Splashing water on her face didn't help; it only made her eyes sting more.

Sakura walked out of her bedroom and looked at Ino who was staring at her.

"What happened?"

"I didn't sleep," Sakura was in a _terrible_ mood she didn't want to chat.

Ino stood and made Sakura some tea.

"I know it probably won't make you feel better but it might help,"

Sakura looked at Ino her bloodshot green eyes were very alien looking due to the contrasting colours but Ino saw beyond that. She saw the silent thank you in those big eyes, she saw the pain and struggle Sakura had been through, sitting down Ino kept silent.

Sakura wanted to tell Ino 'thank you' but she didn't, she was so tired. But even after being snappy Ino had made her tea and Sakura reached over and squeezed Ino's hand Ino smiled at her. For the first time in a long time Sakura had someone on her own team. She wasn't walking in the dark wilderness alone anymore, and when with someone everything didn't seem so bad.

Sakura had been reading a lot lately, different types of books from old to new and from fiction to fact. Each teaching her something different about the world, she loved the feeling of hope you get when you read the last page of a fiction romance. When the two leads come together in the purest form of love, when even though the world carries on spinning there is a second where all that matters is what is typed on that page. You're given hope that maybe you'll find someone someday ready to share that love with you.

Then you had fact books, full of real life stories that gave you the courage to keep on moving when life kept knocking you down. It's only when you realise how much worse it could be that you become thankful for all you have. Sakura found strength in those pages she found strength in the words of the authors, each one telling a different story. All agreeing on something; no matter what happens even when all the lights go out, there is an end; there is a point at which the lights come back on. You realise you're done, that even though it was difficult and it tore you to shreds you'd finished the journey, the pain was over you had come out the other side.

No matter how bad it is, you can get through it because even though there isn't a light that your eyes see, you know its there waiting for you. The second you start believing is the second it comes back on. Hope is a powerful thing.

Sakura held her mug in her hands as the heat warmed them, yes. Hope really was a powerful thing.

-XXXX-

**A/N: ****Hope you enjoyed that was I guess a brighter chapter some dark stuff but mostly good. Now again I'll be on vacation so bare with me when I come back though I post until the cows come home! **

**Anyways thanks for reading**

**R&R**


	10. The Deep End

Chapter 10: **'The Deep End'**

**A/N: I'm back! :]] ****PLEASE READ THE NOTE I POSTED BEFORE THIS CHAPTER!**

**To an anonymous reviewer called **_**Momo**_**: [Loving the name btw] Oh you did it last year when paper two of English got all fucked up because of some dude in like Louth? Poor thing! Nope just the JC it's a total waste of time but I wanted to do well ya know? So I was kinda stressing because it was my first state exam and all that, I'm just glad it's over. :]] Hope you got the points ya wanted and all that. Yep you can say that again I'd take that Viking any day I loved his character better then Bill's in the book but Alex just made it grow even more. Thanks for reading xx**

**So anyways now I'm back my hair is dyed (No shit), I got me a tan (BE JEALOUS) and I'm full of ideas so enjoy my pretties!**

**Oh hey if you have some (Like 3 minutes) free time this summer check out 'Change' by Carrie Underwood, yeah I know its old but for all those who haven't heard it I recommend it, it's beautiful and it makes you think. So if you have the time, check it out.**

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE I POSTED BEFORE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Enjoy**

**R&R**

Lastwords

-XXXX-

The days had been speeding up, or so it seemed and the weather was much warmer now. After school the girls made it their business to go outside onto the campus and have some tanning time, since they were only freshmen high school exams weren't too much of a worry. But Sakura still worked her ass off, she had to prove her worth to the staff or else they'd send her back to a run down school where she'd never get to an Ivy League.

The sun was beating down on their faces and Ino already had brown legs and arms. Sakura didn't tan too well but her skin wasn't as pale as it used to be, her hair also had brightened so it looked even more neon then before. She hadn't seen much of Itachi because he was busy studying she knew it had been too good to be true. She knew it the moment she saw him in the hall on her –technically- first day. He was everything she aspired to be, wealthy, composed, happy, smart, talented, popular and problem free. But she knew that even those hot kisses full of lust would come to an end. Summer was nearly here and he'd be going off to college and she'd be just starting out her journey that was high school.

She closed her eyes many times trying not the think these thoughts but they were facts. Hard, cold facts. Facts that made her stomach tighten and made her _wish_ with every fibre of her being that she was his age. He was so helpful to her when it came to Akane; the board had been causing her (Akane) grief which involved framing her for different things and reporting her for doing things she didn't. Now teachers were constantly pissed off with her and she was on the verge of being expelled. But the weird thing was that, Sakura wasn't satisfied with the taking down of Akane, she thought she would be but she wasn't. She felt cold and numb and her stomach kept knotting itself up when she pictured the girl, she had a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

"….And then he had the nerve to squeeze my butt!"

Sakura tuned into the last part of Ino's story which Ten-ten and Hinata had been listening to. Sakura couldn't help it she felt distant and distracted; she had a constant upset stomach and her chest now seemed to always be tight, causing her difficulty when breathing. She had sleepless nights and foodless days, because when she ate she'd throw up or feel nauseous. Her weight had dropped and the missing inches were noticeable. She figured her stomach was just a sign of her worry about exams and Akane, but her chest on the other hand was much more serious. She feared that her heart was breaking. She wasn't an idiot she didn't love Itachi and she knew God damn well he didn't love her but she felt more then just attraction to him. She felt like when she saw him all the planets aligned, not just pathetic fireworks or angles singing, no this was bigger. It was like the moving of the earth's plates, the build up to an earthquake. And that's what scared her because Sakura was smart and she knew that when pressure built up it was released (Mostly) in one go causing serious damage. Then you had aftershocks which caused further damage.

She felt like that when summer came the pressure would release, she'd understand her parting with Itachi and accept it but her heart would break. She'd be the area the damage was inflicted onto. He'd walk off free into a grand college where he'd meet fabulous women who would be smart, sexy, and rich and he'd marry one of them. She'd just be a small town girl with a poor family dreaming about a better life. Sakura inhaled but the tightness in her chest didn't ease, it was bracing itself for heartbreak. Maybe one didn't have to be in love to have one's heart broken.

"YOOHOOO! Sakura? Hello?" Ino flicked Sakura on the nose; the pink haired teen had been staring off into the distance looking confused.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked and looked at Ino who just grinned.

"Be happy it's almost summer!" Ino exclaimed

_That's the exact reason why I'm sad, _thought Sakura sourly.

"I am happy," Sakura defended herself, badly.

"Yeah and I'm a virgin," Ino retorted then laughed loudly to herself.

Sakura smiled, she wasn't sad in general but when she thought of Itachi a wave of sorrow would wash over her.

"So what does everybody think of Kakashi?" Ino asked looked from one girl to another.

"He's a brilliant world history teacher," Ten-ten supplied and Ino rolled her eyes.

"He seems nice and Naruto really likes him, but he always reads that little orange book…" Hinata trailed off

"Maybe Naruto has the hots for Kakashi, hey Hina, that'd be an awesome threesome don't ya think?"

Hinata blushed furiously turning and attractive shade of purple.

Ino looked at Sakura.

"He's a sexy bitch, I wanna see under the mask."

Ino punched the air in a very Naruto-like-fashion. "Atta girl! I was thinking the exact same thing!"

Sakura smiled, she agreed with Ten-ten though he was a brilliant world history teacher even though he was as sexy as hell.

Ino lay back down then happy with Sakura's response. "I can't wait for summer! It'll be s good to just stay in bed all day and hang by the beach. Shopping with my girlies, damn school exams they suck major ass."

Sakura didn't comment, she disagreed, yes exams were annoying but they were the only things that ever seemed to do her good in life. They delivered her to the destinations she wanted to go to; they were her only way out of hell. She needed them; she needed the red letters in a circle to show her worth to the world. Yes exams only were numbers and percents but she trusted them, they never let her down.

The day was hot and they hadn't been given much homework so lounging out in the sun seemed like a good idea. Sakura just couldn't bring herself to enjoy it though. She wondered if she was taller and had bigger breasts, a less pointy nose, and a normal hair colour and was older would Itachi love her. Would she need to be rich or would he accept her? She'd never know because she was short with small breasts, a pointy nose, shocking pink hair and was 15. She sighed, why did happiness hate her so much?

-XXXX-

Itachi closed another book, he didn't need to be studying he knew all the needed information but if he kept his brain busy with numbers and words it couldn't think of Sakura.

_Sakura_

She was like a highly addictive drug that plagued his mind day and night. He didn't even know her that well, but he knew that there were practically invisible freckles on her forehead and that her eyebrows weren't the same length. He knew that her upper lip was slightly out of proportion to her lower one, a feature he found quite attractive. He knew that she smelled like vanilla most of the time and that she had the softest skin he'd ever come across. He also knew that she was 15, _15_ she had only entered her teens two years ago. She was so young and yet Itachi didn't want to believe it. He wanted her to be 18 so he could go to college knowing she was also at a college, but that wouldn't happen because she'd still be in high school.

She'd still be that much younger then him. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, he was tired his insomnia was very bad at the moment he was barely sleeping. His father was constantly breathing down his neck about taking over the company. Itachi hadn't noticed that his fists were clenched until he went to pick up a book. He didn't want to take over to company; he didn't want to make the mistakes his father did. He didn't want to be working in a company when his father would act like a backseat driver. No he had bigger plans, better ones, ones that were too big for his father.

Itachi wanted to be successful in his own right, not because he was an Uchiha but because he was a capable young man. He wanted to make a name for himself he didn't want to be only referred to as 'That Uchiha' he wanted his name to be known. Uchiha Itachi would stand alone, on his own two feet and he would be successful, it was a fact. Because Itachi was born great and he would achieve great things. Unlike his father though, Itachi had little time for the pettiness that came with wealth. He wanted to help those who didn't have the luxuries that he took for granted, maybe he wanted this because he knew Sakura was that type of person. A person who didn't have the benefits of money but he'd never admit that, oh no because that would be a weakness.

He closed his eyes yet again and inhaled, clearing his mind. It was full of useless things, things that would only distract him. _Weaknesses._ Itachi clenched his jaw, he needed to stay focused, to stay clam. Reopening his eyes he picked up an applied math book and began studying.

Yes he already knew all of it.

Yes he didn't need to do it.

But if it kept him from going insane with lack of sleep and too many thoughts directed at Sakura he'd bare it. Because no one could over learn now could they?

The numbers and theorems were like a hot bath to Itachi's mind; it settled him, soothed him and allowed him to focus on the task at hand. His eyes, after a while began to burn with exhaustion and that's when he decided to _try_ sleep.

-XXXX-

Akane knew she was fucked, the second the board had started meddling she knew she was doomed. She'd never make it through until summer, she'd either be expelled (For things she didn't do) or she'd be driven mad.

These thoughts only made her angrier because this was all Sakura's doing, the whole fucking board was protecting her. She knew what she had to do, she needed to do it fast before the board caught whiff of it and tried to stop her.

She had to end this now.

She needed to be fast and furious, Akane wasted no time. If the board wanted to end her, she'd damn right go out with a bang.

-XXXX-

Nobody had seen Sasuke; he was so busy studying in his room for exams that most of them found unimportant. But Sasuke was an Uchiha which meant he had to do well but more important he was Itachi's younger brother a level had been set for him a level he _had_ to reach. Itachi had done brilliantly starting the second he walked into Rockwell, he was naturally amazing something that Sasuke couldn't comprehend. How could one person be good at practically everything? He'd never been in a situation with Itachi that Itachi didn't know what to do in; Itachi _always_ knew what to do. Sasuke had to work to keep up with Itachi which was gruelling. He'd stay up late studying until he could recite everything in the textbook because he would _not_ be second best to Itachi.

Sasuke ran a hand through his dark hair but no matter what he would always be second best. Itachi always got there first, he got everything. He knew everything. Everybody loved Itachi because he was perfect. Where Sasuke was 'cute' nothing special but 'cute', Sasuke clenched his jaw at the thought, so hard his head throbbed.

Itachi got the grades, the friends, the status and the _women_. They threw themselves at his feet. But most importantly Itachi got Sakura.

_Sakura_.

When he wasn't studying she plagued his mind, he wanted her so badly. But she was already in Itachi's grasp and Sasuke knew when the opponent was unbeatable. He wasn't stupid he didn't fight battles he couldn't win. But none the less it drove him mad, he wanted Sakura but Itachi got her. It wasn't fair! Itachi would go off to college and Sakura would be so heartbroken she'd have no time for any more Uchiha's. Itachi would ruin any chance Sasuke had and if by some miracle they didn't break up she'd still be Itachi's. He couldn't win, he was cornered.

Sasuke knew he could love Sakura, he could offer her a secure loving future. A stable one where she could have anything, Itachi could do the same but there was no certainty that he'd stick around until the end. Sasuke would though he'd stay with Sakura through it all because he truly believed he loved her. He loved her so much it hurt him, it prevented him from sleeping. He closed his eyes as the fury washed over him. Itachi was always in the way.

He wanted to break something his control was shattering and unlike Itachi he wasn't able to hide it.

-XXXX-

Sakura patted her wet hair with a towel as she walked into the living room of the dorm. Ino was still outside sunbathing on the lawns with Ten-ten and Hinata; Sakura had gone inside early to study and then take a shower. For a couple of days now Sakura felt like she was dirty, on the inside, and no matter how many showers she took she couldn't wash it away. Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed the temporary silence; it was nice to have a small break from Ino and her noise.

Finishing washing her face Sakura walked into the bedroom and put on her clothes then began to towel dry her hair. She'd barely been sleeping due to the night terrors which made her pissed off. She knew she was safe here in Rockwell no one could get her and the rapist was gone he'd left without a trace. She was safe nothing could touch her and yet she felt like that was a lie, like deep down she knew something. Something she didn't want to admit, that maybe just maybe something bad was going to happen. She was so tired from the lack of sleep and she couldn't even take naps because even then the vivid images of other girls being raped appeared in her mind.

Sakura hadn't realised she was crying until she felt the tears drip onto her hand, closing her eyes she sat down and hugged herself. It had been awhile since she had cried and Sakura had an awful feeling that it wasn't the last. Something big was going to happen something big and bad.

The tears kept falling making a tiny thudding sound as they hit the duvet cover on Sakura's bed. Why was she crying? She didn't even feel sad, maybe worrying so much was making her upset but that didn't seem right. She felt like for a while she'd been walking on a 'walled-in' path and now those walls were closing in on her. It seemed like one bad thing after another was building up in front of her eyes and she couldn't deal anymore.

She hated to admit it to herself but the idea of Itachi leaving her was ripping holes into her being. Everytime she thought of it she felt like someone sliced a knife through her gut, sometimes it was so bad she doubled over. It was crazy but what else could she do? She barely knew him and she felt like she _needed _him. Closing her eyes she clenched her fists and jaw.

**This is pathetic Sakura, stop being a baby!**

For once in her life Sakura agreed with that voice.

_I know it is, but how?_

**You were fucking raped! Man up, you don't **_**need **_**anyone never mind a stupid rich Uchiha. Forget him, get a move on!**

Sakura swallowed and looked up, tears were rolling down her cheeks; her neck was wet as were her hands she hadn't realised she'd cried so much. Her eyes became stern, she could do this she didn't need anyone. The voice was right she needed to build a bridge and get over it; Itachi surely would so why did she have to stay behind being miserable? She wouldn't do it! She had a life ahead of her she needed to focus on, if she forgot that for just one moment she could loose it all in a blink of an eye. Everything she'd worked so hard for, _gone._ No she wouldn't do that to herself.

She got up and went to the mirror where she began to style her hair (Not forgetting her heat protection) she would brush this off and move on.

**Atta girl, you can do this.**

That was the first time the voice had said something positive and Sakura was thankful for it. She needed the support right now; extra strength was only a bonus. When done Sakura wiped her eyes and sat down on her bed with a book, an escape into a storyline was exactly what she needed. Sakura fell asleep before Ino got in; she had a dreamless sleep that night. The first peaceful night in a long time, Sakura was very thankful for it.

-XXXX-

"_I'm coming home_

_I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay_

_I will stay"_

Sakura woke up with her eyelids stuck together from such a deep sleep, after brushing her teeth and getting dressed she walked into Ino's room. Ino was infront of her mirror doing her eyeliner she glanced at Sakura and waved the black pencil at her in a salutation. Sakura grinned and sat down on the bed watching Ino. Ino smiled to herself it was the first time in awhile she had seen Sakura smile, she'd missed it.

"So you slept well huh?" Ino asked as they made their way through the hallways to class.

"Yes, thank God for that I thought I was going to turn into a zombie after a while." Sakura smiled and grabbed her books starting three days ago the notes had stopped appearing. They only held short sentences of what Sakura had come to think of as empty threats. But Sakura didn't realise that they weren't threats they were warnings.

Akane could see Sakura at her locker with the Yamanaka by her side, it sickened her. She wanted to bang the girl's head into her locker until she screamed and begged for her to stop. Akane took a deep breath victory would be hers. Today she would win.

Akane's time was running out and the board were going to have her expelled she needed to move fast. Today was perfect because the board were having a meeting the whole school had to attend to. Walking casually to the hall Akane grinned. Yes revenge _was _a dish best served cold.

-XXXX-

Itachi was glad for the meeting; it kept his mind off other things that were plaguing him. His eyes scanned the room and landed on Akane, she looked composed and clean the way all the Uchiha women looked. He shook his head his whole family had wanted him to marry Akane. Yes he was eighteen and in high school but that didn't throw his family; his father had met his mother at a young age. They were all for finding a women and keeping her until a suitable (Marital) age. All the family approved of Akane; she was a lady reserved, calm and smart and of course beautiful. But now he could see her clearly, no more rose tinted glasses, she may be smart and beautiful but she was cruel and crazy. Funnily enough all this time his mother had never liked her and his mother was a brilliant judge of character.

Sitting down in his chair next to Kisame and Sasori, he looked out at the student body gathered together in the concert hall. They were chatting amongst each other or glancing at the board members and blushing. He looked at the sheets of paper before him it was weird thinking in a while he'd never see this building again; he never thought it would upset him but strangely enough it did. He felt an attachment to the building, to the people in it, to Sakura.

Sakura,

Now how did she get in there? He looked up at Sasori who had his iPod headphones in one ear drumming his fingers to the beat on the table infront of them. Sasori didn't go anywhere without his iPod, he'd go back to his dorm room if he forgot it. Itachi watched as Sasori's fingers stopped drumming, he glanced up at the redhead who was now staring into the audience. Itachi followed his line of sight and his eyes landed on Sakura who was just sitting down. His eyes narrowed, how long had Sasori been watching her?

Sakura looked up wondering what the meeting was about, her eyes caught Sasori's and she raised an eyebrow he just grinned in return. She had the sudden urge to hit him, Ino was chatting away about God only knows what. Sakura grinned back at Sasori and made a head motion towards Ino then rolled her eyes; Sasori put his thumbs up in agreement. Sakura laughed, even though she wanted to hit him most of the time he was able to make her laugh. Sasori was hot and lots of girls would kill to just get a glance from him but Sakura looked at Sasori as an ally not as boyfriend material.

She looked at Ino who had now stopped talking to Sakura because Deidara was standing next to her giving out about something and Ino looked pissed.

"Ino! For God's sake can't you stay inline for a minute?" Deidara sounded exhausted

"Hmph! Coming from Mr. 'I like to blow things up for fun'"

Deidara shook his head and walked away taking his seat next to Sasori who just nodded at him. Sakura turned to Ino.

"You don't want to know." Was all Ino said before she grinned, "Itachi's looking at you!"

Sakura suddenly felt self-conscious and depressed, she couldn't look at him. She couldn't upset herself further she needed to let him go _now_. Yes she'd said it before but now she meant it for her own sake. She only had _weeks_ left, if she let him go now she'd have more time to heal the wound. She didn't even know why her heart fluttered at his name and why her skin heated up when he touched her, she barely knew him. She didn't know why the thought of letting him go made her heart feel like it was breaking but it did. You're heart couldn't be broken if you weren't in love right? She didn't know but she liked to think the answer was 'no'.

Sakura did everything in her power not to look up at Itachi and apparently this was obvious to Ino.

"Why won't you look at him?" She whispered.

Sakura just shook her head and put her finger to her lips telling Ino to be quite as the meeting had begun.

"Welcome," The principal announced and then began talking about the school year and how it had been a prosperous one filled with many great things. She spoke about the freshman moving into their second year and the seniors going off to college and into the crazy ride they called life. She spoke for a while about various things and then handed out prizes to students for certain things. Then she left, leaving the board to finish off. But before she left she thanked the board for a good year and explained how they would be missed.

Sakura felt her heart squeeze and she closed her eyes. It's the inevitable she told herself over and over but it didn't make the pain any easier, it only seemed to make it worse. She wanted to get up and leave but she knew that would only cause people to ask questions so she sat there with her eyes closed.

It began to work, she felt numb after a while. Until Itachi began speaking into the microphone and she could hear his velvety voice all around her. She couldn't handle it, without thinking she stood and walked out of the hall infront of everyone. She walked calmly out the door like she left meetings all the time but the second the doors closed behind her she broke into a sprint, without knowing where she was running she ran. She ran until all she could hear was her heartbeat and her breathing, in the heat it was hard but she didn't care.

Stopping at an area shaded by some old trees Sakura bent over and began to pant, she didn't know how far she had ran and she didn't care. She needed to hear nothing, her breathing was so loud that blocked out the memory of Itachi's voice. She wanted to cry, her body was ready to let out a wail.

**Stop this nonsense! Sakura you're better then this, you'll forget all about him and go on to do brilliant things. But you'll ****never get there if you can't let him go!**

Inhaling Sakura prevented herself from crying, the voice was right she was better then this. If she put her mind to it she could get over this she just needed to believe it. Which, sadly, she didn't.

Glancing up she realised she was behind her dorm building, she'd never been here before. It was shaded by big old oak trees but the sun's rays were able to shine through the branches and warm her face. It was like they were reaching out to pull her into a gentle embrace, she found it soothing. Sitting down with her back against one of the trunks, she smiled. Yes she was sad and drew the attention of the whole school to her when she ran out but right now she was peaceful, right now she was alone with nature. It didn't matter who she was, the tree didn't know and it most certainly didn't care but it was supporting her giving it's hundreds of years old strength.

-XXXX-

The sound of the grand doors closing echoed throughout the now silent hall. Everyone looked at the person next to them in a questioning glance and then the whispering started.

"Who was that?"

"Why did she just run away?"

"Is she okay?"

"Did you see her face?"

"She didn't even excuse herself!"

"The nerve!"

"Maybe someone should go after her and see if she'd alright,"

It grew louder and louder until Kisame hushed them with his deep gravelly voice, he didn't need a microphone to amplify himself, he was loud enough naturally. Itachi stepped back from the microphone he couldn't believe he was going to do this.

"Please excuse me," Was all he said to the students before he left and slowly left the hall. Walking calmly until he was out of sight then he began running. He _knew_ she had been avoiding his gaze, something was wrong with her. Running through the grounds searching for her, it was pointless because she was one girl and the grounds were huge. He felt stupid, like a child searching aimlessly for a parent in a supermarket. But yet he still searched, he didn't care for some unknown reason he didn't care that he looked like a child. Sakura meant more to him then what other people thought of him, yes he'd never admit it but it was true. What did that mean? What did that make her to him? He didn't know, he didn't want to know. He just wanted to find her. But he had a sinking feeling that she was running _from_ him.

Stopping he looked around; he'd never find her at this rate. Why did he even care? She was fifteen she had three years ahead of her here and now he was practically finished. But he did care because Itachi seeked balance in life contrary to what many believed he sought. That's why he enjoyed spending time outdoors in the peace and harmony that was nature; it was something Akane was never able to give him. _Balance_ she was always 100% something never even, she was too over the top for him most of the time. And that'd when it hit him Sakura made him feel balanced; she made him feel calm and complete in a strange way. She fulfilled his need to be balanced and he didn't think he was prepared to give that up.

Itachi sopped running and began to walk, he wasn't really looking for her when he found her. She was just sitting against a big oak tree with her eyes closed letting the rays of sun hit off her face. She looked so peaceful, she looked _beautiful_.

She was composed, clean, kind, smart, beautiful, crazy, _young_, sensitive and a lady but his favourite part was she wasn't perfect. She didn't strive to be perfect; she accepted her flaws and then embraced them. He always hated the way Akane tried to be perfect she'd always fail of course but it still bothered him. And that's when Itachi saw it, he didn't just see Sakura before him he could see a future wife. That image made him feel content and fully balanced but it was a distant dream she needed to finish high school and he had to go to college she'd probably meet someone as would he and that would be then end of that.

But maybe it could be just the beginning, he didn't know. He just knew that every moment he spent with Sakura, was –in his eyes- a moment well spent.

"Sakura," he spoke and watched as she stiffened and opened her eyes to meet his but she glanced away quickly. That didn't sit well with him, actually it made him angry. Why was she avoiding eye contact?

"Uchiha Itachi," She returned her voice was lifeless, like a recording, a shell of who she used to be.

"Don't be so formal with me." Was all he said waiting for her to demand what he meant but she remained silent. Closing his eyes he decided to ask her then.

"Why did you leave like that?" He was expecting silence but Sakura shot back in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I don't think that concerns you, _Itachi_." She spoke his name in faked friendly tone. "You should probably return to the hall to hold the meeting."

"They can go on without me." Was all he said, a pregnant silence fell between the two.

"Sakura why did you leave?"

"Why do I have to tell you?" She looked up and gasped at his sudden closeness, she could smell his shampoo. The heat of his body was consuming her in a delicious wave of blazing heat. She wanted nothing more then to jump into his arms and let him hold her.

**Don't give in! A wound will never heal if you constantly pick at it!**

Itachi put his hands around her face cradling her head, she was beautiful. "Sakura what's wrong?"

Sakura adverted her eyes, she couldn't look at him. It hurt her too much.

His fingers caressed the sides of her cheeks. "Sakura,"

"Please" she whispered the cool and angry façade falling apart revealing her true voice. "Please leave me alone." It was barely a whisper but he heard it.

"I can't do that." Was all he said before he leaned in and kissed her.

Sakura tried, she tried with everything in her to resist but when she felt his tongue enter her mouth she lost all hope. Her will to fight vanished and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She wanted more, more then this, she wanted everything. She didn't want him to go.

Itachi kissed her and didn't stop, when she began groaning into his mouth he allowed his hands to wander. From her cheeks to her neck, down her back to her ass which was out the ground but that didn't stop him. Sakura didn't feel scared or embarrassed by the fact Itachi was rubbing her ass, she _liked_ it, she liked it _a lot_. She leaned her head back as he began to kiss and suck her neck. She needed all of him, she untied his hair and ran her fingers through it. The silkiness was like an expensive blanket around her fingers she loved his hair, it smelt like him, it was well cared for and so unbelievably soft.

His hands travelled back up from her ass to her hips then under her shirt, she didn't protest. She didn't stop him when she felt his fingers on her bra, she didn't care that he was leaving she didn't care that he was older. She had to admit it because it was hurting her too much to lie to herself.

She loved Uchiha Itachi.

She barely knew him but she loved him.

She groaned as he rubbed her breasts through the fabric of the bra. She wanted more then this. She pulled him closer and pushed her hands beneath his shirt she ran her fingers over his abs, feeling the bumps and grooves of the muscles. He returned to kissing her mouth, then she heard it the sound of footsteps she'd never moved so fast in her life. She pushed Itachi off of her and jumped backwards straightening her uniform and fixing her hair.

Ino emerged from behind the trees, she glanced at Itachi who was perfectly composed as normal and Sakura who looked ruffled up, which was also normal. Not suspecting much she smiled.

"Found you, you okay?" She walked over to Sakura and wrapped an arm around her, then glanced at Itachi. "I can take it from here, you should get back there."

Itachi nodded and began to walk away but glanced at Sakura who looked back longingly. Sakura had fixed her hair in a way that covered most of her neck so Ino wouldn't see any pink marks from Itachi. Itachi then turned fully and walked off.

"What were you up to?" Ino asked as they walked into the dorm building but Sakura didn't respond.

**That was your idea of holding back? Why don't you just fuck him too? **

_SHUT UP! I tried okay?_

**And failed!**

_I know, I'm sorry I'm a failure._

**Now, now there's always tomorrow don't say that. But still you need to atleast **_**try **_**harder or we're all fucked…literally. **

-XXXX-

Itachi walked back into the hall to find it was dead silent and not in a good way. Each student was staring in awe at the stage; Itachi turned and was horrified by what he saw. Sasori had his arms around Akane who was grinning madly, the board looked shocked. Sasori wasn't moving anymore but he wasn't letting go of her. Itachi had an awful feeling that Akane had just done something terrible.

_But what?_

He didn't need to ask because she repeated herself even though Sasori tried to cover her mouth.

"Yep you heard me, Haruno Sakura is crazy! She takes pills for depression and she was raped! She's a freak."

Itachi's mind went blank, no thoughts entered it. No plan, no ideas, nothing; he didn't know what to do he felt like he was alone in a black tunnel. Then the whispering started.

"Isn't she the girl who ran out of the hall earlier?"

"Didn't she get a scholarship?"

"I heard she was poor." 

"Have you seen her hair?"

"Wow depression and being raped, that blows."

"Hah she probably had it coming."

"Good ol' Akane informing the student body of the necessary information."

"Poor girl, I wonder is she okay?"

"Isn't Itachi her mentor, do you think he knew?"

"Wow raped, isn't she like only a freshman?"

"Akane shouldn't have said that, but then it must be true."

"Wow she's medicated she must be crazy?"

"She probably got pregnant and had a baby!"

"Yes totally! On top of all that she's probably a teenage mother, ouch her parent's must be so ashamed."

"I wonder how she got herself in such a mess."

Itachi could hear them, the more they talked the more exaggerated the story became. But he was numb, he couldn't move. His eyes watched as Akane was dragged from the room and as Sasori told the students to leave. The hall emptied very quickly, students were eager to get outside and chat about what they'd just heard. Itachi swallowed it was too late; he couldn't do anything for the first time in his life he'd failed.

_Failed_

Not only had he _just_ failed, he had failed Sakura. Sakura, who made him complete, Itachi turned to leave he needed to get to her. But Sasori stopped him.

"Dude, don't. You'll only make it worse let her deal with it with Ino and her friends. If she needs help she'll come-"

"NO! She fucking won't Sasori! She was raped, do you think she'll come skipping back in here looking for help after being publicly humiliated!" It was the first time in a _long_ time that Itachi had yelled, Sasori stared at him. He'd never heard the Uchiha raise his voice and frankly he never wanted to again. Itachi was intimidating when calm but angry? He was terrifying.

"Itachi-"

"Fuck off!" Itachi turned and marched out of the room, only to bump into Sasuke.

Sasori stared after the Uchiha, this wasn't good. Sakura had no idea what everyone had just found out and now Itachi was pissed off. Closing his eyes he realised that Itachi wasn't just doing his duty as a mentor, he _cared;_ he cared a lot about Sakura. He wanted to protect her from what was about to come. Sasori sighed but he couldn't do that because rumours spread like wildfire in school's, by the end of the day it'll probably be Sakura was abducted by aliens and raped and had given birth to an alien baby.

Sasori sat down in the empty hall, Tsunade was going to expel Akane but that wouldn't solve this. Haruno Sakura? The cheery pink haired girl, raped? It didn't seem right, it didn't add up she was always trying to calm everyone down, always keeping to herself. Sasori hadn't given Sakura enough credit; she was a truly amazing actress.

-XXXX-

Sasuke had been one of the first people to leave, he felt ill. How did Akane get up there in the first place? Why didn't they do something before it had become too late? Now Sakura was going to be destroyed she'd probably move school. Change her name, dye her hair and lead a different life. He pinched the bridge of his nose, who in the world had raped Sakura? He wasn't mad, he was livid he wanted to kill someone. 

He had watched her leave the hall earlier when Itachi began to talk; she looked calm on the surface. Had she known this would happen? Or was she running from something? If so what was she running from?

Itachi had walked out only a couple of seconds ago looking full of rage. Sasuke hadn't seen emotion so clearly displayed on his brother's face _ever_. Itachi was angry, Itachi was dangerous. He stormed by Sasuke heading towards Sakura's dorm he suspected, but he grabbed his brother's shirt and held him back, Itachi may be taller but Sasuke was bulkier. Not more muscular then Itachi but still it gave him an advantage.

"Sasuke let go-" Itachi's voice wasn't calm or collected it was full of red hot rage, ready to attack anyone or anything.

"No Itachi." Sasuke said keeping calm and clearing his mind of all anger he needed to stay calm.

"Sasuke!-"

"Itachi, you have lost control of yourself and you're in no position to go near a girl who has just been publicly humiliated." Sasuke paused. "You need to stop being weak and take back you're control, being emotional only clouds one's judgment."

"Sasuke! Now is not the time-"

"Yes it is, we are Uchiha and we are _always _in control even if it's just on the surface. Stop making a fool out of yourself. Sakura won't want you to go near her either way so you're best off to calm down."

"Oh and you'd know?" Itachi jabbed his voice cruel.

"Yes I would, calm down and leave her alone she won't want to see you." Sasuke let go of Itachi's shirt. "If you go you'll only hurt her more. If that is your intention then go."

"I'd never hurt her!" Itachi yelled but Sasuke stayed calm.

"Do you think you are in a fit state of mind to deal with her? I don't. Leave her alone Itachi, let her be alone. She won't want to see you or anyone."

Itachi blinked, his brother seemed so much older then fifteen just there, he sounded wise and knowledgeable. Itachi inhaled, he needed to calm down but he didn't think he could. He didn't think he could calm down until her chocked Akane to death. But he had to calm down, he had to look calm. He was an Uchiha.

Sasuke watched as Itachi suddenly became composed again, his face blank of all emotion; underneath the surface though, the rage was probably still there. Itachi turned to leave.

"Leave her Itachi." Was all Sasuke said before he turned and walked away towards his dorm building. Itachi wanted to clench his fist, who did Sasuke think he was bossing him around, but that would be childish. And sadly, Sasuke was right; he needed to leave Sakura alone. Right now she probably had no idea that everyone knew about her being raped, she was probably obvilious with the Yamanaka.

Itachi inhaled again, he was only making himself angrier he needed to stay calm. Sasuke was right.

Sasuke walked by the dorm building to see Ino and Sakura behind it sitting in the shade talking, Sasuke felt a pang of sadness for Sakura. She didn't know anything was going on, she figured the meeting was still being held. He looked at her and wanted to tell her but he left her alone, he wouldn't upset her further she'd find out sooner or later. She was still perfect to him, being raped didn't matter. She was flawless and beautiful, she always would be.

-XXXX-

"_I can pretend that I don't see you,_

_I can pretend I don't wanna hold you_

_When you're around_

_When you're around_

_What we were_

_What we are_

_Is hidden in the scars"_

Sakura walked into the dorm room followed by Ino they had spent most of the day outside sitting in the shade. She closed her eyes, so much for letting go of Itachi why did she have to love him of all people? Why did her first love have to be a doomed one? Her heart was aching and she knew he would break it, intentionally or unintentionally it didn't matter; it would be shattered somehow. Sitting down on Ino's bed she sighed, why couldn't life be easy? Why wasn't there a rule book or even better an answer book? But life was all trial and error, you tried, you failed and then you tried again. You made your own rules and found your own answers.

Ino lay down beside her not saying anything the silence was nice.

"Why did you leave?"

Sakura stared at the ceiling, good question. Why _did_ she leave?

"I couldn't listen to Itachi's voice."

It was an honest answer, and it shut Ino up. Sakura smiled to herself and yet she had let him feel her breast through her bra a while later. But she wouldn't tell Ino that.

"They why did he follow you?"

"Who knows? I'm not him, I can't answer for him."

"Was he talking to you before I found you two?" 

"Yep,"

Sure it was a lie but they _had_ been talking before the make-out session.

"Then explain the love bites on your neck,"

Sakura turned red.

"Eh, well,"

Ino just laughed.

Sakura didn't have an answer, maybe it was because she wanted Itachi to suck her neck. Maybe it was because she had no control, she didn't know.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Sakura looked at Ino. "Hey Ino?" 

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think your heart can be broken if you're not in love?"

"I guess that would depend on the person and the situation. But I'd say yes, probably. People can be heartbroken over many things sometimes they don't involve love."

Sakura nodded and curled up in a ball next to Ino.

"Any reason why you ask this?" 

Sakura stayed quite then whispered "I think I love him."

Ino realised Sakura wasn't confessing fan-girl love, but a real love. She sounded so young and scared.

"Sakura,"

"I know it's stupid! He's older then me and wealthy and I'm just poor. He'll be gone in a couple of weeks but I can't help it."

"I wasn't going to say that."

Sakura looked at Ino.

"Then what were you going to say?"

"If he's capable of love I'd say he's not too far off it with you."

Sakura swallowed did Ino mean she thought that Itachi might _love_ her. That seemed crazy, but it made her stomach flutter. She didn't realise she wanted it so bad (For him to love her) until someone else said it.

Ino found the silence to be awkward; she figured Sakura wouldn't believe her so she looked at her.

"I mean that Sakura, I've know Itachi a long time. My brother has been friends with him since kindergarten. Well not friends but they got along and soon became friends when they ended up in the same schools. He's been in my house many times and I've seen how he interacts with people."

Ino paused.

"I saw how he interacted with Akane," she looked at Sakura who just stared blankly ahead "it was nothing like they way he talks, our touches you." Sakura looked at Ino and a small smile appeared on her face.

"It doesn't matter though right? He'll go off to college and meet someone, someone better suited to him and I'll be left here heartbroken. He'll meet a rich amazing woman, better then me more suitable to spend his time with and he'll be happy."

Ino clenched her fists; she didn't like that at all.

"Do you think just because people are wealthy we seek out other wealthy people? Itachi isn't like that! You of all people should know it! He isn't shallow; he never brags about his money, he doesn't have time for those who do. He has no interest in riches Sakura, he's more then that!"

Sakura looked taken aback; she'd never heard Ino so angry before.

"Sakura," Ino calmed herself down. "If you really mean that you love him then you _know_ he isn't like that. He doesn't care if you're not as rich as him, that didn't put him off before why would it now? He appreciates you because you're you, he likes the fact you have a different background then him, different opinions then him. And I know for a fact he loves the way you have no issue giving out to him." Ino smiled to Sakura "You may not see it but you're pretty damn well suited to him. You balance each other out with your different lifestyles."

Sakura closed her eyes, she wanted to believe Ino and maybe it was true. Maybe he did care and appreciate her but that didn't change the fact that she was younger then him. That he was leaving.

"But he'll still go to college Ino; I'll still be left here."

"I know, and that is a pickle. But I'm sure you can work something out, love sees through 'til the end right?"

"I really don't know Ino."

Sakura kept quiet after that, the meeting must have been well over by now. She could hear noises coming from the other rooms around them, she had a tightness in her stomach again she wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow.

-XXXX-

Walking into school was unusual for both Ino and Sakura. People stopped and stared then began whispering, their faces would change to expressions full of pity, sorrow or other emotions. Ino tried to ignore them figuring they were just being weird but once they got inside, it got even worse. People began patting Sakura on the shoulder and smiling soft smiles at her. And others would point then whisper, sending weird looks her way.

"What's going on?" Ino asked looking around.

Sakura just shrugged, who knew?

**Who cares?**

Sakura agreed with the voice, she didn't care and she wasn't going to ask. Looking up she saw Hinata walking their way, Hinata looked _strange_. She looked more nervous and embarrassed then usual. Ino glanced at Sakura who just shrugged again.

"Hey you guys," Hinata said smiling awkwardly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly and Hinata took a step back, Sakura narrowed her eyes further. What the fuck was up with that?

"Hinata what's going on?" Ino asked but Hinata kept her eyes glued on Sakura. Sakura glanced around and saw _loads_ of people were staring at her, not just people from her year and the second she caught their eyes they looked away. What is this?

**Again, who cares? Why should you, it's probably not important. Nothing you should stress ov****er.**

"I heard Sakura I'm so sorry!" Some girl she didn't even know exclaimed and then hugged her.

Sakura hugged back awkwardly and saw Itachi coming towards her with Sasori.

"Heard what?" Sakura enquired.

"Sakura we need to-" Sasori began.

"That you were raped, it must have been so awf-,"

Sakura didn't hear anything else, the room began to spin.

**Now that's something you should worry about.**

How did they know? When did they find out? She began to feel very dizzy and panicky, she couldn't breathe the walls were closing in on her. That's what all the staring was about, they _all _knew. All of them, each and every single one of them knew. They knew her deepest darkest secret.

She looked at Itachi whose eyes were watching hers, she swallowed.

Itachi knew.

She wanted to scream, he'd never like her now. He'd regret _touching_ her, she was damaged goods, tainted, _wrong._

That's when it happened, without thinking about it Sakura screamed. Her scream was so loud in the silent halls, silent because _everyone_ was watching her. Itachi grabbed her arm trying to calm down but she was lost, her eyes glazed over and the second his fingers connected with her arm she pulled away. Her eyes filled with hatred and horror. She stopped screaming but she ran, as fast as she could out of that building.

This time Itachi reacted much quicker and began chasing her with Ino and Sasori following.

"Sakura!"

Sakura stopped and her eyes turned to Ino, such huge hatred was in them it made Ino stand still. She felt the weight of the anger flowing towards her from Sakura.

"How could you? I trusted you Ino!"

Ino was confused, what was going on? Did Sakura think she told everyone?

"Sakura I didn't tell!"

"Oh yeah sure, you're the only fucking one who knew! Don't lie to me!" Sakura screamed the tears flowing fast from her eyes.

"I swear I didn't!" Ino felt angry but she wasn't mad at Sakura, she was mad at whoever did this because Sakura was only being logical. She was the only one Sakura told so obviously it would appear that she had told everyone, when in fact she hadn't.

"She didn't tell," Sasori said and Sakura was about to turn on him. "Akane did."

Sakura fell silent but continued to cry, Ino walked over and wrapped her arms around. She felt Sakura shake in her grasp; she'd never seen Sakura so torn up.

"She's been expelled," Itachi supplied

Sakura pulled away from Ino so her voice wouldn't be muffled. "Well that's fucking brilliant isn't it? All's well now! Well done Itachi pat yourself on the back!"

Itachi looked at his feet; he'd never avoided the gaze of anyone in his life even as a child. He had always spoken back to his father and kept eye contact but he couldn't, he couldn't look into her tearful eyes and see that hatred directed at _him_. Every word she spoke sliced him like a blade; she was hurting him with mere words. No one could do that to him, not even his mother.

Sakura swallowed and leaned into Ino again, who automatically wrapped her arms around Sakura. She wanted so bad to protect Sakura and she had failed, she would get Akane back. Oh she would definitely pay for this; no one would hurt Sakura again.

Sasori looked at Itachi then at Sakura in Ino's arms, he wanted to comfort her but he knew better. She was distraught, with anger and sorrow and of course humiliation. Sasori listened and he could hear Sakura's muffled sobs into Ino's jumper.

"Sakura-" Itachi tried again.

"SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her roar was so full of anger Itachi's eyes widened ever so slightly. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?" Her voice quietened, "You don't _feel _do you Itachi? You don't understand what it's like to feel." Her eyes were spilling over with tears but a cruel mocking smile was plastered on her face.

Itachi felt those words hit him, adding to the previous blows. He wanted to deny what she said to make her understand he _did _feel, he wasn't emotionless but he couldn't. His Uchiha pride wouldn't let him talk.

"See," She whispered her voice on the verge of tears "You don't even deny it." The fake smile disappearing but the anger still clear in her stance, she clenched her fists and shook her head.

"Sakura-"

"Don't." Was all she whispered, and he didn't.

Each time she sobbed, he felt it physically. It hurt, every time he heard it, it got worse. He wanted to make her feel better but he couldn't. She didn't want him near her, he knew she thought that he would think she was tainted or damaged in some way, but he didn't. He didn't care about that, he cared she was hurting.

Sasori looked at Itachi then Sakura and turned away.

"Let's go, Itachi." He said and began walking. Itachi didn't move though.

Itachi didn't think he could move he listened as Sakura sobbed into Ino's shoulder, humiliated, hurt, terrified. He wanted to help her but he couldn't what use would he be. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke enter the area, Naruto looked serious which was rare. Sasuke looked like an Uchiha, blank. They walked over to Ino; she looked up but kept her arms around Sakura who was still sobbing.

Itachi watched as Naruto placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder which began to shake violently as she cried more tears. Her heart was breaking on top of everything else.

-XXXX-

_He won't ever love me! I'm dirty, disgusting! No one will ever love me!_

Sakura wasn't just crying over humiliation, she was crying over love loss. She loved Itachi and she knew he'd never love her; she was disgusting to him now. Ugly, dirty, _raped_.

Sakura sobbed even harder when Naruto placed his large hand on her shoulder and whispered kind things to her, he was such a good friend. She heard Sasuke's voice and it made her worse because when she had her eyes closed he sounded so much like Itachi. She could just _pretend_…

It was wrong; oh it was so terribly wrong. But she could love Sasuke if she fooled herself into thinking it was Itachi. Yes it was cruel but maybe her grandma had been on to something, maybe you need to fake it for it to grow. If she pretended maybe one day she would love Sasuke for Sasuke; but right now in her moment of heartbreak she wanted to be selfish, she wanted to pretend Itachi was comforting her. So she did.

Pulling herself away from Ino, she thought only of herself of her breaking heart aching and throbbing in her chest. She flung herself into Sasuke's arms.

Itachi stood still. His blood ran cold, he was watching as his brothers arms wrapped around Sakura pulling her into a hug where she began to cry all over again. She was whimpering into _Sasuke's_ chest, gripping _Sasuke's _shirt, being comforted by _Sasuke. _Itachi hated it, all of it; he wanted it to be him but he couldn't move. He couldn't talk he just stared and he felt an awful feeling run through his body, starting at his feet and working up. Funnily enough, it stayed at his chest; the pain made itself at home and began to throb. He didn't like that at all.

Sasuke was surprised to say the least, but boy was he happy. He could feel Sakura's small body shaking in his arms. Yes he shouldn't be happy that she was upset but it was causing her to hug him and he was happy about that. He was even happier that she chose him over Itachi. She smelt so good, like vanilla and jasmine everytime he inhaled he'd breathe in her smell. He loved it. She felt so fragile as she sobbed into his chest, wetting the shirt but he held her tight. He wrapped his arms around her and protected her. They were friends and he'd do everything in his power to make them more.

Sakura cried over her humiliation and Itachi, she knew what she was doing was wrong. Playing with Sasuke's heart wasn't fair but she didn't care all her heart wanted was Itachi so it sought out the next best thing and it was working. He smelt like Itachi, felt like him, breathed like him; she closed her eyes and _believed_ it was him. She had herself fooled, as the tears slowed to a stop she inhaled his scent, manly and clean. His arms were strong and protecting her from on-lookers. She felt safe.

His arms loosened as the tears stopped but he still held her until her breathing was relatively normal. Then he let go allowing her to step away from him, Itachi was relieved by this it showed that Sasuke was only offering to comfort her but nothing more. His relief was short lived though, when she didn't budge. She stayed put up against his chest.

Sasuke didn't think he'd ever been this happy before, wrapping his arms back around her he smiled on the inside. Ino looked confused but didn't question it; Naruto glanced at Itachi and nodded in greeting.

"Sakura let's go back to the dorm okay?" Ino said

Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled imagining Itachi, living in a made up fantasy. Staying there for a while longer before she pulled away and looked at Sasuke's face, she felt bad but she didn't really. And she _knew_ she'd use it again. She just knew, because she could now pretend Itachi was with her, yes it would be sasuke but still it didn't matter. As long as he didn't find out it would be fine, it was wrong to play with his heart like that but she didn't care. Her heart craved Itachi and it would get him in any way it could.

Looking into those eyes, she pretended she could see blue flecks. "Thank you," was all she said before turning to Ino and heading back to the dorm. She walked by Itachi glancing once to savor the memory so she could imagine Sasuke as him. He searched her eyes but they were just empty green orbs now, no light behind them it was awful.

-XXXX-

Itachi knew that the Sakura he had come to know was somewhere else; she was hiding inside that shell that was now in her place. The empty eyes showed that, her movements lacked life she just acted like a robot doing what she was set out to and nothing else.

He hated that he wasn't the one she had turned to, he hated that she had to choose Sasuke of all people. He hated that he couldn't comfort her because she thought he thought she was tainted. He'd never look at her like that; he couldn't, because she was his perfect imperfection. He didn't want to leave her behind, he closed his eyes. He couldn't watch the shell of this woman go through the motions and pretend to be okay, knowing she was empty inside. She was like a beautiful house with only empty rooms, from the outside it was fine but once you stepped inside you realized it was lacking. She was just a shell of Sakura, maybe it was a defense mechanism but it still was only a shell.

He couldn't watch her be with another man, especially Sasuke.

Turning he walked off in the direction Sasori had left in. He didn't think he'd sleep at all tonight.

-XXXX-

Sakura walked into the dorm room in a daze, part of her wanted to fall onto the floor and cry. Part of her wanted to laugh because she had found a solution to the Itachi problem, a solution that had been there the whole time. A small smiled appeared on her face. And another part of her wanted to yell some sense into her, that doing that to Sasuke was wrong on so many levels. Sitting down on the couch she stared at the blank TV screen.

Ino watched Sakura feeling really worried, what if underneath the calm exterior Sakura was going insane. What if her blank stare was a _bad_ thing? What if she wasn't peaceful or calm? What if that was all brilliantly faked and she was breaking down mentally inside. Ino wouldn't be able to help her. She'd have to watch as pieces of her friend disappeared into the grasps of insanity, day by day she'd loose more of Sakura.

Ino shook her head; she had to have faith in Sakura. Sakura needed someone to have faith in her, even if it was just to keep her head above water. Ino sat down beside Sakura who left her trance-like state and looked at the blonde.

"Sakura maybe we should call your parents and tell them what's happened." Ino supplied, she got an awful feeling when Sakura just smiled back at her.

"Sakura, I think we should they'll know what to do." Sakura just smiled again, it wasn't a good smile. It was a big fake smile, screaming that something was wrong.

Ino just got up and found Sakura's phone and called them.

She reached Sakura's mother who listened and got terribly worried about Sakura. Ino suggested that Sakura should go home but Sakura's mother explained to Ino that Sakura would want to sit her exams. Ino bit her lip, if Sakura didn't sit the exams she'd be kicked out. If she stayed she might go crazy. Sakura's mom said she'd contact the Doctor and explain what happened. Ino hoped with every ounce of her being that, that woman would know what to do.

Putting the phone away Ino walked back into the living room to see Sakura curled up in a ball, she was sleeping. Ino sat beside her and watched as Sakura slept peacefully, it would be the only place she'd find peace for a while. Ino didn't know how someone was supposed to react in this situation. Was there a set reaction for a victim of rape when their school found out about the rape? Or was it varied? If it was varied how could she tell if Sakura was falling to pieces on the inside?

Only yesterday had she told Ino that she thought she loved Itachi. And then she had sought comfort in Sasuke, Ino didn't know what was going on in Sakura's head but it was worrying her. What if Sakura really was falling apart? Sure she could like whomever she wanted to, but to suddenly admit that she loved Itachi and then seek Sasuke's comfort seemed odd. Maybe she figured Itachi was disgusted by her very presence but Ino knew that wasn't true. Ino could see how every second she was in Sasuke's arms was a second Itachi hated. She could see that on the constantly blank Uchiha's face so why couldn't Sakura?

Ino shook her head and looked at her sleeping friend; she'd be there for her through it all but she didn't know how helpful she could actually be.

-XXXX-

Itachi grabbed his car keys and drove home at an illegal speed. He couldn't stay in that school, he couldn't because he'd either get furious or depressed and both of those were weaknesses. An Uchiha didn't have weaknesses. An Uchiha was emotionless, always. They always looked at the logical point of view without emotions without ties so they could figure out the best solution but he couldn't do that. No he couldn't be calm after what Akane had done, he couldn't he blank when he knew Sakura was in pain. He couldn't act normal when he knew Sakura had sought out Sasuke's comfort, he couldn't be Uchiha Itachi when he knew that she thought that he thought she was disgusting.

He couldn't think straight. He needed to get away from there so he could figure out a game plan, a way to fix all this. Sitting in his car he rested his head against the steering wheel. He didn't have the slightest clue on what to do. He had never been so lost before, why did Akane have to go and do this? He should have seen it coming. He should have known she would do this, he should have acted quicker. He should have protected Sakura.

He stepped into the house quickly and quietly, he could hear the sounds of his mother in the kitchen. He didn't bother going in, he headed straight upstairs and into his room locking the door behind him. He glanced around his clean room, it was huge. It was spotless and it was completely empty. Sitting down on the edge of his bed he placed his keys beside him, he wanted to scream. He had never been so useless before. He needed to do something.

Grabbing his phone he wanted to text Akane and murder her but he couldn't. He didn't have the energy and he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. There was a soft knock on his door.

Itachi closed his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked his voice came out strained and he wasn't bothered to hide it.

"Itachi, can I come in?" His mother's soft loving voice asked

Standing he walked to the door and unlocked it letting his mother inside. She looked as she usually did, kind, loving and worried about him. She smelt of flowers and food, she smelt like home. She walked inside closing the door behind herself and sat down on the edge of his bed next to him.

"Are you okay?" 

Itachi loved his mother, he loved the way she simply wasn't his father. She didn't ask why he had showed up unannounced, or how his studies were going. She was asking about his well being, concerned that something bad was going on. She was looking him over for injuries, her eyes landed on his face, on the bags beneath his eyes. She knew he wasn't much of a sleeper, it worried her.

"Itachi?"

He just looked at her, his eyes speaking on their own. Without warning she pulled him into a hug, a motherly hug that you got as a child when you cried. A hug that sucked away all worries and badness with it, leaving you calm and content, a hug he needed very badly.

"Will you be staying here tonight?"

"Yes." She nodded at his response and said she'd bring him up some sleeping pills since he looked like he _needed_ some sleep. He didn't object. She left him alone after that, he felt very young lying in hid bed in the dark looking around his room. He presumed it was because his mother had been with him, fussing over his needs like one would a baby. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep long medicated sleep.

-XXXX-

Sakura's mother (Natsuko) barely slept that night; she'd been worried sick about her daughter. She wanted to be able to _see _Sakura, to know she was okay but due to the schooling she couldn't. She felt helpless; her daughter was in a school suffering with people who didn't fully understand what was wrong. When Sakura's friend, Ino, had explained what had happened her heart stopped. Everyone in that school now knew about the rape, but they didn't know about the trauma or the pain that came with it.

So they'd get to gossip for a couple of weeks about it, then they'd move on but Sakura would still be in the same position. Just as she was starting to heal this had to happen? She shook her head, it wasn't fair, not that life ever was.

Her first instinct was to go to the school a bring sakura home, to shelter her from this. But she couldn't do that because A) Sakura needed to sit her exams and B) if that happened, if Sakura suddenly left early it would only fuel the gossiper's fires.

She needed a practical solution and that was why she had contacted the Doctor. And that was how she found out that it was the Doctor's daughter who had brought this upon Sakura. She had hung up and ignored the phone as the Doctor rang back trying to explain. Now she was truly alone, Sakura would need a new Doctor. She'd need new outside help who would have to start right back at the beginning.

It was about one in the morning and Natsuko had been sitting in the kitchen all day worrying about Sakura. If she couldn't protect her then who would? If she didn't have a Doctor to guide her then who would help her? Her mind had been working on overdrive the whole day and even thought she was exhausted she couldn't face sleeping. She couldn't sleep knowing Sakura was out there hurting.

She put her head into her hands and began to cry, she was a failure as a parent. She hadn't been there to prevent it from happening to begin with and now she couldn't be there to comfort Sakura. Crying away silently to herself she began to question her ability as a parent.

-XXXX-

Sakura woke up early, earlier then Ino. The dorm was silent and the sky was still painted shades of light grey, it was too early for the sun to be showing but Sakura got up anyways. She had fallen asleep on the couch and Ino must have covered her with a blanket because it wasn't there went she went to sleep. Walking into her bedroom she felt an odd sense of being empty, like someone had flicked the switch of her life onto 'Auto Pilot' instead of 'Manual', walking around she felt cold like she was alive but dead on the inside. Some part of her had died yesterday, to be replaced with a different part; she didn't know if she was happy or sad about that, she just didn't care.

Her movements lacked life; she wasn't _feeling_ anything it was like she was watching her own body do all these things from afar. Reaching for the box in her closet a small smile appeared on her face, the old reliable. Removing the lid it took little searching to find the shard of glass. Sitting down she rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and exposed her pale flesh, the faint lines from previously healed marks were still there.

_Scars_

Beautiful scars, scars she loved. Those scars were her friends they had looked after her when she was hurting more then anyone could imagine. They had bled for her, distracted her with physical pain when no one else could. Those scars she could trust. Without hesitation she dragged the glass quickly across her arm, it took a couple of seconds for a thin red line to appear. Beads of blood pooped up clinging to the skin. It was a familiar sight to Sakura, a sight that sent a wave of calmness through her. She didn't have to worry; the cuts would take care of her.

The sky grew lighter and Sakura didn't notice. She spent the whole morning cutting away at her arm. It was full of red lines, cuts that stung so badly Sakura forgot what had happened yesterday. She forgot about Itachi. Those cuts would always help her no matter what, because they understood what she needed.

Sakura changed her clothes and went back to sleep in her bed, the stinging of her arm only helped her drift off. 

Ino woke up and found the couch empty, she panicked before she found Sakura lying peacefully in her own bed. Ino checked the time; there was no point in waking Sakura to ask if she wanted to go to school because she obviously didn't. She knew Sakura would go in for the exams, but for now she was best off to rest.

Ino changed and walked into school worrying the whole time about Sakura's well being. She had confided in Hinata and explained about the blank look behind Sakura's eyes, the way she seemed so completely _empty._ Hinata looked troubled by the statement and agreed with Ino that maybe that wasn't so good. But she also pointed out that Sakura might still be in shock and trying to cope with this, so her body might just being going through the motions as normal trying to protect her mind as it picked up the pieces.

Ino felt better after talking to Hinata and she had gone to the nurse who said she would check in on Sakura later. Ino tried not to spend the day worrying but she couldn't help it, it was like Sakura had turned back into a baby and needed to be looked after.

-XXXX-

Sakura woke to the sound of gentle knocking on the dorm room door, rubbing her eyes she checked the time. 10:00 Am, getting up she walked to the door and opened it; the school nurse was infront of her a warm smile on her face.

"I'm here to check up on you, is everything alright?"

**Yep! The whole school knows I've been raped; it's been so much fun!**

_Shut up_

"Umm," Sakura didn't want to say anything. If she said no a fuss would be made but she wasn't feeling alright so leaving the nurse to judge would just be easier for her.

"Well of course I understand it can't _really_ be alright after yesterday, she has been expelled you know, but I meant other then that you don't feel ill or anything?"

Expulsion was fine but it didn't fix the problem, it didn't stop the gossiping student body from gossiping. Even if they moved Akane to India she'd still have the same problem because distance between her and Akane wasn't part of the equation.

"I feel fine, tired but fine. I just want to sleep." Sakura wasn't really tired but her body was making her have urges to sleep. Because when asleep she didn't have to remember all this, in sleep reality became a dream. Once her eyes closed and she drifted off everything became small and far away. Nothing mattered there, everything was fine.

"Oh okay, well I'll just have a check up on you to make sure you aren't sick. I'm going to take your pulse." She reached for Sakura's arm and before she could react her sleeve was pulled up revealing harsh red lines. They contrasted to the pale skin so dramatically that it seemed much worse then it was. The lines were thin and controlled but they were an eyesore.

"Oh Sakura," was all the nurse whispered.

Grabbing back her arm she pulled down the sleeve ignoring the stinging. "I just want to sleep, please." The nurse looked at Sakura, her hair was ruffled from lying in bed and her eyes were small from crying. She couldn't leave the girl knowing she was self-harming she needed to call her mother

"Okay, but I'll come back."

"I'm sure you will," Sakura said, turning to her bedroom door not bothering to show the nurse out.

Once lying down in the bed, Sakura heard the dorm room door close signaling the nurse had left. She knew the woman just wanted to help but Sakura just wanted to sleep right now. And sleep she did.

She woke up again to the sound of someone in the dorm, too upset to be afraid she waited until the nurse's head popped into her room. She looked worried until she saw Sakura's eyes were open and she was breathing.

"I called your mother."

"I figured you would."

"She said she found you a new Doctor at the same building as your old one, she's familiar with your case. So you'll be seeing her tomorrow."

Sakura nodded, a wave of relief did wash over her. She had been worried about what she would do now that she knew Akane had done this she couldn't go back to her old one. But she didn't really want a new on because then they'd have to start from the beginning and that was just too complicated. It was good to know her mother had found someone at the same place she used to go to who knew her case that way they wouldn't have to start right from the beginning.

"Thank you," Sakura muttered before turning over and closing her eyes. She heard the door shut and then the dorm's one.

Sakura didn't know when she fell asleep or for how long but when she woke up she could hear noises from the kitchen and then her door opened revealing Ino.

"Hey," Ino paused looking awkward with a tray in her hand. "I made you some tea and sandwiches, I don't know if you're hungry or not but just in case."

Ino watched as a warm smile crept onto Sakura's face as she sat up in bed, her eyes following Ino's movements.

"Thank you Ino." 

"It's not a big deal." Ino placed the tray on the bed so Sakura could reach it, she glanced at her friend. Yep her eyes were definitely empty, her face was blank again. If someone told Ino that Sakura had turned into a ghost she would have probably believed them.

Ino left the room leaving Sakura to eat in peace. Every time she looked at Sakura her worry grew more and more. This wasn't good she was sure of that, because what if Sakura's didn't come back from where ever she was now? What if she stayed like an empty shell. Lifeless, cold to touch, what if Sakura was lost inside there somewhere and didn't know how to get out?

Sitting down she set about doing her homework which was mostly studying for exams but she still did it. When finished she turned the TV on low and began watching some random soap opera, it was depressing (Weren't they all?) but it kept her distracted.

-XXXX-

Sakura finished her food and got up bringing the tray and dishes into the kitchen to wash them. She could see the flickering blue light from the living room showing the TV was on and she could hear that Ino had it on low not to disturb her. Sakura cleaned the dishes then headed into the living room to see what Ino was watching. It looked to be some kind of soap opera about issues in people's lives. Ino looked behind her and met the gaze of Sakura.

"Hey,"

"Hi, thank you again."

"Its fine, you okay? You need anything?"

Sakura looked at her feet then back to Ino, she felt bad that she was bringing down Ino's mood because her own had hit rock bottom but she didn't have the energy to try to be happy. Her body just wanted to sleep, it was making her more exhausted everytime she did. It was like it knew she could hide when she was asleep so it kept letting her have more and more of it.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry about all this Ino. But thank you for everything."

"Sakura don't apologize for anything, this isn't your fault. You're not to blame for this."

Sakura nodded, she'd heard it all before from different people. Scratching her head she smiled at Ino, Ino smiled back. But Ino's smile was forced and underneath it worry was plaguing her, Sakura knew that smile that was how her mother used to smile at her. And she was pretty sure the next time she saw her she'd be smiling like that again.

"I'm going to go to sleep now okay?" 

Ino just nodded and watched as Sakura walked into her bedroom without glancing back. Her smile dropped once the door closed, she felt so bad for Sakura. She wished she could do more then just make sandwiches. It seemed pretty useless but she knew Sakura needed to eat; at least it helped some what.

Lying down _again, _Sakura closed her eyes. Her body was tired but her mind wasn't, it was running through her lazy day today and yesterday, examining every inch of both. She didn't even know why but her mind kept going back to when she was in the trees with Itachi, then when Ino showed up. She could still feel the hot kisses on her lips, but it was all shattered when she found out everyone knew. The hurt was still there, it was still fresh and strong. She felt like she had been recovering and now someone had just sliced through the skin with a knife all over again, leaving her to bleed. What hurt more then that was now she _knew_ Itachi couldn't love her, she knew back then it was impossible but she still dreamed about it but now she couldn't even indulge herself in the pleasure of dreaming about it.

**Sasuke**

A lazy smile crawled onto her face, her eyes were still closed and to untrained eye she would have just looked like a peaceful sleeper. The strain on the corner of her lips wasn't very visible but it was there. The faint lines between her brows were visible showing stress and strain. To the untrained eye she looked happy and peaceful, but when you looked deeper you could see bit by bit Sakura was falling apart.

But her mind was right she now had Sasuke, maybe he could love her. He had always showed an interest in her and if she just squinted she could see Itachi instead of him. He was her age so she wouldn't have to worry about him leaving for college. He hadn't seemed to care about the rape which was a plus in her eyes and she could pretend with him. She could make up a whole world of just her an Itachi even though it was Sasuke. It really wasn't fair to Sasuke but Sakura couldn't bring herself to care. Life hadn't been fair to her until she met Itachi and she would do everything in her power to keep him, even if that meant using someone else who resembled him and pretending it was him.

Maybe one day she could grow to love Sasuke and not need him to be Itachi, maybe her grandma had been right. But if that was going to happen it would happen in due time. Right now Sasuke was the closest thing she had to Itachi and she would hold on to that.

The smile on her face vanished and her forehead smoothened out as Sakura fell into another sleep. When she woke up from night terrors she didn't have the energy to cry or scream she just went back to sleeping. Yes the same nightmare appeared before her eyes but this time she didn't care, because the Sakura who cared had left. She was hiding away within this new Sakura.

-XXXX-

Ino got up and knew not to wake Sakura; it was like living with an old person. All she did was sleep and then eat when fed; Ino got dressed and grabbed her things before leaving a tray of food and some Orange juice on the bedside table in Sakura's room. Sakura didn't stir once to the noise. Ino left closing the door quietly behind her.

Today Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were waiting by her dorm.

"How is she?" Inquired Hinata gently, giving Ino a small smile.

Ino swallowed she didn't know what to say. Was it good or bad that Sakura was only sleeping and barely eating? Was that normal or was it a warning sign? Was it good or bad she wasn't talking about what happened? Was it normal for her to be barely speaking? How is one supposed to react when something like this happens? Is there a textbook reaction or does it vary from person to person? Should she let Sakura be, or be worried about her? Was it good or bad that she wasn't crying about what happened? Ino didn't know she was completely and utterly confused.

"I don't know. She barely eats or talks; all she wants to do is sleep. I haven't seen her cry yet; her face is blank most of the time. It's like Sakura's inside there somewhere, the one that was full of lie but right now on the surface she just…gone."

Hinata looked troubled at that statement.

"Wouldn't you be though?" Sasuke asked and Ino glanced at him.

"Would I be what?" Ino asked back confused.

"Moving without life, trying to piece it all together and fix it _again_. She was raped and then the whole school finds out, she's probably gone into severe shock. She probably doesn't know what else to do."

Ino just looked at Sasuke.

"There's reactions that take place during stressful times on the human body, one being an out of body experience, which is exactly what it sounds like. Your spirit or whatever you want to call it leaves your body in order to protect your mind. The physical you –your body- just goes through everyday motions as it normally would. This allows the physical body to absorb the shock and deal with it when the mind is ready to handle it."

"Her mind is probably in a very fragile place at the moment and she doesn't know how to deal. She's most likely confused, shocked, scared and angry. Her mind is to busy with those emotions to try actually deal with what's going on. The body does the out of body experience to keep itself sane, it's a defence mechanism it prevents people from going insane."

Ino nodded, that could explain the lifeless movements and the shell like exterior.

"But Sasuke, out of body experiences can't last long I presume." 

"No they can't, but you can have several over a stressful period. So it seems a lot longer to others."

Ino nodded again.

"But when an out of body experience occurs you have to deal with the issues still but the reaction is just delayed. Then the mind has to deal with it and that's like reliving the trauma all over again and that's called-"

"Post traumatic stress." Hinata supplied meeting the dark eyes or the Uchiha.

"Exactly and that tends to be worse then the experience itself because both the mind and body are on par again and have to deal with the issue all over again."

Ino closed her eyes. "But what if you're wrong and that isn't happening? What if Sakura is inside there somewhere and day by day she disappearing? What then?"

Sasuke looked at Ino his dark eyes full of knowledge; she needed Sasuke to reassure her because Sasuke knew everything.

"I don't know Ino."

Her heart dropped, she'd never heard Sasuke say those words before ever. She'd been hoping he'd tell her that this was all perfectly normal and Sakura would be fine. But clearly he wasn't going to say that. She knew Sakura's mother would know what to do and do what is best for Sakura but what if by then it's too late?

She couldn't loose Sakura; Sakura had become her best friend. She _loved_ her.

"I'm sure Sakura's parents have people who do know Ino." Naruto said in a surprisingly serious voice, she looked up at the other blonde.

"You're right Naruto." She needed to trust the professionals; they'd make it all better.

-XXXX-

When Sakura's mother arrived at the school it was 11:30 am sharp, she walked into the school office explaining who she was she was then given a key to open Sakura's dorm room. She composed herself outside the dorm before she unlocked it and walked in. It was clean and quiet, she could see one door open exposing and empty bedroom to her, she knew from the things in it that this must be Sakura's roommate, Ino's, room.

Walking slowly to the next door she opened it quietly, to see her daughter sleeping in her bed. A tray of food was beside the bed, it was untouched. Sakura looked pale and very young lying there. Closing the door behind herself she walked up to her daughter and stroked her head.

"Sakura, sweetie?" She whispered.

Sakura stirred. Twisting onto her other side.

"Sakura you need to get up now."

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, she knew _that_ voice. Glancing over her shoulder she saw her mother. Her long pink hair tied into a tidy ponytail.

"Mom?" She asked her voice thick with sleep.

"Hi sweetie," She stroked Sakura's hair again. "You need to get up now because I'm taking you to see the new doctor."

Sakura closed her eyes she didn't think she could face going outside into the _real _world.

"Please honey," Her mother pleaded despair evident in her usually clam voice. Sakura glanced at her mother again, this time taking in her features. She obviously hadn't been sleeping as there were bags under her eyes. She looked tired and worried.

"Okay, I'm going to have a shower first thought." Her mother nodded at this and left.

Sakura grabbed her clothes and laid them out on the bed, she knew her mom knew about the cutting but that didn't mean she wanted her mom to see them. Her shower was fast and she then changed and brushed her teeth. When she got into the living room her mother was waiting for her, looking out of place of their couch.

"Ready?" She asked looking Sakura up and down as if searching for physical injuries.

"Yeah, did you drive?" Sakura needed to know if her dad was waiting down in the car park or not.

"Yes, your father at work." Sakura nodded at this then lead the way out, leaving a note for Ino.

_Gone with mom_

_Be back later_

By the time they reached the car park Sakura felt exhausted, all she wanted to do was sleep. And that urge didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"How do you feel?" Natsuko asked looking back at her daughter.

"Tired." Sakura didn't feel like talking, but it was an honest answer. Her mother opened the car and just as she was about to get in she heard the slamming of a car door not too far off. Glancing up she saw Uchiha Itachi step out of his car.

Natsuko looked up wondering what was distracting Sakura.

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

Itachi looked up at the name Sakura he saw her about to get into a car, she was facing him. An older woman with long pink hair, who he presumed to be her mother, had her back to him. He looked at her and her eyes met his. He didn't know what he was expecting but he was disappointed when he found those eyes to be as lifeless as before. She looked dead.

"I'm fine." Climbing into the car she didn't spare Itachi a second glance.

Natsuko got in too and quickly pulled out of the school and off to the psychiatrist's office. Sakura never spoke one word the whole time; the silence wasn't awkward it was worrying. Glancing over Natsuko noticed Sakura had fallen back asleep.

Surely she couldn't still be tired? Then Natsuko remembered what had happened when Sakura was recovering from the rape, she spent most of her time sleeping. She'd go from one room to another with a blank stare on her face and then she'd just sleep.

-XXXX-

This office was similar to the one Akane's mother had, it was clean bright and open. The complete opposite of the people who came in, the room had a fresh airy feel to it but that only made Sakura more uncomfortable. Her mother had greeted the Doctor and then left saying she'd be back in an hour when the session was over.

The new Doctor was flicking through her file reading over thing and familiarising herself with the information at hand, Sakura sat back in her chair and observed her.

The Doctor looked up and smiled warmly. "Hello Sakura I'm Doctor Tsukino, you can call me Ran."

Sakura only nodded to show she had heard the woman, Ran's features softened when she looked at the girl.

"You've been through a lot haven't you?" 

"Hence the big file." Sakura didn't know why but she didn't want this woman's sympathy.

Ran obviously picked up on this and dropped the subject.

"Now I have been informed of why you have changed Doctor's and that also happens to be the reason why you're here to see me. People are worried that you're not alright." Ran placed the file on the table and focused her attention on Sakura. The girl looked tired; she looked bored on the surface she looked like normal teenager. But beneath the boredom were fear, depression, anger, sadness and then emptiness.

"I don't think I ever was alright but hey just my opinion." Sakura rubbed the fabric on the arm of the chair watching as the shade darkened and lightened with the brush of her fingers.

"I understand you self harm." Sakura kept quiet.

"I know you probably don't want to show me since we've only met, but you've got nothing to be afraid of Sakura. Nothing to be ashamed of, this is just a blip in your life you'll go on and do amazing things."

Sakura paused; no one had ever said that before, no one had ever been so sure of her before. Looking up she met the warm eyes of this new Doctor.

"You think?" Her voice was quiet making her sound much younger then she was.

"I know." The doctor whispered, she watched as Sakura took that in, it seemed to comfort her in some way.

"Can I see the cuts to make sure they aren't infected?" Ran had been expecting resistance from Sakura because it seemed to be her way of protecting herself. But Sakura sat up and rolled up her sleeve to reveal her arm which was marked with fresh red lines, they were angry and sore looking. Ran put on her glasses to have a further inspection.

"They don't seem to be infected which is good. They look fresh though; did you do this after the school found out?" 

Sakura nodded, covering her arm again, ashamed of herself.

"Sakura you don't need to be ashamed. Cutting is a solution that works the only problem is it gets addictive and it becomes a problem itself. Don't be ashamed of yourself." Ran spoke in a quiet voice louder then a whisper but it was calming it soothed her nerves.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired, all I want to do is sleep. Constantly." 

"That's relatively normal, the body heals when its asleep it doesn't understand thought that it can't heal up here" She tapped her temple "When we're sleeping."

Sakura nodded.

"Your body is recognising that something is wrong and is trying to fix it but it's unable to. That's what my job is, to help it fix itself."

The more Sakura spoke to Ran the more she realised how much she liked her. The woman put her at total ease, making her feel relaxed and safe. Sakura had explained how she felt and the Doctor was writing stuff down every now and again. She would encourage Sakura to talk, to express her feelings no matter what they were and Sakura obliged.

When the session was over Ran had changed the medication dosage and the medicine itself and she had scheduled another appointment with Sakura before the exams.

Sakura closed her eyes once again and fell asleep on her way back to school. Her mom had offered for her to stay at home but Sakura wanted to be in school so Natsuko drove her back.

-XXXX-

Ran was thinking back on her session with Natsuko before her session with Sakura, she was terribly worried about her daughter.

"_Back after the rape she'd get this blank look in her eyes. And she'd just walk around the house like a dead person. She wouldn't talk, she wouldn't eat, she'd barely hear you if you said anything to her. It was like someone killed her but her body still worked."_

_Natsuko then cried. "Everytime something bad happens I'm not able to stop it, she just keeps getting hurt."_

"_You would never be able to shield her from everything, no one can. There are some hits in life we just have to take, yes they hurt but with the right help we can recover. Sakura was in huge shock back then she was having an inner conflict. Rape victims feel hatred towards themselves rather than the rapist, because they themselves feel dirty and alone. They feel ugly and tainted; they feel like their life ends there and then that there is no future. It's normal."_

"That hatred is all they focus on, or maybe anger. They focus on the one thing at a time because the shock only lets them live day by day. There is no yesterday there is no tomorrow. Only today, only this very second once it's gone it's gone. Trauma does that, it speeds up and slows down time. Then when you add depression to the mix it gets more complicated."

"Sakura is scared, she was scared when it happened and she'd scared now. She considers this to be her biggest secret of all, now everyone knows she's thinking her whole world is falling apart. She's in shock, she's angry she has pent up rage inside her. Depression is anger without enthusiasm. The longer you leave anger to sit the more it cooks and turns into depression. She needs to get that anger right out of her before it adds to her current depression."

"_Depression will only make all this harder because depression comes in so many shapes and forms. Self loathing leads to it and as I explained being raped makes one loathe oneself. Sakura is in a very confusing place and the moment. She had just moved from A to B and now she's been shoved right back to A and doesn't know what to do. She needs your support, your guidance and most importantly your strength."_

"_No parent is perfect; you can not be perfect it isn't real. Perfection is unattainable those who waste their lives seeking it do just that, waste their lives. Your job as a parent did not bring on the situation that led to the rape. That's impossible, good people and bad people get raped. If you had have been a better or worse mother it wouldn't affect the rape itself. You've done a brilliant job Mrs. Haruno, Sakura loves you, and she trusts you. She needs you. Do not blame yourself for something that isn't your fault."_

_Natsuko nodded and wiped her eyes, Ran was right. All she could do was start now, help Sakura in any way she could._

"_The trance like state you explained is normal; obviously all people deal with stress differently. We mourn differently due to the fact we are all different. Sakura is protecting herself from more hurt by 'hiding' away inside herself. If you look at her physical being as a shell and her mind being the inside, she is hiding within her physical body to protect her mind."_

"_The turn of events, the whole school finding out, has led Sakura into what is known as Post Traumatic Stress. She is now dealing with the rape, all over again but much worse because it doesn't necessarily come back in order, the end could come first, then the beginning and then the middle etc. So she doesn't know what to expect and when to expect it, she scared and vulnerable and she'd hiding. Like she did before to protect herself, it should go away when she feels she'd ready to come back out. When she feels she's able to handle other things on top of her own experiences again. I wouldn't worry too much about that. It's good because it means she is reacting, she is in a healing process."_

Ran hadn't realised how deep the issues ran with Sakura until she spoke to the girl, but she instantly liked Sakura. Sakura even though she seemed far away, the blank look on her face giving this impression. There was still a fire burning inside the girl, willing her to fight, to not give up; and that was how Ran knew she'd come back out of this. Because Sakura was a fighter she wasn't going to let this knock her down. Maybe it would take a while but she was certain Sakura would pull through.

She had been smiling to herself as she flicked through Sakura's file just trying to brush up on the old facts, so she could make and deal with this case in the most suitable way possible. That's when she landed on a photo of a man and a bright yellow post-it was stuck on it.

Reading: He's back.

The writing belonged to the Doctor who had dealt with the case before her. The photo was of the man who had raped Sakura. Ran paused; they needed to be informed of this as soon as possible, especially now so Sakura could deal with it all at once rather then going through something like this again. Making a note of it in her journal Ran closed the file and set about getting ready to go home.

-XXXX-

Sakura said goodbye to her mother and walked up to the dorm room, she felt slightly better. Okay a lot better but it was only slightly visible, opening the door she found Ino on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Ino," Sakura said smiling.

Ino glanced up looking so happy to hear Sakura speak more than just one word, and staring a conversation at that. Sakura felt guilty at the look of happiness on Ino's face; could she seriously cause that much worry for that girl in such a short period of time?

"Hey Sakura, are you hungry? I have some leftovers if you want."

"That'd be great, I'll get them myself you stay watching..."

"Finding nemo" Ino supplied

Sakura smiled and walked into the kitchen and began getting herself some food.

Ino grinned to herself, Sakura's eyes were still far away but atleast the real Sakura was still keeping her head above water. It was relief the professionals really did know what to do, Sakura looked tired still and her movements were still zombie-like but at least when she spoke some life was now there.

She could hear Sakura in the kitchen getting herself a meal; the waves of relief were washing over her again. She had been so worried about Sakura, so damn worried that she wouldn't be okay; it was good to know that it looked like she would be fine.

Sakura walked out of the kitchen holding a plate of food, her eyes still looked vacant but there was hope. There was definitely hope there.

Sakura looked at Ino who was looking at her, Sakura felt uncomfortable under the blonde's gaze and looked at her feet.

"I'm going to eat this in my room and then go to bed, okay?" Sakura asked her voice tired.

"Sure, sleep well."

Sakura turned her back on the blonde but when she reached her door she turned around.

"Hey Ino?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to go into school with you tomorrow, okay?"

Ino tried to hide her surprise, she didn't know if _that_ was such a good idea. Would that be good for Sakura, would it make her worse? Being exposed to all those people staring and whispering?

"Are you sure that's-" Ino tried to argue but Sakura interrupted.

"I have to go back sometime and face it Ino, the longer I stay away the crazier the rumours will get. I need to face it and get it over with. Also the exams are coming up I need to be in for those so the longer I wait I'm only going to be delaying the inevitable."

Ino saw Sakura's point but she still wasn't sure, yes she was happy that Sakura wanted to go to school but she didn't want Sakura to end up getting worse because of that choice.

"Ino, I've done this before. Trust me." Sakura's voice sounded _much _older then the girl really was.

It was ironic that Sakura was reassuring Ino rather than the other way around, Ino looked at Sakura. There was a flash of something behind her eyes, something that gave Ino confidence in Sakura's words.

"Okay."

Sakura smiled softly and walked into her bedroom closing the door behind her. Yes tomorrow would be hard but it would make the day after it easier, she couldn't put her life on hold, it would only make things more difficult on her.

Her heart was racing at the thought of getting a glance of Itachi tomorrow. But she was also nervous of what would happen; deciding to worry about it tomorrow because worrying about the inevitable was as useful as trying to solve an algebra equation by chewing bubble gum. She finished her food and brushed her teeth before going to sleep.

Sakura didn't have night terrors that night.

-XXXX-

The day was hot and Sakura was sure her anxiety wasn't making it any better. Changing into her uniform she tied her hair up in a simple ponytail not bothering with make up or anything else. She wasn't trying to please anyone else so she didn't see the point.

When she left her bedroom she found Ino waiting for her looking nervous, she had some breakfast ready for her.

"Gosh Ino are you fattening me up so you can eat me?" Sakura joked as she sat down and began eating.

Ino smiled and laughed lightly, but underneath the composure her hear skipped a beat. Sakura had made a joke, but her smile hadn't reached her eyes; eyes that were still empty. But again it was something and something was always better then nothing.

Sakura ate quietly once she was finished they left for school. Ino kept looking at Sakura waiting to see some sign of distress, but nothing showed up. Sakura looked perfectly calm, almost _too_ calm, but Ino took that as a good sign. She needed to trust Sakura, she could always leave if she felt uncomfortable but Ino figured Sakura wouldn't do that. She guessed Sakura would see this through until the very end.

As they walked through the hallway a silence would fall amongst the students and then whispering started, Ino glanced at Sakura who looked perfectly composed. She looked like she was far away, far away from all the rumours and stares. Then it hit Ino; the lifeless eyes, the zombie-like trance, Sakura had been building up an escape route from all this. From all of the whispering and pointing, she was hiding away beneath the surface until the initial shock of the rape wore off. She guessed there was probably more to it but she could now see _why _Sakura would do what she was doing. It was protecting her, she smirked to herself. So Sasuke had been right, it was a defence mechanism.

Sakura barely noticed when Hinata walked up to them, she didn't even notice when Hinata asked how she was.

Hinata frowned and looked at Ino who just smiled; Hinata took this to be good so she smiled back. Sakura looked up and saw the back of a tall redhead, just as she looked up he turned around and caught her eye. She smiled briefly at him; he looked at her and walked over.

"You okay?" he asked getting straight to the point.

Sakura looked at him, taking in his unusual eye colour. She liked Sasori, she figured he liked her more then she liked him but she wanted to be friends with him. She enjoyed his company.

"As fine as can be expected." She muttered her voice low; she didn't want other people to hear her that wouldn't be good.

Sasori looked her up and down as if inspecting her, making sure she wasn't damaged on the outside. He seemed satisfied when his eyes landed back on her face.

"Itachi wants-" he tried but Sakura wasn't having any of it.

Her eyes fell completely dull, any slight light that was behind them completely faded leaving her looking like a lifeless doll all over again.

"I don't want to talk about Itachi."

Sasori dropped it not wanting to make her day worse so he just nodded. They just stared at each other for awhile saying everything and nothing at the same time.

"It'll be okay." He said, his voice louder then a whisper but quieter then his usual voice.

She nodded, her eyes welling up. She tried swallowing the tears, she didn't want to cry infront of all these people but she couldn't stop them, the tears began falling.

Before Sakura knew it Sasori had pulled her into a hug, blocking her tears from everyone else's view. She had never been more thankful for a hug then she had just there.

Ino was shocked, Sasori showed barely any affection to anyone. She didn't think she'd ever seen him hug anyone, ever. And she had known Sasori since she was very small.

Sakura closed her eyes, as she cried silently. She hadn't really cried yet but it was only when someone told her it would get better that she got upset because that meant it was bad. That meant that it was _real_, ignorance truly was bliss.

She didn't make a sound as she cried into Sasori's chest, his strong arms protecting her from everyone else. She slowly stopped and began breathing normally again, that's when the smell of Sasori hit her. It was different from all the other male scents she had smelt so far. Sasuke smelt similar to Itachi, they both smelled deep, dark and masculine.

But Sasori smelt like paint's, wood, soap and she was pretty sure a hint of expensive aftershave was there.

"You okay?" He murmured close to her ear.

Nodding against his chest as an answer he pulled away, she dragged her sleeves across her eyes to wipe the tears.

"Thank y-"

"It's no bother, really." His eyes were intense and she felt slightly dazed by them, they were very alluring their colour so unusual and beautiful.

Sakura nodded and smiled at him, a small smile he smirked back at her.

"See you later, pinkie." He grinned at she frowned at that.

"Don't call me that!" He walked away and acted like he couldn't hear her; she smiled to herself at this then turned to Ino who smiled gently.

"Ready to go to your locker?" she asked, Sakura nodded and smiled at Hinata.

"Oh, hey Hinata, sleep well?"

Hinata smiled and nodded not knowing what to say incase she made Sakura upset in some way.

The three of them walked to Sakura's locker together before going to Hinata's then Ino's. Then they headed to class.

-XXXX-

Itachi had little time for gossip and even less now that he had exams to focus on and since he had seen Sakura yesterday. He couldn't stop thinking about that so he hadn't been paying attention to the group of girls chatting behind him until he heard a familiar name.

"Yeah it was definitely Sakura." The first said.

Itachi tensed; if they were talking about the rape he didn't think he'd be able to control himself. He glanced up to see Sasori walk into the classroom –late- listening to his iPod, he glanced at Itachi and nodded, Itachi nodded back before he went back to listening to the girls behind him.

"Seriously you never see that! I thought he was A sexual for a while but I hoped not because he's so hot."

Itachi presumed they had moved on from the previous topic and was about to pay attention to the teacher when he heard another one of them say.

"Nope he was definitely hugging Sakura in the hallway this morning, and it was just any hug. It was _a _hug, long and intimate."

"Gosh I envy her! Imagine getting a hug like that from Sasori of all people!"

"I know right? Like I said he barely shows any affection to anyone."

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he heard that piece of information, he turned in his chair to glance at the redhead who was now taking notes. He wanted to clench his jaw and his fists but he didn't, he needed to stay clam. Something he seemed to be finding difficult these days, he needed to be calm and digest this then act.

He closed his eyes and inhaled.

He was an Uchiha.

He had no weaknesses.

He did not need to show emotion.

Emotion was pointless.

Emotion was a weakness.

Opening his eyes he felt a wave of calmness wash over him, if his head was on right he could think straight. If it wasn't he couldn't, and right now he needed to think straight.

He figured he was feeling jealous and evaluated this as an Uchiha would.

What was making him Jealous?

The fact that Sakura and Sasori were hugging each other 'intimately' in the hallway, and the fact that Sasori hadn't told him Sakura was in today. Oh and of course the fact that Sasori knew he had an interest in Sakura. Also he wanted to be the one hugging her but he couldn't because she thought he didn't like her anymore after finding out about the rape.

How could he deal with this?

Talking with Sasori, getting an explanation, talking with Sakura and explaining he still had an interest in her.

How fast could he put a plan of action into action in order to obtain what he desired?

Right away.

-XXXX-

Sakura finished her English essay before everyone else in the class so she began staring out the window. The day was almost over and the staring and whispering had gotten better, yes they still were pointing and whispering about her. But now they're interests had moved on to other topics, she still felt upset though but there was little she could do about that.

Throughout the whole day Ino and Hinata had been asking her constantly was she okay, she knew they were trying to help but it was getting irritating. Shifting her mind from those thoughts she thought back to her hug with Sasori that morning, which was been surprisingly sweet of him. She liked Sasori, she really did, underneath the cool exterior he was just a nice artist not a mean stuck up bastard.

Resting her chin on her hand her eyes scanned the room; their English teacher was busy correcting work. Ino was still writing her essay so Sakura's eyes didn't linger there long; she scanned the desks looking at her classmates. Shikamaru was finished and was asleep in the back. Naruto was writing furiously on his desk looking stressed out. Her eyes found Sasuke who was also finished and he too was looking around the room.

Catching each other's gazes Sakura forced herself _not_ to look away. She needed to pretend to be interested in him that way she could get into a relationship with him and…

**And pretend he's Itachi.**

_Exactly_

**Isn't that cruel?**

Sakura didn't bother answering the voice, she was sure it was cruel but she was also sure that talking to a voice in your head wasn't good either. She smiled a small smile at him and then pretended to avert her gaze before glancing back to see him still looking. She smiled inwardly, this was working.

Sasuke watched Sakura for the rest of the class; she had smiled at him once and glanced at him several times before her eyes fell dull again. The blank look on her face didn't suit her, Sakura was meant to be full of emotions that blank stare reminded him so much of his father it was creepy.

The bell rang and Ino was out of her seat quicker then Naruto was to the lunchroom. Standing infront of Sakura she smiled.

Sakura glanced up and then looked back down at her desk. The day had finally come to an end, it had been tough but now it was done. Tomorrow would be easier and the day after that even easier, she had done the hardest part and now she could finally relax. Sakura let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"You ready to go?" Ino asked grabbing Sakura's books and handing them to her. Sakura nodded.

The teacher's weren't really assigning homework now since the exams were so close, the just expected the students to study. Sakura needed to catch up on her studying since she had been sleeping for about two days.

"Yeah, I'm ready." They walked out of the school slowly because Ino was talking to Ten-ten who was acting weird around Sakura, not in a mean way but in an 'I'm unsure of what to do here' way. Sakura didn't care though her mind was too busy trying to figure out a way to get with Sasuke.

Ino glanced at Sakura who was chewing her bottom lip in concentration as they made their way back to the dorm.

"Something on your mind?" Ino asked her voice kind and sweet.

"Kind of," Turning she looked at Ten-ten "Hey where's Hinata?"

Ten-ten glanced at Sakura and then behind herself. "Hey you're right, where is Hinata?"

"She probably went off with Naruto." Ino said brushing the topic aside.

"You're probably right." Ten-ten said letting it go too.

Sakura just nodded in agreement, it was times like these she missed the quite girl. She had a sense of peace with her constantly that rubbed off onto you when you were around her. Glancing around she noticed the grounds were full of students sunbathing or doing homework. She could see the longing on Ino's face to join them and Sakura felt her heart sink, all this time Ino had been rushing back to the dorm to make sure she was okay. To make sure she had eaten, she'd been worrying about Sakura so much that she hadn't bothered going out.

"Hey Ino?"

"Hmm?" She tore her eyes away from the students lying in the sun

"If you want to stay out here that's fine, I'll be up in the dorm."

"Oh no Sakura its f-"

"Ino its fine, you don't need to babysit me okay?" Sakura nudged Ino towards the grassy area "Go, go have fun."

Ino looked at Sakura who nudged her again.

"Okay but only for awhile I'll be back up soon."

Sakura smiled and waved goodbye to Ten-ten and Ino as they sat down on the grass, as she walked away she could feel Ino's eyes on her. Watching to make sure she was okay, it annoyed Sakura as much as it made her feel appreciated and loved.

When she reached her door she wasn't upset about the sight that was before her eyes but that didn't mean she was particularly happy about it either.

Uchiha Itachi looked very out of place leaning up against her dorm room door; he looked very out of place in her world. His uniform was now slightly tattered looking from a day at school, his blazer was off and his shirt sleeves rolled up revealing strong arms and masculine hands.

Sakura inhaled through her nose and looked at her feet. She couldn't look at him now, now that he knew. She couldn't even talk so she wasn't able to ask him to leave, she felt so ashamed of herself, of who she was. She couldn't look at him because every single bone in his body screamed perfection. She could never measure up to him.

She also couldn't look at him because of what she was going to do to _his_ little brother, she felt awful. She couldn't possibly look at him now.

"Sakura," His voice was as soft and low as she had remembered, her dream version of Itachi was _nothing_ compared to the man infront of her. She felt tingles run up and down her spine as he said her name but she still couldn't look at him.

"Sakura."

She bit her lip, as much as she wanted to look at Itachi and talk to him. She couldn't, she couldn't face him because she was deceiving his brother. She was deceiving herself into thinking Sasuke was Itachi, she was using Sasuke for her own selfish purposes. And God forbid he ever found out because that would probably crush him, she knew it was wrong she knew it was cruel but she couldn't stop herself because she felt addicted to Itachi. And if she couldn't have him she'd take the next best thing.

She heard him exhale and the sound of fabric crumpling, he was moving, he was moving towards her. She backed up.

"Sakura please-"

She couldn't do this; she couldn't hear him out because he thought all that was on her mind was the rape. But it was much worse then that, she couldn't hear him out because he was still going to leave and she was still going to deceive Sasuke.

She couldn't do this.

"Please, Itachi," Her voiced cracked this was hurting her more then she thought it would. "Please, just go."

-XXXX-

"Please, just go."

There was a finality in her words, and Itachi felt something in his chest tighten. She wasn't just asking him to leave her dorm room, she wasn't just talking about school, she meant go. Go and don't come back, stay away from me. She was asking him to leave her alone to walk out of her life and who was he to refuse? But he couldn't move. He couldn't walk away from her.

He saw her shoulders shake and he heard it in her voice when she said.

"Please."

The tears were running down her face he presumed because her voice was shaking from trying to compose herself. She hadn't looked at him once since she'd arrived.

"Sakura-" He had to try, he had to atleast try.

"No Itachi, please go."

-XXXX-

**Okay people WOOP DONE! 38 pages! Can you believe it? Anyways this is sooooo important I want to do a TIME SKIP now is that cool with you all? So they won't be in High School, the characters will be relatively similar but the setting will be different so I might post it under a new story with a different title. Review telling me if it's okay!**

**R&R**

Thanks you guys

**xxx**


End file.
